En la Adolescencia llega la locura
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Pues eso que en la Adolescencia todos descubrimos cosas nuevas y sino que se lo pregunten a Neji y Lee...
1. ¡Bienvenida, Rukia!

-¡ART IS A BANG!

-¡NOO!¡TENTEN!

El grito de Lee quedó ahogado en una fuerte luz que apareció donde antes estaba su amiga. La luz y el humo se dispersaron dejando ver la terrible escena: Una sola técnica, y ya nadie pudo reconocer a la fallecida TenTen sino hubiese estado delante en el momento del ataque. Lee se soltó de los brazos de su sensei y corrió hacia su amiga soltando lágrimas mientras que la abrazaba. Los asesinos reían y lo único que Lee vio a través de las lágrimas fue a 5 figuras de pie ante él y 2 extraños puntos amarillos en la nada. Lee se puso de pie apretando los puños y, mirando a las figuras, alzó su voz:

-¡Os mataré!¡Lo juro!

…

-Lee…, Lee…¡Despierta, Lee!

Lee se despertó de golpe tras soñar con aquella horrible noche en la que Akatsuki arrebató la vida a su dulce amiga. Lee se frotó los ojos y vio que Neji estaba a su lado sentado; se había quedado dormido esperando.

-¿Otra vez ése sueño?-Dijo Neji con indiferencia

Lee bajó la mirada.

-No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza-Dijo Lee con los ojos vidriosos-¡Era TenTen!...No sé como tú puedes dormir tranquilo

Neji dio un suspiro.

-Yo intento olvidar lo que ocurrió-dijo mirando a su amigo con angustia-Y tú deberías probar también

-No es nada fácil-Lee se puso de pie sobre la rama y aguzó la vista por entre los árboles como si buscase algo en el bosque-¿No ha vuelto Gai-Sensei?-Neji negó con la cabeza-¡Lleva mucho tiempo fuera!

-Ya vendrá, tranquilo

Según acabó de hablar, hubo una explosión y un hombre con un mono verde y unas grandes cejas, apareció con una postura cómica justo debajo de ellos.

-¿Me echasteis de menos?-dijo el hombre abandonando la postura y mirando a sus alumnos

-Mejor tarde que nunca, Sensei-dijo Neji mientras que bajaba del árbol

-¿Dónde estuvo, Sensei?-Preguntó Lee con interés y le pareció ver un resplandor amarillo detrás de él

Lee sacudió la cabeza pensando que se debía a su revoltoso sueño y miró a su Sensei de nuevo al recibir su respuesta:

-Estuve buscando un regalito para vosotros-dijo el hombre sonriente

Lee saltó de la rama en la que estaba subido y se puso ante Gai-sensei con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué es?¿Qué es?

Gai y Neji sabían que Lee daba esa reacción ante cualquier sorpresa y por la cara de Gai-Sensei Neji dedujo que sería importante

Gai rió y se apartó. Ante la sorpresa de Lee y Neji, Gai dejó al descubierto a una chica morena que miraba hacia el suelo con las manos juntas por delante.

-Ella es Rukia Inoue-informó Gai-Y será la sustituta de TenTen

Lee sonrió y le tendió la mano a la chica.

-¡Hola!-exclamó-¡Soy Rock Lee y ése-Señala a Neji- es Neji Hyuga!¡Encantados de conocerte!

-Encantada-dijo la joven levantando la cabeza

Lee echó un pie hacia atrás cuando Rukia lo miró a los ojos y ella apartó la vista avergonzada. Rukia sabía que sus ojos no eran normales porque eran amarillos y no presentaban pupila alguna.

Lee sintió un escalofrío; dos puntos amarillos en la noche…

Al ver la ruborizada cara de la chica sonrió y pensó que era una coincidencia.

-Yo…mis ojos…-se intentó disculpar la chica, pero Lee le interrumpió

-¡Molan!-Rukia se quedó boquiabierta-¿Son lentillas?-preguntó el chico entusiasmado-¡Yo quiero unas!

Gai soltó una carcajada y Rukia sonrió a la vez que Lee miraba perplejo a su maestro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el ninja extrañado

-Ella usa el Karengan-informó Gai-Sensei de nuevo

Neji miró a la chica fijamente y con el ceño fruncido y ella bajó la vista al notar ese detalle.

-¿Qué es el Karengan?-Preguntó un desconcertado Lee

Antes de que Rukia o Gai hablaran, Neji se adelantó y habló por primera vez en 10 minutos.

-El Karengan es una línea hereditaria de ojos que no se ve desde hace 500 años y puede…

-¿Qué yo sea la última que lo tiene?-le interrumpió Rukia a lo que Neji se cruzó de brazos y no apartó la vista de la chica que lo miraba con cara de tristeza y a la vez de antipatía. El silencio abarcó el bosque.

-¿Y tus padres?-Preguntó Lee rompiendo el silencio-¿Ellos no lo tienen?

Rukia apretó los puños y su voz se quebró a lo que Gai partó la vista de la chica y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Mi madre y mi hermano Ryuichi fueron asesinados por Akatsuki un mes después de que mi padre se hiciese el harakiri –explicó Rukia al borde de las lágrimas

Lee se quedó boquiabierto y una pena le inundó los pulmones.

-Lo siento…no lo sabía…-dijo avergonzado

No importa eso ahora-dijo la joven decidida-Lo único que tiene valor ahora es que esa organización desaparezca

Y desaparecerá-dijo Gai-Sensei poniendo una mano en el hombre de Lee y otra en el de Rukia-vosotros haréis que desaparezca.

Los 3 ninjas sonrieron ante las palabras de apoyo. Gai también sonrió para luego adoptar su pose seria y carraspeó mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, chicos, se hace tarde-anunció el maestro-Mejor iros ya a casa

Lee y Neji obedecieron y cogieron sus mochilas, pero antes de emprender el camino:

-Por cierto, Neji-el chicó se giró-Llévate a Rukia y pregúntale a tu madre si se puede quedar allí-Las caras de ambos chicos cambiaron a disgusto-Yo no me la puedo llevar

-¿Nani?-exclamó el pelilargo-Mi madre no la dejará…

-¡Claro que puede quedarse!¡A la abuela le encantará!

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la gran casa de Neji acompañados de la madre del éste que limpiaba y cortaba verduras. Neji y Rukia pusieron cara de desagrado al oír la respuesta.

-Pero…-comenzó Neji

-No estaría mal tener a alguien que me ayude a cocinar y limpiar-Lo interrumpió la mujer y luego se giró a Rukia-¿Qué edad tienes, linda?

-15, cumpliré 16 en Diciembre-contestó Rukia educadamente y sonriendo

-Que encantadora-exclamó poniendo las verduras en un bol mientras que Neji estaba apunto de la desesperación-¿Por qué no la llevas a su cuarto, Neji? La cena estará en 10 minutos

Neji soltó un gruñido y agarró a Rukia fuertemente conduciéndola por el largo pasillo y las escaleras arriba. Rukia pudo ver 5 puertas en la segunda planta y en 2 había carteles en los cuales ponía "Neji" y "Baño".

Rukia observó bien el pasillo para luego encontrarse con los ojos blancos del Hyuga.

-Mira-dijo el chico con claridad-No me caes bien y no me caerás bien nunca; así que te tendré vigilada

Neji tomó dirección a su cuarto tras haber dejado a Rukia frente a su cuarto.

-¿Te molesta que mi técnica supere 10 veces la tuya?-Presumió Rukia

Neji se quedó quieto con los puños apretados y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Rukia.

-Tú nunca serás TenTen así que no busques el mismo aprecio que el que le tenía a ella-dijo claramente para después irse y dejar a la morena sola en el pasillo.


	2. ¡Nuestra primera misión! Princesa

A la mañana siguiente:

Neji se bajó el comedor soñoliento y cepillándose su oscuro cabello intentando no tropezar en ningún escalón. Al entrar lo único que vio fue a su madre poniendo la mesa y a una señora muy mayor que tejía sentada en un cojín.

-Ohayo O-Kasanj-saludó el joven dando un beso a su madre y otro a su abuela-Ohayo, abuela

-¡Ohayo, Neji!-dijeron ambas

Un sonido de platos y pasos hizo que Neji se girase y viese a Rukia, que se había recogido el pelo en una trenza, entrar en la sala con 4 platos.

-Ohayo-saludó Rukia

Neji ni la miró por lo que la chica suspiró y sirvió 3 platos de tortitas y uno de avena. La abuela de Neji se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a su nieto.

-Gracias, guapa-dijo la anciana acariciándole la mano a la morena

-Arigato, Rukia-Chan-dijo la Sra. Hyuga-Te puedo llamar así ¿Verdad?

-Hai-Contestó Rukia ruborizándose un poco

-Es una niña encantadora-afirmo la anciana- ¡Y qué bien cocina!

-Yo ayudaba a mi madre cuando mi padre murió-informó mientras que se sentaba-Sólo le dio tiempo a enseñarme como se cocinaba

Las 2 mujeres bajaron la mirada mientras que Neji daba vueltas a sus tortitas sin ni siquiera probarlas.

-¿Por qué no comes, Neji?-Le preguntó su madre

-Sabes que odio el azúcar-dijo con cara de hacer que las tortitas pareciesen algo podrido

-No llevan azúcar-Defendió Rukia-Es pan al que le puedes echar lo que quieras

-()¬¬ Aun así no las quiero-Terció el pelilargo y se puso de pie-Iré a ducharme

Tras decir esto el chico cogió su plato y salió de la habitación. Las 2 mujeres miraron a Neji con extrañez y Rukia agachó la cabeza. La Sra. Hyuga se dio cuenta y enseguida rompió el silencio:

-Se habrá levantado con el pie izquierdo-dedujo-No es por ti

Rukia no miró a la mujer pero una voz en su interior deseaba decirle a la Sra. Hyuga lo que pasaba entre Rukia y Neji.

* * *

- WEE. Estoy nervioso

Lee no podía parar quieto en los 5 minutos que llevaban esperando a su sensei. Rukia lo miraba sonriendo aunque le temblaban las piernas y a Neji se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia.

-No es para tanto, Lee-dijo el chico intentando no gritarle que parase

-¡Es nuestra primera misión en 2 meses!-Exclamó Lee entusiasmado

-Y la primera de mi vida…-susurró Rukia

-Pues entonces será mejor que no estorbes-le ordenó Neji mirándola de reojo

-Tampoco es eso, Neji

Lee intentó calmar las cosas antes de que empeorasen, pero Neji había decidido descargar su ira en pequeños trozos metiéndose con su nueva compañera.

-Insisto en que ella no es como TenTen-dijo decididamente-Sólo estorbará

-Tú espera y verás, Hyuga-se defendió Rukia con los brazos cruzados y apoyando una pierna en la pared

-Esperaré-dijo el chico decidido-Pero debes saber que te vigilaré continuamente; mis ojos lo ven todo

-Si tus ojos lo ven todo…-Rukia abandonó su postura y miró a Neji fijamente a sus ojos blancos- los míos ven más allá

-Eso en mi pueblo es muerte…-comentó Lee, pero luego se arrepintió al ver que la situación se tensaba

-¿Qué insinúas, Inoue?-dijo Neji mirando a su compañera con rencor

-Pues que al lado de la mía, tu técnica son unas lentillas baratas-presumió Rukia

Neji apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla de golpe y, sin dejar de mirar a Rukia, exclamó:

-¡Byakugan!

Rukia sacó unos instrumentos metálicos antes de que Neji la atacase, pero antes de poder usarlos Lee se puso en medio.

-¡Tranquilizaos!-Gritó el chico

De pronto se oyó una explosión y cuando el humo se dispersó, Neji se encontraba sujeto por Gai-Sensei y Lee sujetaba a Rukia.

-¿Se puede saber a qué jugáis?-Se alarmó el adulto-¡Neji, quítate eso; Rukia, guarda las armas!¡No estáis aquí para mataros entre vosotros!

Lee soltó a Rukia y ésta y Neji agacharon la cabeza arrepentidos.

-Gomen nasai…

Gai-Sensei asintió con aprobación. Lee se acercó a su Sensei exaltado de nuevo.

-¿Tiene nuestra misión, sensei?-dijo el chico con entusiasmo

-Sí, la tengo-informó el Sensei a lo que Lee dio un salto de alegría

-¿Y qué es?-dijo Lee ilusionado-¿Proteger a un hombre perseguido?¿Capturar un ladrón famoso?¿Rescatar una princesa?

-Más o menos-terció el maestro y les lanzó 2 bolsas de bellotas-Vuestro equipo-informó ante la cara de extrañez de sus alumnos

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con esto?-dijo Neji observando la bolsa de frutos

-Coger a Princesa…

* * *

-"¿Rescatar una princesa?"-Imitó Neji-¡Lee, baka!

- Al menos casi acierta-dijo Rukia sonriente

Los 3 ninjas se desplazaban por las ramas del bosque para cumplir su misión.

-No creía que "Princesa" fuese un hurón-se avergonzó Lee

-No hagas caso a la niña bonita, Lee-dijo Rukia apoyando al joven

-Te cortaré la cabeza mientras duermes si dices eso de nuevo-le amenazó Neji

Rukia sonrió con picardía y Lee sonrió con dulzura para luego soltar un grito de sorpresa:

-¡Princesa!

-¿Qué, Lee-Kun? -dijo Rukia sonriente

-Tú no, el hurón-Dijo el chico saltando de la rama al ver a un hurón negro con un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello-¡Vamos!

Rukia puso cara de desilusión y Neji la miró de reojo y como si ella tuviese algo contagioso.

-Y ahora me dirás que te gusta Lee…¬¬-dijo el chico

-No-negó la chica rápidamente-Sólo es que hace mucho que no me piropean

-Ya…-dijo el chico poco convencido-Bueno, sigamos a Lee

Ambos comenzaron a seguir al chico pero le perdieron pronto de vista. Aun siendo mediodía, los altos árboles no dejaban entrar ni una pizca de luz y casi era imposible ver en el tramo en el que iban, sin contar la velocidad de Lee.

-¿Cómo corre ése chico tanto?-preguntó Rukia sofocada

-Lee es muy veloz-Contestó Neji-Se entrenó para ello

-Pues como sea así de rápido para todo…-comentó Rukia

-Ya te gustaría a ti ¿No?-Intentó burlarse Neji, pero Rukia fue más veloz

-¿Qué decías, guapa?-dijo la morena como si nada

-Yo te… // 

Rukia rió y fue más rápido a lo que Neji la imitó intentando seguirla mientras que la voz de su interior estaba deseando que la rama de Rukia se partiese.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Lee, éste se encontraba arrodillado junto a una madriguera en un claro.

-¿Cómo la cogeremos?-Preguntó Lee al verlos llegar

-¡Con las bellotas, por supuesto!-exclamó Rukia

Rukia sacó su bolsa y puso las bellotas en la entrada de la madriguera. Los 3 ninjas se ocultaron en unos arbustos cercanos.

-Pues ahora a esperar…-dijo Lee acomodándose apoyando su espalda contra un tronco

10 minutos más tarde:

-Que lenta…-Se quejó Neji

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?-Ironizó Rukia ya sin paciencia

Los chicos comenzaban a dudar que Princesa siguiese allí; a los pocos segundos demostraron su equivocación ante la exclamación de Lee:

-¡Ya sale!

Princesa había asomado su negra cabecita y se había acercado a las bellotas. Los chicos se pusieron en sus posiciones esperando la oportunidad pero Neji ya había saltado a por ella.

-¡Ya es mía!

Neji logró agarrar al hurón de la cola mientras que sus compañeros llegaban.

-¡Bravo, Neji!-Le felicitó Lee

-Creo que le haces daño-dijo Rukia al ver revolverse al animal

-¿Y qué hará?¿Morderme?-ironizó Neji pero pronto digo un quejido-AUCH

Princesa clavó sus dientes en el brazo de Neji y luego salió corriendo.

-¡Kuso!-Maldijo Lee

-Maldita…AGH

El brazo de Neji sangraba manchando sus ropas y la hierba de rojo. Rukia sacó de su bolsillo un kit de medicina y se acercó a Neji cogiendo una pequeña venda.

-Deja que te lo vende-dijo la morena tendiendo la mano hacia Neji

-No hace falta que tú me vendes-dijo el pelilargo apartándose

-Ella sólo quiere ayudar-Apoyó Lee

-Que no quiero que ella me vende-Insistió Neji haciendo que Rukia soltase un gruñido y le diese las vendas a Lee

-Déjale y que se desangre-dijo la chica con un tono de impaciencia

Rukia se subió a un árbol y se sentó mirando fijamente la ruta que el hurón había cogido. Lee la miró y luego se giró hacia Neji

-Neji, trae el brazo, por favor

El pelilargo le dio el brazo sin dejar de mirar a Rukia que parecía como si se concentrase intensamente.

-¡Karengan!

-¿Qué hace?-Preguntó Lee al oír el grito de su amiga. Rukia salió corriendo-¡Eh, espera! Vamos, Neji

Los 2 chicos la siguieron hasta verla parada en una rama. Rukia los miró dejando ver que sus ojos se habían iluminado. Lee volvió a sentir un escalofrío al ver los dos puntos amarillos que Rukia tenía por ojos. Lee se llevó la mano a la cabeza tras el pequeño mareo que le había dado sin que se diesen cuenta sus acompañantes.

-Está en ése hoyo-informó Rukia señalando al suelo y luego se giró a Lee-Lee, dame tus bellotas

Lee se palpó los bolsillos y se puso rojo.

-Las perdí -dijo el ruborizado chico

-()¬¬ Bakane-susurraron Rukia y Neji al unísono

-Pero tengo un plan-dijo Lee rápidamente

Lee bajó veloz y metió un papel incendiario (No explosivo) en el hoyo haciendo que Princesa saliese espantada por el humo y el fuego.

-¡La tengo!-Exclamó el joven metiendo la mascota en su mochila

Rukia sonrió y se puso de pie para bajar pero:

-Inoue…

Rukia se giró para mirar a Neji.

-¿Sí?-Dijo la chica mirándole fijamente

-¿Cómo sabías dónde se encontraba?-Preguntó Neji con curiosidad

-Mis ojos ven a través de lo sólido en un radio de 50 metros como máximo-informó-Aparte, veo perfectamente en la oscuridad, niebla y bajo el agua. Como ya dije: Yo veo más allá que tú-Volvió a presumir

Rukia bajó a ayudar a Lee dejando a Neji pensativo e impresionado.

-Su nivel de chakra es impresionante-pensó Neji sonriendo-Y ella es…interesante…

* * *

_Aquí contestaré a los reviews hasta ahora dejados: _

_LadyDrama: Gracias por la información de la anterior edición. He hecho todo lo posible para cambiar un poco y creo que queda bastante mejor. Gracias y sigue leyendo ;)._

_Aelilim: Bueno, tendré cuidado pero seguro que algún defecto Mary Sue tiene como el pasado trágico, emparejarse con un personaje o ser familiar de otro...Es lo único que puede llegar a tener de Mary Sue. De todas formas gracias por la advertencia._


	3. Pequeños enfrentamientos

_Ningún personaje es mío ya que no soy el creador de Naruto salvo Rukia. Por lo demás, leanla por favor ._

* * *

-¿¡3 horas para coger un hurón!? 

Los 3 chicos acababan de llegar con las ropas ajadas y agotados de su misión. Gai-Sensei los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

-Fue culpa mía-Confesó Neji-Princesa me mordió y le solté una vez cogido

Gai resopló y se dirigió a Lee:

-Informe de la misión-le ordenó

-Uso de cebo para sacar al hurón y uso de papel incendiario para volverlo a sacar tras el incidente-informó el chico obediente

-Muy bien-Felicitó Gai sonriendo-¿Todo bien, Rukia?

Rukia asintió sonriente.

-No fue difícil-añadió quitándose ramitas del pelo

-Así me gusta-dijo Gai poniéndole la mano en la cabeza-Si tienes alguna duda o problema, Lee te ayudará

Lee se puso ante Rukia con la pose del tío guay.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda y te protegeré con la vida-dijo con una sorisa

Rukia se ruborizó y Neji puso una mueca de asco a lo que Rukia le dio un pisotón. Neji ahogó una exclamación y se giró hacia Rukia, pero el Sensei le interrumpió.

-Oigan-dijo-¿Por qué no me dan el hurón y le enseñan a Rukia el pueblo?

-Seguramente ya lo conocerá-Dijo Neji intentando librarse-Y quizá no le apetezca ya que parece muy cansada

-Pues la verdad…-comenzó Rukia mirando a Neji de reojo- es que me encantaría

Neji agachó la cabeza ante la contestación de Rukia.

-Me encanta-dijo Lee mirando a Neji-Es la única que sabe dejarte mal

-Cierra el pico y vamos-dijo Neji-Quizá por suerte la perdamos…

En otra parte:

Los 9 novatos se encontraban sentados en unos barriles frente a la calle principal comiendo unos helados. El Sol se estaba poniendo tras las montañas y los ninjas lo contemplaban mientras comentaban sobre sus misiones y , para Sakura e Ino, los últimos cotilleos.

-¡Ey, me he enterado de que TenTen ya ha sido sustituida!-dijo Ino de pronto

-¿Cómo creen que será ella?-Preguntó Choji ya por su segundo helado

-Rubia-dijo Naruto-Y ojos azules

-Pelirroja-Sugirió Kiba-Ojos verdes

-Alta…-continuó Naruto

-Delgada…-siguió Kiba

-Y con una buenas…-Miraron a Sakura e Ino que les salía fuego por los ojos-…¿Ideas?

-¿Y de dónde la sacaron?-Preguntó Sakura a Ino

-De Suna, parece ser que Gai la encontró entrenando por aquí cerca. Pero vivía en Suna-informó la rubia

-¿Saben lo que creo yo?-dijo Shikamaru-Que ella es morena, un poco más bajita que Lee y Neji, camisa amarilla clara y pantalones azules

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Preguntaron todos a la vez

-Porque va por ahí-dijo el joven señalando al frente

Todos se giraron para ver que lo que decía Shikamaru era totalmente cierto. Ino y Sakura se acicalaron y se acercaron a ellos seguidas por sus compañeros.

-¡Hola Neji-Sama!-Saludaron las 2 de forma seductora

-Hola-Dijo Neji con una mueca de ridiculez a lo que las chicas dejaron su pose

-Hola, Lee-San-saludó Sakura pero no recibió respuesta-¿Lee-San?

-Lee-le llamó Neji-Deja de ligar con Inoue y haz caso a Sakura

-¿Inoue?-preguntó Sasuke abriéndose paso-¿Rukia?

Rukia se giró y miró al chico de arriba abajo.

-¡Sasuke!-Rukia lo abrazó y el chico se quedó paralizado un momento-Me alegro de verte-dijo apartándose y luego su expresión cambió a pena-Me enteré de lo de Itachi…Lo siento

-No importa eso ahora-dijo Sasuke-¿Qué tal están tus padres?

-Itachi…-Comenzó Rukia pero sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas

-Lo siento-Dijo Sasuke y la abrazó para consolarla y luego separarse

-¿Os conocéis?-Preguntó Neji

Sasuke y Rukia sonrieron.

-Mi hermano y el suyo eran compañeros de equipo-dijo Sasuke-Luego Itachi se graduó muy pronto y ellos se fueron a vivir a Suna. Pero hasta ése día siempre hemos tenido buenas relaciones

Todos se quedaron impresionados salvo Ino y Sakura que estaban apunto de estallar.

-Es una…-Comenzó Sakura

-No sólo se lleva a Neji y Lee-terció Ino-Sino que se atreve a abrazar a Sasuke-Kun

Naruto apartó a las 2 chicas y se acercó a Rukia.

-¡Hola!-saludó-Soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Rukia levantó la mirada hacia él y el chico dio un grito echándose hacia atrás al ver los ojos de la morena.

-No hagas caso, Rukia-dijeron Lee y Sasuke

-Pero…-comenzó Naruto- Son muy raros. ¿Dónde está la pupila?

Rukia y Sasuke rieron.

-Uso una técnica llamada Karengan-dijo Rukia

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron todos menos Neji, Lee, y Sasuke

-Es una línea hereditaria de ojos-informó Lee-No se sabe mucho de ella porque hacía 500 años que no se veía usarla

Todos escucharon atentamente a Lee salvo Sakura que ya no aguantaba más y, empujando a Sasuke, se puso ante Rukia.

-Mira niñata-comenzó-No sé quien te trajo pero si te crees que te vas a llevar a todos los chicos vas mal porque aquí la guapa soy yo

-Perdona-dijo Rukia sin levantar la voz- Yo no he venido a peleas contra ti. Además, para ser guapa deberías arreglarte el pelo para que no se te note tanto la mano y media de frente que tienes

-Oh, oh-dijeron todos al unísono

PLAS

Sakura había metido una bofetada a Rukia que agachó la cabeza dejando que el pelo se le fuese a la cara.

-Rukia…-comenzó Sasuke

Rukia parecía no haber oído a Sasuke porque levantó de golpe la cabeza y se lanzó sobre Sakura cayendo las 2 al suelo con Rukia encima. Sakura miró a Rukia a los ojos viendo algo que la hizo gritar escandalosamente.

-¡Rukia!-Lee la cogió de la cintura y la levantó volviendo la chica en sí-¿Rukia?-La chica se desmayó-¡RUKIA-CHAN!

* * *

Rukia se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama de Lee mientras que éste le acariciaba el pelo, Gai la observaba, Tsunade la chequeaba y Neji se quedaba apartado observando desde una esquina. Tsunade escribió algo en su cuaderno e hizo un sonido de aprobación. 

-Se pondrá bien ¿No?-Dijo Lee preocupado

-Sí-contestó Tsunade-Fue una pérdida brusca de Chakra-Anotó una última cosa en su cuaderno y se giró hacia Gai-¿Puedes venir conmigo? He de comentarte algo. Y tú tranquilo-añadió al ver que Lee iba a protestar-Os enteraréis de todo luego

-Cuidadla y si se despierta bajad abajo y sentaos en la cocina-ordenó Gai a lo que los 2 chicos asintieron

Cuando salieron los adultos, Neji se acercó a Rukia y Lee. El pelilargo miró a la morena con un poco de preocupación pero pronto salió de sus pensamientos al hablar Lee:

-¿Por qué crees que gritó así Sakura?-Preguntó Lee sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Rukia

-No lo sé-dijo Neji acercándose a la ventana-Quizá ella viese algo que la asustara. Unos ojos amarillos no son muy comunes y pueden dar miedo. Tú lo sabes bien…

Lee apartó la mirada y a su mente volvió la imagen del cuerpo de su antigua compañera, irreconocible, tintado de rojo por la sangre e inherte; tras esa espeluznante imagen, creyó oír en su cabeza las carcajadas de una figura con 2 puntos amarillos.

Lee volvió a girarse a Rukia.

-TenTen…-susurró sin darse cuenta

-¿Qué?-dijo Neji desconcertado

-Mírala-dijo Lee-Son muy parecidas

Neji miró a Rukia y luego a Lee con cara de tristeza.

-Tú la amabas…-dijo Neji sin apartar la vista de su amigo

Lee no contestó y Neji le puso la mano en el hombro sonriendo para intentar dar animos al chico.

-Ya la intento olvidar-dijo Lee-Pero se me hace muy difícil…

-Entonces quizá deberías seguir intentándolo-dijo Neji caminando hacia la puerta- y, también deberías descansar.

-¿Y tú?-Dijo Lee

-Yo estoy bien-Aseguró Neji-Iré a cambiarme y luego vendré. Tú descansa y cuida de Inoue

Lee sonrió y Neji lo imitó para luego irse. Después de que se cerrara la puerta, Lee se tumbó junto a Rukia acariciándole la cara.

-Eres linda…-susurró el chico-WOO

Rukia había abrazado a Lee inconscientemente y había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho. Las mejillas de Lee ardían, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar de nuevo a acariciarle el pelo a Rukia. A los pocos minutos, Lee también cayó dormido.


	4. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 4: Revelaciones**

Rukia acababa de abrir sus extraños ojos y el encontrarse en una habitación desconocido la hizo levantarse de golpe y asustada. Lee soltó un gemido y Rukia se giró notando como su corazón se relajaba del susto. La chica sonrió y se tumbó de nuevo junto a Lee quitándole el pelo de los ojos.

-Lee…-le llamó-Lee…despier…O.O

Rukia había sido interrumpida porque Lee había hecho que sus labios se juntaran de forma inconsciente.

-Déjame dormir un poco más-dijo Lee dándose la vuelta

De pronto Neji abrió la puerta y Rukia salió a toda pastilla empujando al chico roja como un tomate.

-Ésta chica está loca…-comentó Neji mirando la trayectoria de Rukia

Neji encogió los hombros y se acercó a Lee zarandeándolo un poco.

-Déjame dormir, princesa-dijo Lee

-Lee…-dijo Neji intentando no pensar en que estaba soñando su amigo

-¡Déjame, Rukia!

-¿¡Rukia!?

Lee se cayó de la cama al oír el grito de su amigo que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Rukia?-preguntó el Hyuga-¿Princesa?¿Te gusta Inoue?

-¡No!-dijo Lee poniéndose de pie de golpe

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto estómago?-dijo Neji con una mueca de asco

-¡Cállate y vamos abajo!-dijo Lee rojo de ira

El joven se acercó a la puerta cuando Neji dijo:

-Lo siento

-¿Qué?-dijo Lee desconcertado

-Ella es una chica linda-dijo el Hyuga hiendo hacia él-Es normal que te guste. Sólo es que no me cae bien

-Pronto os llevaréis bien-dijo Lee pasándole el brazo por detrás del cuello

-No creo

Lee rió y ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras.

5 minutos después:

Nuestros 3 héroes ya se encontraban en la cocina de Gai-Sensei y Lee les había servido unas bebidas. Neji acababa de comentarle a Rukia lo ocurrido con Sakura.

-¿De verdad no la dañé?-preguntó Rukia preocupada

-Sólo se asustó-intentó calmarla Lee

-Pero si la matabas no pasa nada-añadió Neji a lo que Lee le tiró una bola de papel

-No recuerdo nada desde el momento de la bofetada-dijo Rukia más procupada

-Tranquila-dijo Lee cogiéndola de los hombros-No te preocupes

El silencio invadió la sala. Rukia había hundido la cabeza entre sus brazos; Lee jugaba con la pelota de papel que le había tirado a Neji y éste último observaba la puerta esperando a Gai-Sensei que todavía no había llegado.

-Tarda mucho…-dijo Neji

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Rukia

-¡Imposible!-dijo Lee-Gai-Sensei es el mejor

La puerta se abrió según terminó el chico de hablar y Gai-Sensei entró en la cocina con cara de preocupación. Los 3 chicos se pusieron serios y rectos en sus sillas para observarle bien. El maestro se sentó frente a ellos y dejó un bote de pastillas en la mesa para después tomar aire y comenzar a hablar:

-Chicos…-comenzó-Esto que os voy a contar es muy serio así que escuchad atentamente

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Lee con angustia

-Podría pasar-Continuó el Sensei-Escuchad: Rukia se enfrentó a Akatsuki para defender a su familia, ¿Cierto?-Rukia asintió-Cuéntame lo que pasó

Lee se puso de pie de pronto.

-Sensei, no puede hacerla recordar eso

-Es necesario-dijo Gai-Sensei y le hizo una seña a Lee para que se sentara

Lee obedeció y se sentó mirando a Rukia atentamente. La joven temblaba y sus ojos se habían comenzado a inundar.

-Estaba en la habitación de Ryuichi estudiando, yo tenía 8 años. De pronto oí una explosión y mi madre subió de inmediato, estaba muy nerviosa…

**Flash Back**

-¡Rukia, ven!

Una mujer de pocos años de pelo azulado y ojos amarillos acababa de coger a una niña en brazos y se disponía a salir cuando un hombre con una túnica negra de nubes rojas se puso frente a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, Vera?-dijo el hombre riendo-¡Dámela!

-¡No!

Vera lo empujó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo donde había 2 hombres más.

-¡Déjennos en paz!

-¡Mamá!

La mujer se giró y vio a un niño moreno de 10 años herido y escondido bajo la escalera.

-¡Ryuichi, corre!-dijo la mujer-¡Coge a tu hermana y corre!

-¡Mami!

-¡Vamos!-ordenó el hermano mayor de Rukia echando a correr con ella

Ryuichi y Rukia corrieron hacia la puerta de la calle, pero estaba cerrada. Se oyó otra explosión y el techo que había encima de los niños comenzó a derrumbarse. A los niños no les dio tiempo a reaccionar salvo para ver como, de repente, una figura los apartaba.

-¡Mami!

Rukia se acercó a su madre que estaba enterrada bajo los escombros, pero algo metálico les golpeó a ella y a su hermano lanzándolos contra la pared…

**Final del Flash Back**

-Después caí inconsciente y el 4º Kazekage me acogió-Rukia concluyó el relato con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-Mi madre murió y mi hermano con ella

Lee y Neji agacharon la cabeza con tristeza y pésame. Gai-Sensei asintió, había oído justo lo que quería.

-Gracias, Rukia-dijo Gai-Y lo siento

Rukia negó con la cabeza y Lee la abrazó.

-¿Para qué quería que Inoue nos contase eso?-Preguntó Neji y los otros 2 prestaron atención

-Porque…-comenzó Gai-Ése objeto metálico que golpeó a Rukia, contenía un veneno que hace a Rukia 10 veces más fuerte e incontrolable. Seguramente Akatsuki quiera algo de Rukia así que hay que protegerla

-Pero no es mortal-dijo Lee-¿Verdad?

-No-dijo Gai-Pero si se extiende completamente, Rukia será una más de ellos. Las pastillas-Señala el bote-evitan que se extienda hasta que Tsunade busque una cura. Antiguamente sólo se eliminaba con la muerte. Pero ahora la medicina es más avanzada-dijo al ver las caras de impresión de los 3 chicos

Rukia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Eh!-Lee se puso ante ella-¿Dónde vas?

-¡Quítate, Lee!-suplicó Rukia

-Rukia…-dijo Gai-No te vamos a dejar salir

-Os causaré muchos problemas. Volveré a Suna y no os peligraré-dijo Rukia intentando salir

-¡De eso nada!-dijo Lee abrazándola-Te conozco de poco, pero eso no significa que no te quiera proteger. No dejaré que te vayas

Rukia derramó unas lágrimas y abrazó a Lee fuertemente. Gai los abrazó a los 2 mientras que Neji los miraba melancólicos para luego acercarse a ellos y unirse al abraza. Rukia sabía que los tendría a los 3 pasase lo que pasase…ya no volvería a estar sola…


	5. Accidentes en la 2ª misión

**Capítulo 5: Accidentes en la 2ª misión**

-¡Sensei no es justo!-decía Lee intentando alcanzar a su Sensei

El grupo se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo comprando comida junto con Gai-Sensei que acababas de decirles como iba a ser su segunda misión.

-Comprende que Rukia es sólo una novata-dijo Gai-Sensei observando unas manzanas que parecían estar en mal estado-Hasta que se acostumbre tenéis que hacer misiones fáciles

-Pero cuidar una granja…-Lee estaba al borde de la depresión

-La cuestión es ganar dinero con ello-Dijo Neji intentando apartar a Gai-sensei de las manzanas

-Su punto peligroso tiene-dijo Rukia-Imagínate que te caes del caballo, la vaca te da una coz…

-O te ahogas en un pozo-dijo Neji con una indirecta mirando a Rukia

-O te rompes una uña¿Verdad, Neji?-se burló Rukia

-No sé como tengo tanta paciencia-susurró Neji consiguiendo desviar a su maestro

-¡Yo quiero misiones difíciles! T.T

Lee se cruzó de brazos y Rukia y Gai rieron.

-Estaremos fuera una semana-dijo Gai-Avisad a vuestras familias de que partimos esta noche

-Esto…sensei-lo frenó Neji haciéndole mirar hacia atrás

Lee y Rukia se habían puesto de cuclillas en el suelo y un misterioso aura negra había aparecido alrededor de ellos.

-() Mejor avísales tú, Neji-corrigió Gai-Sensei acercándose a sus pupilos mientras que Neji los miraba con cara de "Yo no los conozco".

A la mañana siguiente:

Los ninjas por fin llegaron a la granja. La casa parecía bastante grande desde fuera y el color rosado que aparecía tras las montañas daba un efecto precioso a las blancas paredes. Había un establo y 2 corrales en los que se veía caballo y cerdos. A pesar de los animales, la brisa hacía que los 3 chicos oliesen a las flores que había plantadas a su alrededor.

Se oyó como la puerta se abría y una mujer mayor salió ataviada con un vestido gris y un delantal blanco. Era de cara humilde y tenía unas pequeñas gafas que le hacía parecer la abuelita que todos desearíamos alguna vez.

La mujer se acercó a los ninjas con una bandeja de alimentos.

-¿Sois los ninjas de Konoha?-preguntó con su suave voz

-A su servicio señora-dijeron los 3 chicos inclinándose como Gai les había dicho que hiciesen

-¡Qué guapos son todos!-dijo la mujer pellizcándole la mejilla a Neji-Venid, seguidme

La mujer echó a andar deprisa hacía un porche con una mesa y unos bancos de madera mientras que Neji se frotaba la mejilla y sus 2 compañeros reían.

-Mi nombre es Nana-informó la mujer-Espero que os sintáis como en casa-Les pone la bandeja delante-¡Comed!¡Estaréis exhaustos y hambrientos! Después podéis acostaros si queréis

-Muchas gracias-dijeron los 4 cogiendo un alimento cada uno-¡Qué aproveche!

-Por aquí, por aquí

La mujer conducía a los ninjas por su rústica casa escaleras arriba.

-Vamos, vamos

-¿Y éste mujer necesita ayuda?-le susurró Lee a Rukia

-Se habrá tomado un redbull, déjala

Lee rió y antes de darse cuenta, frenó al encontrar a la mujer parada frente a una puerta.

-Éste-señaló-Es el cuarto de la chica

-Neji, tu cuarto-dijeron Rukia y Lee a la vez

-Lee tú no…T.T

Todos rieron menos Neji.

-Échate un poco si quieres, guapa-le dijo la mujer a Rukia-Yo les iré enseñando a los demás sus habitaciones

-Gracias-dijo la chica

-¡Qué descanses!-Exclamó Lee tras salir semi-corriendo detrás de la mujer que volvía a coger velocidad

Rukia sonrió y se metió en su habitación. No era muy grande, tenía una cómoda, una cama bastante más alta de lo común y una pila con un espejo. Rukia dejó su mochila sobre la cómoda y se tumbó en la cama agotada y recordando la sonrisa que Lee le había dedicado al desearle descanso. A los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Nuestros chicos ya habían descansado y ya habían empezado con sus tareas.

Lee llevaba ya 45 minutos esquilando ovejas, cuando vio a Rukia en el corral de los caballos dándole de comer y peinando su crin. Lee se puso rojo al ver que Rukia lo saludaba con la mano y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Rukia

-¡No, ésta es la última!-dijo Lee dando el último trasquilado

Lee dejó suelta a la oveja y se encaminó para sentarse en la valla observando como Rukia cepillaba al animal.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Preguntó Rukia

-Ordeñar a la vaca-contestó Lee estirando sus brazos-¿Y tú?

-Darle de comer xD

-¡Genial!-dijo Lee-Haremos la tarea juntos¿Quieres?

Rukia asintió y Lee observó como acariciaba al caballo.

-¿Sabes montarlo?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Rukia saliendo del ensimismamiento

-¿Sabes montar a caballo?-Repitió Lee

-Algo…¡Eh!

Lee había aupado a Rukia montándola encima del caballo para después montarse él delante.

-¿Preparada?-Preguntó Lee

-No espera…-comenzó la chica

-Sujétate fuerte-Lee dio un golpe al caballo que comenzó a correr velozmente

-¡Lee!-Rukia abrazó a Lee lo más fuerte que pudo y el chico se puso rojo sin que lo notase la Inoue

Lee hizo que el caballo comenzase a trotar y comenzó a acariciar la mano de Rukia. Rukia le sonrió y Lee la imitó. Ambos rieron pero alguien no los miraba con la misma alegría con la que los chicos disfrutaban en ése momento. Cierto chico de ojos blancos recogía huevos en el gallinero viendo como sus compañeros se divertían. No podía comprender como Lee, que supuestamente estaba intentándolo porque era difícil, había olvidado tan pronto a TenTen… Neji miraba a la pareja notando como algo en su interior rugía a Lee…

-Al fin y al cabo-Pensaba Neji- Lee es mi mejor amigo y ella sólo es una niña insolente que se cree el centro del Mundo; una niña linda, misteriosa y que tiene un algo que…-Neji dejó la mente en blanco un momento- No, no puede ser. Es simplemente odiosa…

La mente de Neji seguía batiéndose en duelo mientras que el chico seguía recogiendo huevos.

* * *

-¡Buen trabajo con los huevos, Neji-kun!-le felicitó la granjera cuando el pelilargo le había dado la cesta

Neji sonrió y se sentó junto a su sensei que estaba leyendo el periódico. El maestro levantó la vista del periódico para mirar a Lee y luego la volvió a bajar.

-¿Has visto a Rukia y Lee?-preguntó el Sensei

-No-mintió Neji con tono secante

-Ya está la comida hecha

-Creo que estaban con el caballo

De repente la puerta se abrió y la pareja entró riendo con 2 cubos de leche.

-Hola -saludaron a la vez y volvieron a reír

Gai y Neji los miraron extrañados.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?-preguntó Gai

-Nada-volvieron a contestar a la vez echando otra vez a reír

-Vosotros habéis pasado todo el día juntos ¿No? ¬¬-dijo Gai

-Sí-respondieron al unísono

-Y habláis juntos también

-Sí-de nuevo a la vez riendo

Gai y la granjera también rieron.

-Habéis hecho muy buen trabajo, chicos-les felicitó la granjera-Venga, sentaos que os voy a servir la comida

-¿Le ayudo?-Preguntaron de nuevo a la vez Rukia y Lee

-Sepáralos, anda-ordenó el Sensei a Neji que cogió a Lee del brazo y lo sacó fuera

* * *

Ya llevaban 5 días en la granja y habían acabado la mayoría de los trabajos encomendados y ahora los 3 amigos se encontraban plantando y recogiendo verduras del huerto que se encontraba a 200 metros de la casa, pegado al río para que el pozo tuviese agua.

El sol pegaba bastante fuerte y los chicos ya llevaban una hora y media allí.  
-¡Qué calor!-exclamó Lee sentándose en el suelo

-Demasiado-Afirmó Neji

Rukia se acercó al pozo y se sentó en el borde dejando de plantar las cebollas. La chica cogió la manguera que había a su lado y la abrió empapando a Neji y Lee.

-Será…-maldición Neji poniéndose de pie

-¿No tenías calor?-Dijo Rukia sonriendo pícaramente

-Gracias, Rukia-dijo Lee sonriendo

-Sí…gracias-dijo Neji quitándose en coletero y escurriendo su pelo ahora suelto

Rukia aguantó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Neji aun con el pelo suelto

-¡Eres Miss pelo Pantene xD!-Dijo Rukia sin aguantar la risa y Lee también rió

-Te vas a…

Neji se lanzó sobre Rukia cayendo los dos 15 metros por el pozo. Lee se acercó corriendo al borde y se asomó.

-¡Neji!¡Rukia!

* * *

_Ya xD. Soy muy mala xD. Espero que les esté gustando. Dejen reviews._

_Magicmind: Gracias por tus 2 comentarios. Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de TenTen y de Neji tampoco, lo de "niña" es una forma que vi para que Rukia se metiese con él xD. Me parece que te he pegado eso de llamar a Neji "chica" xDD. Gracias por tus comentarios y me alegro que te guste la historia. En un principio la iba a quitar porque nadie la leía pero tú has hecho que no la quite. Siempre digo que cualquier cosa tiene que seguir en pie tan sólo con que ella una persona a la que le guste . Y con respecto a una persona de ojos amarillos…si miras mi ficha personal, la de la foto es Rukia xD. Gracias por leerme y agrégame al msn por favor xD_


	6. ¿Odio o Amistad?

**Capítulo 6¿Odio o amistad? **

-Te vas a…

Neji se lanzó sobre Rukia cayendo los dos 15 metros por el pozo. Lee se acercó corriendo al borde y se asomó.

-¡Neji!¡Rukia!

Rukia salió del agua cogiendo aire a bocanadas.

-¡Rukia-Chan!

Rukia miró hacia arriba.

-¡Busca una cuerda, Lee!

-¿Y Neji?-Preguntó el chico preocupado

Rukia miró a los lados, no había rastro del chico por ningún lado.

-¡Karengan!

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y la chica se hundió. A pesar del agua sucia, Rukia vio perfectamente donde se encontraba Neji gracias a su técnica. Neji estaba inconsciente con una brecha en la cabeza y la camiseta engancha a las rocas. Rukia sacó un kunai y rajó la prenda dejando el torso de Neji desnudo. La morena le agarró y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba. Lee ya estaba fuera con una soga para hacer polea.

-¡Rukia, agárrate fuerte!-gritó Lee tirándole una parte de la soga

Rukia agarró a Neji con un brazo y la cuerda con la mano contraria, pero Lee no podía con los dos. Rukia hizo un lazo y lo puso alrededor de Neji.

-Súbele a él-ordenó Rukia casi sin aire-Después subo yo

Lee obedeció y comenzó a tirar sacando a los 2 chicos por separado. Lee cogió a Rukia y la dejó en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente mientras que Lee iba junto a Neji.

-Creo que hay que hacerle el boca a boca-dijo Lee

-¿Tú sabes?-Preguntó Rukia

-¿Y tú?

-Lee…

-Si seguro que a ti se te da mejor-dijo empujando a Rukia para que se agachase junto a Neji-Además no soy celoso

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-¡Hombres!-exclamó Rukia

La chica se inclinó frenté a Neji y junto sus labios con los del chico para hacerle la respiración artificial. El chico comenzó a toser y a escupir agua.

-¡Neji!-dijo Lee abrazándole-Creí que tú también te me morías

-Lee…no me remates…-mira su torso desnudo-¿Qué hago sin camisa?

-Tuve que rajarla para poder sacarte-dijo Rukia sonriendo con alivio-Te quedaste enganchado

Neji se quedó un momento callado…¿Ella lo había salvado?

-Vámonos a casa, por favor-dijo el chico débilmente

-¿Y las gracias?-dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos

-De nada-contestó Neji bordemente

-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CHICO EGOÍSTA!-chilló Rukia-¡¡TE ODIO!!

El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que la chica cogió las verduras y se marchó dejando a los chicos solos. Lee la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué eres así con ella?-preguntó Lee a Neji-¡Te salvó la vida!

-Y casi me la quita ¬¬

-Por favor-suplicó Lee-Llevaos bien por mí. Ahora es nuestra compañera y sólo quiere ser amable…Por favor…

Neji dio un suspiro.

-Está bien, vamos

-¡Eres el mejor!-dijo Lee abrazándolo-Pero mejor ponte una camisa

-Pervertido ¬¬

Lee comenzó a reír.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sola cuando Neji y Lee llegaron a la granja.

-Gai-Sensei y Nana han ido a comprar arroz y carne para esta noche-informó la Inoue lanzándole a Neji un pantalón y una camisa secos

-¿Hace cuánto que se fueron?-Preguntó Lee mientras que Neji se cambiaba

-Unos 15 minutos más o menos-dijo Rukia

-¡Pues aprovechemos y hagamos una fiesta! -exclamó Lee contento

Rukia rió y se fijó en que Neji, ya cambiado, se tocaba mucho la brecha. Rukia extendió la mano hacia él, pero pronto la apartó con angustia. Neji se la cogió y la acercó hacia él.

-¿Me curas?-Preguntó Neji-Por favor

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron. La chica se levantó subiendo a por su botiquín mientras que Lee sonreía a Neji.

Rukia no tardó en bajar y cogió una silla para sentarse frente al Hyuga.

-Te tienes que quitar la bandana-dijo la chica sacando aguja e hilo(NA: De coser heridas no ropa xD)

-No-dijo Neji rotundamente

-Pero…-comenzó Rukia

-Neji…-dijo Lee cogiendo el periódico-Algún día lo sabrá

Neji suspiró y se quitó la bandana dejando ver una X marcada en su frente. Rukia se quedó boquiabierta.

-Un sello…-dijo-¿Por qué…?

-Mi familia me lo puso de pequeño-dijo Neji-Creían que yo era…como un bicho raro

-Pobre…-dijo Rukia- Bueno, ahora no pienses ni en eso ni en la aguja

-¡Ay, madre!-exclamó Lee

-¿Te dan miedo?-Preguntó Rukia divertida

-Me dan pánico ¬¬

-Pues no mires

Rukia comenzó a coser a Neji que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños. Rukia cogió su mano y la apoyó en su pierna para tranquilizarle. El chico se quedó impresionado, pero no quitó la mano; se había calmado cual bestia con la música.(NA: Madre mía como se le vaya la mano…xD)

La tensión acabó cuando Rukia dio el último punto y cortó el hilo y vendó la frente de Neji. La herida todavía sangraba un poco.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Neji. Rukia negó con la cabeza mientras que se encaminaba a las escaleras-Oye…tu padre era Erick Inoue…¿Cierto?-Rukia paró en seco-Fue un buen médico

-Me lo enseñó todo-dijo Rukia-Pero eso no importa…

Rukia siguió caminando pero pronto se tuvo que parar.

-¡Hijos de puta!-gritó Lee poniéndose en pie

Rukia soltó el botiquín y todas las cosas se esparcieron por el suelo. Rukia lo recogió y se acercó a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó

-Escuchad-Lee comenzó a leer-Akatsuki arrasa en un pueblo cercano a la Ola. 40 muertos y 30 heridos es la cifra obtenida hasta ahora(15 de los cuales son niños entre 3 y 10 años)

Rukia metió un puñetazo a la pared.

-Akatsuki…-dijo en voz baja-¡Son unos…!

-Asesinos sin escrúpulos-dijo Gai-Sensei entrando por la puerta-Pero mientras que no se acerquen a Konoha todo irá bien

Lee y Rukia sonreían tapando a Neji.

-¿Qué escondéis?-Preguntó Gai

-Nada-dijeron los chicos al unísono

Gai alzó una ceja y apareció detrás de Neji, que se estaba poniendo la bandana, con una gran velocidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho?-preguntó al ver la sangre de Neji

Antes de que hablase Rukia, lo hizo el Hyuga.

-Me caí, Rukia me curó

Gai quitó la venda de Neji y observó bien la herida para luego sonreír.

-Buen trabajo, Rukia-la felicitó volviendo a vendar a Neji-Tu padre estaría orgulloso

Rukia sonrió y Lee le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Bueno-dijo Gai-Hoy tenéis la tarde libre

-¡Arigato!

* * *

-2, 4, 8, 16, 32…

Los 3 chicos entrenaban con un espantapájaros por turnos.

-Tiene mucha velocidad en las manos-dijo Rukia observando a Neji

-Es un genio-dijo Lee-Semi-invencible

-No será para tanto ¬¬

Neji se quedó quieto y se giró hacia ella.

-Si eso crees quizá debamos luchar-dijo Neji

Rukia chascó sus nudillos.

-Cuando quieras

Rukia se levantó y se puso frente a Neji sacando 2 objetos metálicos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lee

Rukia abrió los objetos dejando ver unos abanicos con empuñaduras de hierro. Neji comenzó a reír.

-Si crees que me vas a vencer con eso, crees mal-dijo Neji

-Ya veremos-contestó Rukia saltando sobre él

ZAS

-AGH

Rukia había rajado el brazo de Neji con unas púas que habían salido de los abanicos.

-¡Ven a por mí!-retó Rukia

Neji se acercó veloz hacia ella pero antes de que Rukia atacase, Neji se encontraba detrás suya.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo Neji-¡Juren!

Rukia fue arrojada contra un árbol por el golpe de Neji. Rukia se levantó sangrando por la boca.

-¡Karengan!-Rukia comenzó a hacer sellos-Técnica ilusoria¡Niebla densa!

Neji se quedó quieto al no poder ver nada por la extensa niebla. Oía la voz de Rukia por todas partes.

-¿Tienes miedo, Hyuga? Jajajja. Recuerda que yo puedo ver…-Rukia estampó a Neji contra un árbol y le puso un kunai sujetando su camisa. La niebla se dispersó estando los labios de Neji a pocos milímetros de los de Rukia-más allá que tú

Rukia soltó a Neji y sonrió con picardía.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Lee chocando la mano a Rukia

Neji observó a Rukia con la respiración acelerada. El susto se le había metido en el cuerpo y su corazón palpitaba fuerte. ¿De verdad sus labios habían estado tan cerca?...¿De verdad había podido rozarlos? Neji sonreía, sonreía a Rukia sin saber que le pasaba…pero le gustaba…

* * *

_Tachán xD. Dejen Reviews please. _

_Magicmind: Hola, tocaya. No, no los quiero matar xD pero aprovechemos para que Rukia salve a Neji xDD. Deseo que me agregues porque me caes genial!! . Me pondría de rodillas pero es que no me ves xD. Estoy contenta de que te guste. ¡Nos vemos! _


	7. ¡Sorpresa en el bosque! Más confesiones

**Capítulo 7: Sorpresas en el bosque. Más confesiones.**

-Uff…¡Por fin acabamos!

Lee cayó tendido en el suelo tras toda una mañana de trabajo duro; pero ya todo había acabado.

-Esta noche volveremos a casa-informó el maestro

Los chicos sonrieron de júbilo.

-Si queréis podéis iros a dar un paseo a caballo-dijo la alegro granjera-Pero tened mucho cuidado

-Hai

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron hacia el establo.

-Sólo hay 2 caballos-comentó Neji

-¿Sabes montarlo?-Preguntó Rukia

-Sí-Contestó Neji

-Entonces echaros a los chinos con quien me montó-Sugirió Rukia

-Móntate con Lee-dijo Neji subiéndose a su caballo-Me gusta ir sólo

-Como quieras-dijo Rukia montándose detrás de Lee

Lee y Neji dieron un talonazo a sus caballos y los 3 partieron siguiendo el río.

Los ninjas trotaban por el bello paisaje cubierto de flores, pasando los huertos y llegando a un bosque. Neji hizo parar al caballo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Lee

-No deberíamos entrar ahí-dijo Neji-No percibo nada bueno

-¿La niña se ha asustado?-Se burló Rukia-¡Cobarde!

Neji soltó un gruñido e hizo correr al caballo mitiéndose él primero en el frondoso bosque con sus amigos siguiéndole.

-¿Por qué te pones nervioso, Neji?-Preguntó Lee

-Por si nos pasase algo-dijo el Hyuga mirándolo con superioridad

-¿Qué nos va a pasar a 500 metros de la granja?-Preguntó Rukia

BOOM 

Una explosión hizo que los asustados caballos relinchasen y dejaran caer al trío escapando los animales.

-¿Rukia?¿Neji?

El humo impedía ver a Lee que buscaba desesperadamente a su amiga. Unas voces rieron alrededor suya y Lee sintió un escalofrío, esas risas…

El humo se dispersó y los chicos pudieron ver a 4 personas ataviadas con unas túnicas negras de nubes rojas. Uno era moreno, otro rubio y había 2 hombres más, uno tenía la cara azul y el otro se cubría casi completamente. Los 2 últimos cogieron a Neji y a Lee poniéndoles un kunai en el cuellos a cada uno.

-¡Rukia-Chan!-Exclamó el moreno-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Itachi…-dijo la chica con desprecio

-¡Princesa!-dijo el rubio cogiéndola por la cintura-¿Qué tal, amor?

-¡Suéltame, Deidara!-dijo Rukia dándole una patada para soltarse

-¿Por qué me tratas así, Rukia?-Preguntó Deidara frotándose la espinilla-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Antes moriría-dijo Rukia con desprecio

-Pues si no fuera porque te queremos viva-dijo Itachi-Juro que cumpliría tus deseos

-De todas formas sólo me faltan 3 cristales para tenerte-dijo Deidara acariciando la de la morena-No podrás resistirte

Lee forcejeó por soltarse.

-¡No la toques!

El hombre azul le acercó más el kunai.

-No por favor-dijo Rukia-¡Soltadlos!¡Ellos no han hecho nada!

-Llora, Rukia, llora-se empezó a burlar Itachi-Llora porque no pudiste salvar a tu familia ni tampoco salvarás a tus amigos porque eres una niña débil

Rukia no aguantó más y apretó los puños. La chica sacó sus abanicos y se dispuso a atacar a Itachi que con un veloz movimiento le bloqueó el brazo obligándola a mirar a Neji y Lee.

-Mirad el efecto que causa el parásito en vuestra amiga-dijo Deidara tirando del pelo a Rukia

En los ojos de Rukia habían aparecido unas pupilas similares a las de un gato.

-¡¡Rukia!!-gritó Lee-¡Soltadme!

-Ya me harté-dijo Itachi-¡Matadlos!

Los 2 hombres levantaron sus kunais en el aire. Neji y Lee cerraron los ojos fuertemente pero un fuerte viento y el sentir arena golpeándoles la cara les hizo abrirlos de golpe. Neji y Lee estaban sueltos. El Hyuga se acercó a Rukia, que se acababa de desmayar, y la cogió a caballo.

-¡Lee, corre!

-Pero…¿Quién?

-Las preguntas luego, ¡CORRE!

El chico obedeció y el trío salió del bosque lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿¡Qué os ha atacado Akatsuki!?

Los chicos acababan de contarle todo a Gai-Sensei que los miraba preocupados.

-Sí-afirmó Lee-Fue una emboscada

-¿Y Rukia está bien?-Preguntó Nana

-Sólo inconsciente-dijo Neji sin soltar a la chica

Gai se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se giró hacia la granjera.

-Mis disculpas-comenzó el hombre-Pero debido a los problemas causados partiremos hacia Konoha ahora mismo…

Rukia despertó viendo como Neji la transportaba mientras que Lee y Gai iban delante callados.

-Neji…-susurró la chica-Lee…

-¡Rukia!-exclamó Lee acercándose a ella velozmente-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento-dijo la chica con lágrimas-Siento no poder ayudaros

Reinó el silencio hasta que Neji habló.

-Fuiste muy valiente-Todos se giraron a él boquiabiertos-Yo jamás me habría enfrentado a Itachi

-Gracias, Neji-dijo Rukia sonriente-Oye…puedo andar

Neji sonrió y la dejó bajar. Gai sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo-Nos queda un largo camino.

-Sensei…-comenzó Rukia según acababan de comenzar a andar-¿Qué son los cristales que Deidara me mencionó?

Gai se puso serio y los 3 chicos pusieron oídos atentos. Después dio un resoplido y comenzó a hablar:

-Antiguamente el parásito se creó para proteger las Aldeas y los cristales servían para controlarlo. Pero uno de los 5 portadores corrompió al parásito creándolo en un ser asesino. Al final, el parásito fue dado a muerte y cada Aldea ocultó un crital

-¿Y por qué no destruyeron los cristales?

-Eran indestructibles-dijo Gai- Akatsuki puede tener el del Sonido y el del Agua

-Y les falta Nieve, Hoja y Arena-calculó Neji-¿Los guardan los Kages?

-No tienen por qué-contestó el adulto-Antiguamente lo tenían los Uchiha; pero ahora lo guarda tu madre

Neji se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Rukia de cuyos ojos resbalaban gotas saladas.

-Entonces…-comenzó Lee-¿Quién tiene el de la Arena?

_¿Les gustó? Siento la tardanza pero me surgieron problemas. Por favor, dejen reviews(No sé porque no me canso de pedirlos si sólo me lee una persona ¬¬)_

_Magicmind: ¡Nee-chan!(Te puedo llamar así: Hermanita mayor en japo xD) Me alegra volver a verte y disculpas por la tardanza. Como siempre me gusta tu comentario y espero que este capi te guste. Por cierto, siento lo del msn. Besos _


	8. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentros.**

-Gaara estás loco

El trío de la Arena avanzaba por los árboles discutiendo como muy comúnmente solían hacer. Gaara y Temari sonreían mientras que Kankuro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kankuro, eres aburrido!-dijo Temari divertida-¡Hacer locuras es excitante!

-Sí, lo admito-dijo el chico-Pero enfrentarnos a Akatsuki…

-Lee habría hecho lo mismo por mí-dijo el pelirrojo con su voz áspera-Y Rukia…le debo mucho. Ella me ayudó a ser mejor persona y el Kazekage. Le debo más de una

Sus hermanos mayores sonrieron al oír sus palabras.

-Aun así estás loco-insistió Kankuro a lo que Gaara rió y Temari lo imitó

…

Nuestros héroes habían logrado alegrar a Rukia y ahora discutían sobre hacer misiones más peligrosas.

-¡Se ha enfrentado ella sola a Itachi Uchiha!-decía Lee-¡Claro que está preparada!

-No sé…-dijo Gai inseguro-Sigue siendo una novata

-Yo aviso-dijo Lee-No hago más misiones tontas. Para algo está el equipo de Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi

Neji rió y de pronto se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Rukia

-Salid de ahí-dijo Neji-¡Vamos!

Los 4 ninjas se pusieron en posición esperando cualquier ataque, pero quien apareció ante ellos fue:

-¡Gaara!

Rukia se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Rukia-Chan…-El chico también la abrazó

Lee y Neji los miraron sin comprender nada pero Gai rió.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage-Sama-saludó Gai

-Buenas tardes-devolvió el pelirrojo

Temari se adelantó a Gaara:

-Ru-Ru…

-¡Tema-Chan!

Las dos chicas también se abrazaron riendo. Rukia levantó la vista y sonrió con malicia al ver a Kankuro.

-¿Qué pasa, Geppeto?

-¡Ey, ojos de estrella!

Ambos se dieron la mano.

Neji y Lee entendían menos aún.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Neji

-Ir a Konoha-informó Temari

-Entonces recibisteis la carta-dijo Gai a lo que Gaara asintió-Entonces podéis acompañarnos, si a mis pupilos no les parece mal

-Que vengan-dijeron Lee y Rukia a la vez

-A mí me da igual-contestó Neji

-Muchas gracias-contestaron los 3 extranjeros

Temari agarró a Rukia del brazo.

-Vosotros seguid delante que nosotras tenemos que hablar de nuestras cosas-dijo la rubia

Los hombres alzaron los hombros y comenzaron todos a caminar.

5 minutos después:

Kankuro, Neji y Gai discutían sobre el mejor tipo de arma en cada fase ninja(Cerca o lejos) y Lee le intentaba sonsacar a Gaara lo que debía hacer en Konoha.

-Lee, déjame-decía el pelirrojo

-Pero venga ¿Qué te cuesta?-decía el moreno-Venga, vamos, porfa, ¿Si…?

-No-contestó rotundamente Gaara-Ya te enterarás

-Pero…

-No

-Mapache asqueroso

Rukia rió a lo que Lee y Gaara le sonrieron provocando que la chica se pusiese como un tomate.

-¡Estoy deseando llegar a Konoha!-dijo Temari sin fijarse en la reacción de su amiga

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Rukia pícaramente

-Pues porque sí

Temari enrojeció.

-Ya-dijo Rukia con ironía-Quizá sea porque te gusta alguien de allá

-¿Y a ti?-preguntó Temari de repente-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No…

-¿Seguro? Porque he visto que Lee y Gaara te hacen ojitos

-¿Lee me hace ojitos?-preguntó Rukia sonriente

-¡Te gusta Lee!

-No-se apresuró a decir Rukia volviendo a ruborizarse

-Pues Gaara-Rukia enrojeció más-¡Se lo voy a decir!¡Gaa…!

TLON 

Todos se giraron dejando ver como Rukia hacía una lave de judo en el suelo a Temari.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Preguntó Kankuro aguantando la risa

-Entrenar-dijo Rukia sin mirarle mientras que le tapaba la boca a Temari

Chicos: Mujeres…¬¬

Todos se giraron y siguieron a lo suyo. Rukia soltó a Temari y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Como me entere de que le has dicho algo te clavo los abanicos-amenazó Rukia

-Bueno-dijo Temari-Mejor se lo dices tú en el baile

-¿Qué baile?

…

-¡Dentro de 2 semanas habrá un baile en honor al cumpleaños de la 5ª Hokage!

Toda la Aldea se encontraba reunida en la plaza de la Aldea escuchando a la secretaria de Tsunade(No recuerdo como se llama).

-Que estupidez-dijo Kankuro

-¿Eso significa que no irás?-Preguntó Rukia

-Eso exactamente. Es una pérdida de tiempo

-Tsch-les advirtió Gai intentando escuchar

-Todos tendréis que llevar pareja y la asistencia es obligatoria

Hubo un "OUCH!" general.

-No hará falta regalo, sólo pareja así que…¡Apresuraos chicos!

-Esto no me va a gustar…-dijo Rukia

-¿Qué apostamos a qué tú consigues pareja antes que yo?-dijo Temari

-Mejor no apostar que siempre pierdo-dijo Rukia-Anda, vamos a ver un vestido para la fiesta Temari. ¡Adiós chicos!

Las 2 chicas se fueron dejando allí a Lee, Kankuro, Gaara y Neji.

-Esto si que va a ser una misión difícil-dijo Gaara

Todos asintieron viendo como varias chicas pasaban junto a ellos juntando las cabezas y riendo con picardía. Los 4 chicos se miraron y echaron a correr tras Temari y Rukia.

_Pues otro capítulo más y no pidáis otro hasta mañana xD. _

_MagicMind: No sé si tienes razón o no sobre lo de que leen mi historia pero…no importa porque un comentario tuyo ya me hace feliz jeje. Toma otro capitulito más pero advierto que puedo tardar en subir otro…Sorry y gracias por el review._


	9. ¡La más dura misión!: pedir citas

**Capítulo 9: ¡La más dura misión!: Pidamos salir a las chicas**

Nuestro cuarteto musical andaba tras la pista de Temari y Rukia intentando que no les viesen.

-¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?-preguntó Neji-¿Vais a pedir salir todos a Temari?

-Ni lo sueñes-dijeron Kankuro y Gaara a la vez

-Entonces a Rukia…

-Oye, bonito, ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Gaara entonces

-¿Yo?-enrojece-Vigilaros

-Ya…-dijeron los otros 3 mirándole raro

-¡Ey, mirad!-dijo Lee señalando un escaparate-¡Temari!

-Buen trabajo supercejas-se burló Kankuro

Los 4 chicos se acercaron intentando oír algo con la puerta abierta.

-Éste es precioso, Rukia-Los chicos vieron que Temari llevaba un vestido rojo

-No soy una prostituta-contestó Rukia mirando de todo menos vestidos

-¿Y éste?

-¡De amarillo nada!-exclamó Rukia

-Pero si te hace juego con los ojos

-Ya te podría hacer a ti juego con el cerebro ¬¬

-¡Ey el amarillo le quedaría bien con sus ojos y su tono de piel!-dijo Kankuro-Además es un vestido precioso

Todos se apartaron de él.

-¿Cómo hablaríais vosotros si durmieseis con vuestra hermana mayor?-Preguntó Kankuro pero los chicos no se acercaron-Críos…

-Mariquita…-susurró Gaara y todos volvieron a escuchar

-¿Por qué no miras tus vestidos y yo me ocupo de los míos?-sugirió Rukia un poco cansada-Además, no iré al baile

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Temari

-¡Tem, mírame!-dijo Rukia-Parezco un alien que además no sabe dar dos pasos sin que pise a mi pareja. ¡No voy y punto!-La chica se encaminó hacia la puerta

-¿Te rindes?-Preguntó Temari-Toda la vida amargada, llorando por tus padres, buscando la venganza…¿Y ahora te rindes al encontrar pareja?¡Qué pena!-Rukia agachó la mirada y Temari la arrastró dentro de nuevo-¿Sabes qué vas a hacer? Insinuarte al primer chaval que entre por esa puerta

Los 4 chicos se miraron y al momento Lee ya no estaba pero:

-¡Mamá esa fiesta es muy problemática!-el chico acababa de entrar arrastrado por una mujer parecida a él

-La asistencia es obligatoria, Shikamaru-le espetó su madre-Así que te compras un traje, invitas a una dama y listo

-¡Será cabrón!-gritaron los 4 amigos a la vez

Rukia se fue a acercar debido al reto, pero Temari la frenó.

-Al próximo, ése es mío-dijo la rubia

-¡Oh! Por él querías venir a Konoha-dijo Rukia-¿Le llamo?

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió Temari-¡Rukia!

Rukia ya se acercaba al chico de la coleta.

-Esto…hola-saludó Rukia

-Hola-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

-¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?

-Lo siento, pero no eres tú en quien pensaba-se disculpó el Nara

-¡Oh, no es para mí!-aclaró Rukia-¡Es para mi amiga!-Señaló a Temari

Temari se volvió roja y Shikamaru sonrió. El chico se acercó a la rubia y le cogió la mano.

-No pensaba que vendrías-dijo Shikamaru besando la mano de Temari-¿Por qué no avisaste?

-Bueno…He-he estado o-ocupada

Temari estaba roja y tartamudeaba.

-¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?-preguntó Shikamaru de pronto

Temari sonrió a Shikamaru y luego a Rukia.

-Di que sí o va a por Rukia, di que sí o va a por Rukia-lo animaban los 4 compañeros de fuera en voz baja

-Sí-contestó a lo que los 4 espías suspiraron aliviados

-Vamos, Shikamaru-dijo la madre-Éstos trajes son horribles

-Entonces ya hablaremos-Shikamaru la besó dulcemente y luego se fue-Hasta luego

El joven y su madre salieron de la tienda y Temari hizo amago de desmayarse.

-Ya te dije yo que iba a perder la apuesta-dijo Rukia sujetándola

-Si no fuese porque tú se lo dijiste, no me habría visto-dijo Temari-Te debo una

-Sí, y la del de la Arena, y el del Agua, y Ryuichi…-enumeró Rukia

-Ya pero a éste sí le quiero-dijo Temari cogiendo un vestido blanco-Creo que me probaré éste

-¡Buena elección!-reconoció Rukia sonriendo y mirando unos vestidos azules claro

-¿Ya tienes pareja?

Rukia soltó el vestido de golpe y se giró viendo a Neji. Lee Gaara y Kankuro miraron a donde antes estaba el chico y maldijeron al aire.

-Hijo de su madre…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Rukia sin girarse

-Pasaba por aquí-dijo Neji-¿Tienes pareja?

-No-dijo Rukia-Pero no creo que vaya

-¿Entonces tú irías…?

-Me quedo éste, Rukia-dijo Temari saliendo ya del vestuario-¡Hola, Neji-Kun!

-Si ya lo tienes paga y vámonos-dijo Rukia a lo que la rubia obedeció-¿Qué decías, Hyuga?

-Que si tú…

-Listo vámonos. Adiós Neji

Temari la agarró del brazo.

-Adiós-dijo Rukia riendo y ambas chicas salieron de la tienda sin ver a los otros 3 espías

Neji suspiró y se giró hacia el escaparate viendo a sus compañeros hacerle señas de "Ven que cuando salgas te vas a enterar". Neji salió pero antes de recibir algún puñetazo dijo:

-Eso del baile es una estupidez. Rukia no va a ir. Será mejor que probemos con otras

-Sí-afirmó Kankuro-Mejor

Lee no apartó la vista de Rukia hasta que Gaara le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo una seña para irse. Lee suspiró y no participó en el intento de pedir ir a otra persona que no fuese ella.

…

Ya era la noche antes de la víspera del baile y todos tenían pareja, todos salvo nuestro cuarteto del Apocalipsis.

-¿Por qué todas tenían que ser invitadas?-preguntó Kankuro dejándose caer en la hierba del jardín de Gai-Sensei

-A éste paso Rukia también tendrá chico-dijo Lee con angustia

-Sólo queda una opción-dijo Gaara-Pero recordaré toda la vida a Naruto por esto

Gaara hizo un clon de arena.

-¡Henge!

El clon se convirtió en una chica pelirroja de pelo largo y recogido en una trenza.

Kankuro, Neji y Lee se miraron.

-No caeré tan bajo-dijo Neji

-Pues no vengas y que te pille Tsunade luego-dijo Kankuro-¡Bushin!¡Henge!

El clon de Kankuro se transformó en una chica castaño de pelo rizado y tan linda como la de Gaara.

-Yo paso-dijo Lee-No sé hacerlo

-Yo te puedo dejar uno-dijo Gaara

-Gracias, pero no iré-dijo Lee saltando la valla-Voy a dar un paseo

Lee se fue dejando a Gaara mirándole melancólico y a Kankuro intentando que Neji consiguiese pareja de esa forma tan peculiar.

Las piernas de Lee le llevaban de forma que el chico no sabía muy bien donde llegaría. Sólo sus piernas parecían saber lo que el chico quería y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en casa de Neji. Lee suspiró y dio media vuelta pero:

-¿Lee?

Lee se giró viendo a Rukia sentada en la ventana de su cuarto. El chico sonrió y se acercó trepando por un árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la chica divertida

-Mis piernas que cobran vida-dijo Lee y Rukia rió

-¿Vas a ir al baile?-preguntó la morena jugando con su pelo

-No creo. ¿Y tú?

-Nadie que yo quiera me ha pedido ir...-dijo Rukia-No me apetecía ir ni con Kiba ni con Naruto

-Entonces…¿No tienes pareja?

Rukia negó y el corazón de Lee comenzó a echar cohetes.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?-preguntó el chico

-¿Qué?-dijo Rukia desconcertada

-¿Harías el honor de acompañarme al baile?-repitió Lee

Rukia sonrió.

-Me encantaría…-Rukia le besó en la mejilla-Ahora será mejor que te vayas, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Rukia corrió las cortinas y Lee saltó del árbol.

-¡SÍ!

Lee era el chico más feliz en ése momento. Él y Rukia, Rukia y él. El chico se alejó dando saltos de alegría esperando contarle todo a Neji en cuanto le viera.

_**Yatá. Soy peor que un día sin pan xD. Bueno, como siempre dejen reviews.**_

_**Nolwen: Otro capitulito para ti. Gracias por las ideas y animo con "Four Seasons" x. Besos**_


	10. Baile y Celos

**Capítulo 10: Baile y Celos**

Era la mañana del día del baile y los 9 novatos junto con el trío de la arena y nuestros 3 héroes arreglaban el local para la noche. Los chicos se dedicaban de los alimentos y las chicas de la decoración. Todo el local estaba alborotado así que no prestaron atención a la exclamación de Kankuro:

-¿¡Qué vas al baile con Rukia!?

-No grites-suplicó Lee

-Es que es muy fuerte. Le dice que no a Hyuga y a ti sí

-A mí no me dijo que no-aclaró Neji-No me dijo nada

-Has tenido suerte-dijo Gaara-Pero me alegro

-Sí, felicidades-dijo el pelilargo con ironía

-Oye, ¿Y al final vosotros vais con Kaara y Ginkuro?-Preguntó Lee riendo

-Calla y trae vasos-dijo Kankuro enrojeciendo

…

Un poco más lejos:

Rukia colocaba los adornos que Temari le iba dando en el techo.

-Ahora en serio-dijo Rukia-¿Tenías algo con Shikamaru de antes?

-Bueno…-comenzó Temari-Me salvó hace tiempo

-¡Eh, que bonito!-dijo Rukia sonriente pero su expresión cambió al ver acercarse a Sakura e Ino riendo

-¡Ey, Inoue!-exclamó Ino-¿Es cierto qué sales con el supercejas?

-No le llames así-Le advirtió Rukia sin mirarla

-¿Y le has besado?-Preguntó Sakura

Rukia no contestó.

-Largaos de aquí-dijo Temari

-¡Tú cierra el pico!-le exclamó Ino-¡Roba novios!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-chilló la rubia cabreadaç

Todos se giraron hacia ellas.

-Shikamaru era mío hasta que llegaste tú-le espetó Ino-¡Furcia!

-Oye una chica tan descerebrada como tú nunca conseguiría a alguien como Shikamaru

-¡NI TÚ A NADIE!-chilló Ino-¡ERES LO PEOR DE LAS CHICAS!¡NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ!

-¡Cállate!

Temari se tiró sobre Ino y ambas comenzaron a pegarse. Rukia bajó de un salto y cogió a Ino mientras que Temari era sujetada por Shikamaru.

-¡Suéltala, alienígena!-le chilló Sakura a Rukia apartándola de la rubia-Oye, Inoue, sinceramente: ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto estómago como para ir con Rock Lee?

-¡Porque es mejor persona que tú niña idiota!-chilló Rukia-Si vuelves a meterte con él...-Rukia la miró a los ojos- volveré a transformarme

-¡NO!-chilló Sakura-¡Suéltame!

Rukia la soltó y Sakura se abrazó a Ino. La Inoue se giró hacia ellas.

-¡Largo!-le exclamó y las chicas se fueron corriendo

Rukia se giró a Temari a la que Shikamaru le limpiaba la sangre del labio. Rukia se acercó a Lee tras ver la escena.

-Lee…-comenzó Rukia

-¿Sí?

Rukia le abrazó y el chico se puso rojo. Gaara y Kankuro sonrieron y Neji dejó caer la botella que llevaba en su mano para irse corriendo ante la mirada de todos.

…

-¡Éste vestido es de mi primer baile! Pero no creo que te quedé bien

La señora Hyuga ponía vestidos encima de la cama para dejarle uno a Rukia en el baile.

-No sé como agradecérselo, señora-decía Rukia cogiendo el vestido rosa que le acababa de dar la mujer

-¡Es un placer!-Neji apareció vestido con su traje en la puerta-¡Qué lindo Neji!

Rukia se giró y se quedó pasmada al ver al chico. Rukia observó a Neji completamente:

Su pelo estaba suelto ahora mismo y llevaba una camisa negra con unos pantalones blancos y la chaqueta al hombro. Neji y Rukia se miraron a los ojos y ambos apartaron la cara ruborizándose.

-Estás guapísimo-dijo Rukia acercándose a él

Neji no contestó.

-¿Tienes pareja?-preguntó su madre sacando más vestidos

-Sí-contestó el chico y miró a Rukia de reojo-Pero la iré a recoger en una hora. Bueno, voy a terminar de cambiarme

El chico se fue sin ni siquiera mirar a Rukia que agachó la cabeza. La abuela de Neji pasó por allí y cogió del brazo a Rukia.

-Tengo algo para ti-dijo la mujer

-¿Para mí?-preguntó Rukia-¿Dónde me lleva?

La anciana no contestó y la siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a la que parecía su habitación. La mujer sentó a Rukia en la cama y abrió el armario.

-Esto era de TenTen-dijo la anciana enseñándole un vestido negro con un dragón rojo bordado-Gai-Sensei me lo dio hace poco para que tú te lo pusieras

-TenTen…-susurró Rukia recordando el dolor de Lee y Neji-No sé si puedo aceptarlo…

La mujer le dio un capón.

-¡Debes!-exclamó-Harás feliz a Neji y Lee…eres tan parecida a ella…

La mujer le acarició la cara y Rukia sonrió.

-Entonces lo llevaré-dijo-¡Muchas gracias!

…

Neji se encontraba sentado en un banco del jardín cuando llegó Lee con un traje verde oscuro.

-¿Qué tal Neji?-saludó

-Hola-dijo Neji fríamente

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lee sentándose a su lado

-Nada. Yo soy así

-¿Te hice algo?

-Oye, tu novia te espera-dijo Neji poniéndose de pie-Voy a buscar a mi pareja

Lee se acercó a él.

-Ella no es mi novia-le explicó-Sólo me acompaña

-Ya, bueno, vale. Además no me importa. Lo siento, Lee

Neji comenzó a andar dejando allí a Lee pensativo.

-¿Lee?

Lee se giró viendo a Rukia con el vestido y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

-Estás preciosa-dijo Lee-Pero…

Lee agachó la mirada al recordar el vestido de TenTen. Rukia le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que se mirasen a los ojos.

-Tú tampoco estás mal-dijo Rukia sonriente-¿Vamos?

Lee le ofreció el brazo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la fiesta.

…

-¡Me habéis engañado, maricas!-exclamaba Kankuro a Gaara y Neji que reían-Dijisteis que vendríais con vuestros clones

-Ya pero hemos encontrado a chicas de verdad-decía Gaara

Neji había pedido el favor a su prima Hanabi y Gaara había pillado por sorpresa a la hermana de Kiba así que Kankuro fue el único solitario en todo el baile.

-Oye-dijo Hanabi de pronto-¿Ésos no son Lee y la nueva?

Los 3 chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el look de Rukia y no eran los únicos.

-No me digas que ésa es Inoue-decían Kiba y Naruto a la vez

-Todos te miran-Le susurró Lee a Rukia-Eso significa que he venido con la chica más guapa de aquí

Rukia enrojeció. Los 2 chicos se acercaron a Neji, Kankuro y Gaara a los que se habían unido Temari y Shikamaru.

-¡Estás guapísima!-Decía Temari abrazándola

-¿Es el vestido de TenTen?-Preguntó Neji con sarcasmo

Rukia asintió.

-¿Y te atreves a ponértelo?-dijo el chico con desprecio-¿Ponerte el vestido que YO le regalé a ella?

-Neji…-comenzó Lee

Rukia agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN EGOÍSTA!?-chilló-¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA!

-¡Apareciste y eso es lo que importa!-dijo Neji-Apareciste en mi vida y me hiciste daño

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver aparecer en tu vida con hacerte daño!?

-Tú no lo comprenderías-dijo el chico mirando al suelo-Tú no comprendes lo que me pasa. Sólo me entendía ella…

PLAS 

En la mejilla de Neji apareció una marca roja. Rukia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas rabiosas, tenía la mano levantada y todos se habían girado hacia ellos.

-¡TE ODIO!-chilló Rukia-¡TE ODIO, HYUGA!

Rukia cogió a Temari y se la llevó al baño corriendo.

La mente de Neji parecía un cacao y las palabras de Rukia resonaban en su mente: ¡TE ODIO!. Neji sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y al notar que todos los demás le miraban sólo levantó la mirada.

-¿¡Por qué no os metéis en vuestros asuntos!?

Todos se giraron después de que las chicas le lanzasen miradas de odio a Neji, incluída Hanabi.

-Eres un insensible-dijo Hanabi dándole una bofetada

-¡Pues seré un cabrón, un impresentable y todo lo que vosotras queráis!-exclamó Neji a Hanabi mientras que ésta se iba-Las mujeres son problemáticas…

-Y tú un poco idiota-admitió Kankuro dando otro sorbo a su bebida

Neji pasó de él. Ahora sólo podía pensar en Rukia…y en que ella tenía razón…pero no sabía que se había apoderado de él…y se estaba asustando…

_**Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho xD. Bueno, espero que aún les guste. Besos.**_

_**Nolwenn: Aquí tienes otro capi Nee-Chan y espero que te siga gustando xD. Gracias por todo**_


	11. ¡A love Suicide! Más sorpresas

**Capítulo 11: "A love Suicide". Más sorpresas. **

-¡Todos los tíos son unos cerdos!-decía Hanabi a Hinata Temari y rukia

Las 4 chicas se encontraban en el baño demostrando una a una el odio que le tenían a Neji y a los hombres.

-Yo no sabía que él le regaló el vestido a TenTen…-decía Rukia-De saberlo no me lo hubiese puesto…

-Al baile desnuda no podrías venir-dijo Temari

-No habría ni venido-explicó Rukia-Neji fue a pedirme venir pero…

-Pero yo te llevé corriendo-dijo Temari-Tú tenías que ir con Lee

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hinata

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Hanabi comprendiendo el plan de Temari-¡Lee quiere a Rukia!

-¿¡Qué!?-Dijeron Hinata y Rukia a la vez

-Temari-dijo Rukia amenanzándola-Habla…

-Pues yo…-la chica se ruborizó-Yo oí como Lee le decía a Gaara que tú eras muy linda y que deseaba ir al baile contigo…que no le había gustado nunca nadie tanto…Y cómo le vi sufrir pues…

Rukia agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo del baño haciendo jurar a las chicas que la creían haber visto sonreír.

…

Lee se encontraba sentado en un banco bebiendo su copa y mirando las estrellas. Sus amigos estaban mal y él no podía hacer nada. Neji era su amigo pero Rukia…Rukia le encantaba. Si ésos 2 no lograban llevarse bien, las misiones no irían bien; debía renunciar a Rukia.

-Yo a ella no le gustaré-susurró el chico-Nadie como ella se enamoraría de un chico tan feo como yo…

-A mí me pareces muy lindo

Lee se giró encontrándose con Rukia que le miraba sonriente.

-¿Me oíste?-preguntó el chico poniéndose rojo-Yo sólo…

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó Rukia cortándole-O prefieres bailar

-¿Bailar?-Preguntó Lee

-Sí-dijo Rukia-Aquí…esto es un baile ¿No? Y tú mi pareja

Rukia le tendió la mano y Lee la agarró. Lee y Rukia se colocaron en el momento en que sonaba "A love suicide"(Quien la quiera que me la diga). Lee comenzó a llevar los pasos de Rukia levantándola del suelo, dando vueltas y pegándose lo máximo a ella.

**Say  
Where is my shame,  
When I call your name?  
So, please don't set me free  
I'm as heavy as can be  
I will do you harm  
I will break my arm  
I am a victim of your charms **

**want to be dead  
When I'm in bed  
I can be so mean  
You can beat me  
I would like to shame you  
I would like to blame you  
Just because of my love to you **

Lee atrajo a Rukia hacia sí. Los chicos bailaban sin querer que la canción acabase. Temari, Hanabi y Hinata los observaron y enseguida la rubia y Shikamaru ya estaban abajo bailando con ellos.

**Cause  
Love itself is just as brief as a candle in the wind  
It is pure white just like sin **

Más parejas se unieron a ellos, pero Rukia y Lee eran los que más brillaban aquella noche. Rukia abrazó a Lee mientras que bailaban notando como el corazón del chico aceleraba por momentos.

Lee aupaba a Rukia y la cogía sin querer que el baile terminase nunca. Rukia le sonreía dulcemente aguantando ya poco. La chica pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico.

La música comenzó a ceder y Lee no pudo aguantar más. El chico cogió a Rukia y la besó dando una vuelta con ella a lo que las demás parejas aplaudieron.

Neji miraba desde una esquina junto a Kankuro y ambos no parecían nada contentos por la escena. Lee apartó sus labios de los de Rukia poniéndose ésta roja.

-Yo…lo siento-dijo Lee enrojeciendo-Yo no quería…

Lee no pudo seguir debido a que Rukia le robó un dulce beso.

-Venga ya, coño, que tenéis que dejar algo para luego-dijo Temari cogiendo a Rukia mientras que Gaara cogía a Lee

Todos los chicos comenzaron a darle ánimos a Lee mientras que Hanabi, Hinata y Temari abrazaban a Rukia.

-Gracias, Tem-susurró Rukia-Muchas gracias

-No me las des-susurró la rubia abrazándola fuertemente-Más me alegro yo…

Rukia sonrió hasta que se oyó una explosión y todo se llenó de humo. Todos comenzaron a toser, se estaban ahogando.

-¡KARENGAN!

Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y se metió entre la gente.

-Por favor, seguidme-pidió Rukia-Os llevaré al local

Todos comenzaron a seguir los 2 ojos amarillos que entraron en el local cerrando el último la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo Hinata

-No hay de que…-susurró Rukia sonriente

-WAAA-chilló Ino-ARAÑAS

Rukia, Hinata, Hanabi y Temari observaron hacia el suelo y las paredes viendo un montón de arañas blancas.

-¡No os mováis!-dijo Neji-Explotan. No las toquéis

-¡Neji!-exclamó Lee acercándose a él-Yo…

-Enhorabuena-dijo Neji sin mirarle

-No venía a decirte nada de eso-dijo Lee confundido

-¡Lee!

-¡Shika!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Neji!

Neji y Lee se giraron viendo a las 4 chicas rodeadas completamente por las arañas.

-¡Rukia!-exclamaron Neji y Lee a la vez pero un pájaro apareció frente a ellos

-MUAJAJAJA

Todos miraron hacia arriba viendo a Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame y una figura que no conocían pues se escondía bajo una capucha negra.

-¡Deidara!-exclamó Lee-¡Déjalas en paz!

Lee hizo amago de subir pero hubo una pequeña explosión seguida por un grito de Rukia cuyo hombro comenzó a sangrar ante el impacto.

-Es divertido-dijo Deidara-¿Os asustan las arañas, niños?

-Diviértete con ellos, Deidara-dijo Sasori y se giró hacia Itachi-Itachi, coge al portador del cristal-mira al de la capucha-Y tú cógela a ella

-No recibo órdenes tuyas-dijo el chico misterioso-Si la cojo será porque yo quiero

-Pues hazlo-gruñó el hombre a lo que el chico bajó a una velocidad impresionante poniéndose frente a Rukia.

-No la toques

Lee se acercó a él pero el chico paró la patada que el joven le iba a dar. El chico misterioso lanzó a Lee contra Neji. Lee pudo ver el resplandor amarillo en sus ojos. El chico se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

-¡Tú!-exclamó-Tú mataste a TenTen, AGH

El chico le clavó unas garras que sacó de los guantes que llevaba en la pierna a Lee que cayó al suelo dolorido. Rukia le rajó la cara al joven con los abanicos dejando ver al descubierto su cara. Rukia se quedó impresionada y calló de rodillas.

-Eres tú…

-¡Cuánto tiempo…hermanita…!

**_… _**

**_Bueno, quizá en éste capítulo estuviese más espesita pero es que han surgido algunos problemas y estoy enfermando además así que SORRY T.T; bueno, dejen reviews o no lo hagan que con éste capítulo no me los merezco._**

**_Nolwenn¿Qué te diré que no sepas¡Pos que eres la única que lee mi fic y por lo tanto la mejor de todos! xD. Otro capi para ti y ojalá tengas pronto "Four Seasons" que me tiene intrigada jeje. Un besazo Nee-chan. _**


	12. Akatsuki

**Capítulo 12: Akatsuki**

-Eres tú…

-¡Cuánto tiempo…hermanita…!

-¿Hermanita?-dijeron Neji y Lee a la vez

-Ryuichi…-susurró Rukia traumatizada

El chico sonrió. Su pelo era negro y revoltoso cómo si se acabase de levantar y tenía los ojos amarillos, al igual que Rukia. Vestía con un chándal negro y blanco y su banda se encontraba rajada protegiendo su frente.

-¿Qué se siente al ver de nuevo a tu hermanito, Rukia?-se burló Itachi y los Akatsuki rieron

Rukia no podía dejar de mirar al apuesto chico que tenía delante.

-Tú…muriste…-dijo Rukia-El Kazekage me lo dijo

-En realidad no-dijo Ryuichi-Akatsuki nos quería vivos pero se creyó que el veneno pudo matarte y sólo me cogieron a mí…Ahora ellos son mi familia y, fíjate, me siento a gusto. Pero ahora, tú vendrás con nosotros. AGH

Una mano de arena sujetó a Ryuichi apretándole fuertemente.

-¡Itachi, ya!

-¿Qué?

Itachi apareció tras Gaara cogiendo el cristal que llevaba colgado del cuello.

-Buen momento elegí para no llevar la calabaza y usar la protección para coger al otro idiota-maldijo Gaara

-¡Gaara, el chakra!-chilló Temari al ver que Ryuichi se estaba liberando

-Tarde…

Ryuichi se acercó a Gaara y lo lanzó contra la mesa dejándolo tirado.

-¡Gaara!-Rukia se puso de pie para ir hacia él

-No, no-dijo Itachi amenazando con la katana a Lee-Elige quien debe morir

-¡Sois unos cerdos!-gritó Neji-¡No podéis hacer eso!

-Cierra el pico, Hyuga-dijo Ryuichi amenazándole con las cuchillas

-Gaara…Lee…Neji…

Rukia estaba volviéndose loca, los 3 chicos daban vueltas por su cabeza y ella se estaba mareando y sufriendo.

-¡Por favor, dejadlos!-suplicó Rukia-Iré con vosotros

Ryuichi soltó a Neji e Itachi a Lee.

-Muy bien, Rukia-Chan-dijo Deidara acercándose a ella-Ya eres nuestras

-¡Konoha senpuu!

-Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou

-Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Itachi esquivó el ataque de Kakashi, mientras que Deidara saltaba evitando los golpes de la Sra. Hyuga y Ryuichi paraba la patada de Gai. Kurenai y Asuma se encontraban peleando contra Kisame y Sasori.

-¡Sensei!-exclamaron los alumnos

-Rukia, Temari, Neji, Kankuro-dijo Gai-Llevaos a los heridos y los demás fuera

-¡De eso nada!-dijo Ryu intentando atacar a Gai que lo paraba con dificultad

-Sensei…-se quejó Rukia

-¡VAMOS!

Los chicos obedecieron y se llevaron a todos fuera.

-¡Mierda, se ha ido!-maldijo Deidara

-¡Retirada!-ordenó Itachi

Deidara lanzó una araña que explotó provocando que Akatsuki saliese sin ser visto.

Los adultos salieron tosiendo y enseguida se acercaron a los alumnos. Gai se acercó a Rukia cuyo vestido estaba desgarrado y el hombro herido y luego a Lee que no podía andar.

-Avisad a Tsunade…

…

-¡Tienen otro cristal!-dijo Rukia golpeando la mesa

Todos los senseis junto con Tsunade, Shizune, la madre de Neji, Rukia y Gaara se encontraban en la sala de reuniones.

-Tranquilízate, Rukia-suplicó Tsunade

-Desde que vine aquí no hago nada más que causar problemas-dijo Rukia

-¿Y qué?-dijo Gai-Soy más feliz teniéndote a ti en el equipo que con cualquier otra sustituta de TenTen. Además, ayudaste a Lee a ser feliz

-Sí, pero sólo les faltan 2 cristales y me tendrán…

-Por lo que parece no saben que yo tengo el otro cristal-dijo la Sra. Hyuga-Pero me decepcionaste, Gaara

El chico no había abierto la boca desde el incidente.

-Gaara hizo lo que pudo-defendió Tsunade-No esperaba nadie que atacasen ésa noche. En cualquier caso, se lo habrían llevado tarde o temprano

-¿Y qué pasa con los otros 2?-preguntó Asuma

-Tenemos suerte de que no sepan quien tiene el de la Hoja-dijo Shizune-Y hemos mandado Anbus a la Nieve. Todo está protegido

-No me esperaba eso de Ryuichi-dijo Kakashi-Él siempre fue un chico que no servía para nada

-Algo parecido a Naruto-dijo Tsunade-Pero todo es posible

-Yo fui informada de que hay 2 Akatsukis más-informó Kurenai-Ryuichi y otro más que no logramos identificar

-Otro Akatsuki más…

…

-¿¡Qué se os ha escapado!?

Ryuichi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame se encontraban inclinados ante el holograma de su Jefe que no estaba nada contento.

-Lo siento, señor-dijo Sasori-Los maestros llegaron y la chica escapó

-¡Pero tenemos un cristal!-Añadió Ryuichi-Eso nos compensa con el otro fallo

El Jefe rió.

-Tienes un gran descaro, Ryu-le filicitó-Como bien esperaba de ti. Ahora iros, ya volveremos a intentarlo

-¡Sí, señor!

El holograma desapareció y Sasori y Deidara se giraron rabiosos hacia Ryuichi.

-Te has ganado al Jefe, pero que sepas que no siempre serás su favorito-dijo Sasori

-¡Cómo tiemblo!-se burló Ryuichi riendo

-Recuerda que yo te di el poder, Ryuichi

-Pero yo lo intensifiqué-dijo Ryuichi-¿Y lo mejor? Lo controlo a mi antojo.

-Ojalá yo pudiese manejar mi sello así…

Ryuichi se giró viendo salir de la oscuridad a una chica castaña de ojos verdes ataviada con una capa de viaje con el estampado de Akatsuki.

-¡Mi dulce Rebecca!-dijo Ryuichi abrazándola y besándola-¿Me echaste de menos?

-Te fuiste 3 horas, Ryuichi-dijo la chica

-Suficiente-añadió el joven-Y no me llames así. No me gusta ése estúpido nombre; soy Ryu

-Bien, Ryu-dijo Rebecca-Me ha gustado volver a verte, pero he de volver con el Jefe

La chica le besó y se marchó dejando allí a los demás. Itachi se acercó a Ryu.

-Y pensar que ésa chica estaba enamorada de mí antes-dijo Itachi

-Pues ahora te jodes que es mía-dijo Ryu haciendo que Itachi le diese una colleja y ambos rieran.

…

Rebecca se encontraba en su laboratorio preparando medicinas y venenos. Llevaba 3 meses en Akatsuki y el Jefe la trataba bien…además había sido gracias a él…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Y cuándo acabes ordena las cosas y espera al chico de las mercancías!

Rebecca trabajaba en una tienda de equipamiento sanitario y su jefe no paraba de darle órdenes. La joven obedeció y se puso a atender en el momento en que 2 chicos morenos entraban.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Rebecca-¿Qué desean?

-Vendas-dijo uno de los chicos el cuál tenía ojos amarillos-Y medicinas

Rebecca se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, esos ojos…

-¿Ryuichi?

-¿Rebecca?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Rebecca se llevó la mano al costado un segundo en el momento en que aparecía el Jefe.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el hombre

-Sí…-dijo Rebecca-Duele mucho, pero lo aguanto

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo-le felicitó-Y pronto formarás a ser parte de los mejores

Rebecca no contestó y continuó haciendo su trabajo a lo que el Jefe suspiró.

-Te avisaré cuando te necesitemos-dijo-Sigue trabajando

Rebecca hizo una reverencia y el hombre se fue. Rebecca dio un suspiró y se sentó dejando al descubierto su tripa en la que una especie de tatuaje en forma de araña parpadeaba provocando un gran dolor en la chica. Odiaba ése sello, y odiaba a la persona que se lo puso…

**FLASH BACK**

Un chico de pelo plateado y un hombre de pelo negro se encontraban observando a una pequeña y desnuda Rebecca de 10 años que se encontraba atada en una celda. El sello que la chica tenía en el costado crecía formando una figura y no podrían soltar a Rebecca hasta que éste se formase del todo.

-Ya falta poco, Kabuto-dijo el hombre-Pronto podremos tener a mi sucesora…

-Pero, Orochimaru-Sama-se quejó Kabuto-¿Por qué ella?

-Porque tú la recogiste cuando su madre murió en el parto y ella ha demostrado serme muy fiel. Su sello no es como el de Anko…éste no le transferirá mis poderes pero la volverá una completa asesina

Orochimaru rió y la chica dio un último grito de dolor para luego caer desmayada.

-El proceso ha concluido…

Orochimaru se acercó a Rebecca y la cogió en brazos poniéndole una sábana encima.

-Bien hecho…Hija mía…

7 años después:

Rebecca caminaba por los pasillos hacia la habitación de su "padre" para recibir órdenes de lo que debía hacer tras matar 15 Anbus en la Aldea de la Niebla. Ls joven se encontró con la puerta entreabierta y se asomó viendo a Orochimaru cabreado y a Kabuto hablando con él.

-No podemos seguir teniéndola-decía Kabuto-Es perjudicial, el sello se está descontrolando y, además, el sello de Kimimaro y los demás es mucho mejor

-¡No pienso deshacerme de ella!-exclamó Orochimaru-No la abandonaré, sabe demasiado…

-¿Entonces qué hago?

Orochimaru sonrió con maldad y luego miró a Kabuto.

-Mátala…

Rebecca se quedó pálida pero le dio tiempo a reaccionar para salir corriendo sin que nadie más allí supiese de ella.

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

**-**¿Chuchería?

Rebecca levantó la cabeza y vio a Ryu al pie de las escaleras. Rebecca sonrió.

-¿Sí?-preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie

-Te llama el Jefe-informó-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente-dijo Rebecca colocándose el moño que llevaba-Dile que ahora mismo subo

El chico obedeció y le mandó una dulce sonrisa para después irse.

Rebecca colocó todo su laboratorio y se puso de nuevo su capa de Akatsuki para subir hacia la habitación de su Jefe. La chica golpeó la puerta con los nudillos hasta que oyó "Adelante" y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué desea, señor?-preguntó haciendo una reverencia

-¿Te acuerdas de tu amiga Rukia?-dijo el hombre sonriendo con maldad

El corazón de Rebecca dio un vuelco al oír el nombre de su antigua mejor amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Pues que vas a cumplir tu primer trabajito…y ella está muy implicada…

_**DIOSSS me he ansiado escribiendo xD. Bueno, ya empezamos a conocer más gente por lo tanto más líos y comedia xD. Espero que os siga gustando y please REVIEWS.**_

_**Nolwenn: Espero tu regreso, Nee-Chan. Espero que te guste éste capítulo y ya me dirás tu opinión sobre Rebe y Ryu xD**_

_**Hoshiko-Chan: Y yo que creía que mi historia era tan mala que sólo la iba a leer una persona y apareces tú xD. Me alegro de que te guste. Ojalá sigas dándome comentarios xD**_


	13. ¡Salvados por la campana!¡ A New Girl!

**Capítulo 13: ¡Salvados por la campana! La misteriosa Rebecca.**

Rukia y Lee ya llevaban casi un mes saliendo, pero las misiones y la presencia de Neji les impedía disfrutar al máximo de la relación.

Además, Lee no se sentía contento de que Neji y Rukia no se dirigiesen ni la palabra. No podían colaborar bien en las misiones y a Gai se le agotaba la paciencia al igual que a Lee que se cansaba de misiones fáciles, aburridas y sin interés alguno.

Neji, en cambio, le daban absolutamente igual las misiones porque se había empeñado en hacerlas él solo antes que con Rukia.

-Vosotros iros a revolcaron en un seto que ya me ocupo yo

Ésa era su forma de hacer perder los estribos a Rukia más común.

Hacía ya mucho que había pasado lo del baile y Gaara y sus hermanos se habían ido hacía tiempo. No había rastro de Akatsuki pero a Neji tampoco le importaba si venían a por Rukia ya que ahora mismo la odiaba con todas sus ganas. Su madre y su abuela intentaban hablar con él pero desaparecía misteriosamente cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de Rukia y ella hacía lo mismo al oír el nombre de Neji.

En éste momento, Rukia se encontraba duchándose cuando alguien entró en el baño.

-Con permiso-dijo la voz de Neji

Rukia asomó la cabeza con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Tú no te cortas?-le espetó

-Es mi casa-dijo Neji-Y si te metes podré mear a gusto. ¿O es qué quiere verla?

-¿Para qué la tuya?-dijo la chica metiéndose tras la cortina-Si seguro que la tienes enana

-¿Lo quieres comprobar?

-No déjalo-dijo Rukia y rió con malicia y añadió-: ¿Ya lo has hecho?

-¿Qué?-dijo Neji sorprendido

-¿Entonces no lo has hecho?¿Eres virgen?

Neji se quedó callado y enrojeció. Rukia rió.

-¡Así que eres como un cura!

-¡Y tú una monja de clausura no te jode!

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-dijo Rukia cerrando el grifo

-Pues porque no creo que a Lee le haya dado tiempo-dijo Neji tirando de la cadena

Rukia se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió. Neji se puso rojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Tú qué sabrás?-dijo la chica abrazándole por la espalda-Si tú no sabes donde voy por las noches…-Rukia se pegó más a él y al chico le dio un escalofrío-¿Y sabes? Según Lee…no lo hago nada mal…pero que penita…Tú nunca lo probarás

Rukia rozó sin querer el miembro de Neji con la mano y luego salió dejando al chico rojo, nervioso y con bastante calor.

…

-Hoy tendréis que proteger a un hombre de aquí a la Aldea de la Lluvia-les informó Gai a sus pupilos-Yo iré con vosotros y es de rango B así que no me falléis-Gai miró a Neji y Rukia al pronunciar las 3 últimas palabras

-¡Sí, señor!-dijeron los nijas a la vez

-Bien, éste es el señor Kambara-Un hombre mayor que andaba con bastón se acercó a ellos-Él no sabe nada de técnicas y por ellos hay que tener mucho cuidado. ¡Ahora en marcha!

…

Llevaban ya 2 horas andando y Lee había comenzado a jugar con Rukia a robar besos a lo que Gai y el anciano sonreía mientras que Neji evitaba mirar.

-¡Lee, quieto!-decía Rukia entre risas

-No, no…-decía Lee abrazándola por la espalda-Eres mía

Gai rió pero un escalofrío le hizo temblar y, por inercia, se giró… más no había nada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sensei?-Preguntó Neji

-No…-dijo el Sensei volviendo a lo suyo

Neji y el anciano le miraron extrañados y luego volvieron a observar como Lee jugaba con Rukia. Algo hizo que Gai mirase hacia abajo y viese un hilo justo debajo de los pies de Rukia y Lee.

-¡Quietos!

Gai apartó a Lee y Rukia pisando él el hilo sin querer a lo que 4 kunais aparecieron clavando al Sensei de piernas y manos en un árbol.

-¡Sensei!-Lee se puso de pie, pero una red eléctrica le cayó encima.

-Jajajaja

-¿Tenéis miedo, niños?

-¡Salid de donde estéis!-dijo Rukia sacando los abanicos

5 ninjas del Agua salieron de los charcos que había en el suelo con 2 espadas cada uno. Gai hizo amago de moverse pero uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

-Si yo fuera tú no me movería-dijo el ninja

-Esos kunais explotan al intentar escaparte-dijo otro

-¿Qué buscáis?-preguntó Neji

-Al viejo…

Rukia fue a lanzarse a atacar, pero Neji la frenó.

-Tú protege al viejo-dijo-Yo me ocuparé de ellos

-¡Yo también quiero luchar!-exclamó Rukia

-Para lo poco que sirves mejor que no lo hagas-dijo Neji

-¿Quién te crees?

-Neji Hyuga. Y tú una niña que no sirve en ésta misión así que estate quieta

-¡Ya te demostraré yo de lo que sirvo!

Rukia desobedeció a Neji y se lanzó sobre los ninjas consiguiendo que, con una gran velocidad, uno le rajase de cuello a ombligo con sus katanas.

-¡Eres una idiota!-gritó Neji corriendo hacia ella para atacar al ninja que le iba a clavar la katana-¡JUKEN!

El ninja salió disparado hacia una roca, pero otros 2 ninjas agarraron a Neji.

-Me parece que habéis fracasado-se burló uno de ellos y luego se giró al único compañero que tenía libre-¡Mata al viejo!

-¡NO!-gritó Gai

De pronto, hubo una explosión de humo y cuando se dispersó, una figura con una capa de viaje apareció y ató a los ninjas con un hilo transparente. Neji se acercó a Rukia sin dejar de observar a la figura.

-Si estiro…-dijo la figura-os cortaré por la mitad. Pero prefiero que sufráis

Nuestros héroes vieron como las extremidades de los ninjas se desprendían de sus cuerpos. A los segundos, el suelo se había cubierto de rojo y la chica se giró hacia los demás.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

…

La misión había resultado buena a pesar de los accidentes y el grupo de Gai junto con la figura misteriosa iban ya camino de Konoha. La figura no había hablado en todo el camino, al contrario que Gai que se había puesto echo una fiera con Neji y Rukia.

-¡Me habéis defraudado!-exclamaba Gai-¡Si no fuera por ésta persona habríamos muerto todos!¡Neji, no puedes hacer las cosa tú solo!¡Rukia, no debes retarte con él!¡QUIERO QUE HAGÁIS LAS PACES YA!

-Él se enfadó porque estoy aquí-explicó Rukia-Que se disculpe él

-No sueñes-decía Neji-No pienso disculparme

-Pues que te zurzan

Rukia se acercó a Lee y Gai dio un suspiro. La figura rió.

-Siempre has sido muy rebelde, Rukia-Chan…

Todos la miraron impresionados.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó la morena

-Lo que me extraña es que no sepas tú el mío-dijo la figura quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro

Los ojos de la Inoue se iluminaron y se lanzó a los brazos de la figura.

-¡Rebecca!

Rebecca sonrió y la abrazó.

-Mi pequeñina-dijo-¿Qué tal?

-Bien-contestó-Éste es mi nuevo equipo: Gai-Sensei

-Buenas tardes-dijo el hombre

-Hola-saludó Rebecca

-Neji Hyuga

Hyuga hizo un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Y Rock Lee

Lee se acercó a la chica y le dio la mano.

-Encantado de conocerte

-Igualmente-dijo Rebecca

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Gai alzando una ceja

Los ojos verdes de Rebecca dieron un destello y la chica sonrió con picardía.

-Quiero hablar con la Hokage…

_**Vale lo siento pero no me peguéis ni dejéis la historia ni nada que tiene explicación el que el capítulo sea un poco cagada: **_

_**1-Tengo líos de cabeza por problemas personales**_

_**2-Son las fiestas de mi pueblo por lo que paso poco tiempo en casa**_

_**3-Me hachearon la web y la estoy reconstruyendo**_

_**Me disculpo ante mis 3 lectoras pero suplico que sigan leyendo ya que pondré mejores capítulos. ¡LO PROMETO!**_


	14. Jugando al escondite

**Capítulo 14: Jugando al escondite…**

Tsunade observaba de arriba abajo a la joven que tenía delante como si tuviese rayos X mientras que Shizune y Gai las miraban esperando una sílaba de la Hokage que levantó la vista y miró a Rebecca directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-Preguntó Tsunade

-Me gustaría pedir empleo y aprendizaje-contestó Rebecca-Me gradué cono Jounin hace tiempo…y usted lo sabe…Tsunade-Sensei

-¿Sensei?-Rebecca sonrió-¿Me llamaste Sensei?

-¿Le suena de algo los RIR?¿KIU?-se insinuó Rebecca-Ryu, Itachi Rebecca…Kudo, Inoue y Uchiha

Tsunade se puso de pie de golpe haciendo que Gai y Shizune se pusiesen en posición alerta; pero la mujer abrazó a Rebecca.

-Una de nuestras mejores médicos-informó a los otros 2 adultos-Su equipo se separó y cada uno se graduó en un grado…Ryu se quedó en Chunnin y Rebecca e Itachi le superaron

-Entonces sé bienvenida-dijo Shizune

-¿Y con respecto a trabajo y aprendizaje?-Preguntó Gai a lo que Tsunade sonrió

-¿Qué tal si tú le enseñas a ser una buena Jounin?-sugirió la Hokage

-Me encasquetas a un Hyuga y una Inoue que no dan palo en las misiones y luego a una chica desconocida-dijo Gai-¿Quieres qué me vuelva viejo?

-¡Pero si tú eres Gai el Poderoso!-dijo Shizune-Podrás con ellos y Rebecca te ayudará

Gai sonrió.

-Bueno, si tú lo crees entonces será verdad-dijo Gai-¡Yo me ocuparé de ella!¡Vamos!

Gai cogió a Rebecca del brazo y la condujo fuera. Tsunade miró a Shizune que sonreía alegremente.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Tsunade

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Shizune aun sonriendo

-Convencerle…

-Tirándole flores. Ya sabes que es muy presumido…

Tsunade y Shizune comenzaron a reír.

…

-Muy bien, chicos. Ya conocéis a Rebecca por lo que sólo os queda saber que será aprendiz de Jounin y curandera en nuestro equipo. Cuando yo no esté, ella cumplirá misiones con vosotros

Gai explicaba esto a Lee, Rukia y Neji que estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Rebecca tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo y Lee pudo ver como sonreía. Rebecca se cruzó con los ojos de Lee al notar la mirada fija en ella y el chico sonrió enrojeciendo levemente.

-Es linda…-pensó el chico pero luego se dio un cabezazo contra el árbol voluntariamente-¡Lee, tienes novia!¡No mires a Rebecca!

Rebecca lo observó graciosa y salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que Gai le había preguntado algo.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo Rebecca educadamente

-Danos un descripción de ti-volvió a repetir-Gustos, odios, sueños…

-Pues…-Rebecca puso cara pensativa-Me gusta trabajar y enseñar, odio las bromas pesadas y mi sueño-Lee se dio cuenta de que Rebecca se llevaba la mano al costado-No tengo sueño

-Muy bien-dijo Gai-No habrá más misiones hasta la semana que viene así que aprovechad y entrenad…Todos juntos

Gai se giró a Neji y Rukia en las 2 últimas palabras a lo que los chicos asintieron. Antes de que Lee o Neji se pudiesen dar cuenta, Rukia ya se había llevado a Rebecca. Lee miró a Neji de reojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el chico de la malla verde

-Ir a casa

-Entonces yo voy a entrenar. Nos vemos luego

Y dicho esto Lee se introdujo en el bosque mientras que Neji caminaba destino a su casa con la cabeza gacha y un mueca de indiferencia en la cara.

Neji llegó a su casa esquivando a Sakura e Ino que iban a preguntarle sobre la relación de Rukia y Lee.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a ellos?-Solía decir Neji malhumorado

Lo ocurrido en el baile le había hecho cambiar la personalidad a peor y no sabía por qué. ¿Odio a Rukia por sustituir a TenTen? No, eso lo había logrado comprender…¿Por qué tenía una técnica algo mejor que la suya? No, él seguía, al menos, teniendo algún otro tipo de lucha…¿Celos? ¡Imposible! ¿Neji Hyuga enamorado?¿Enamorado de una chica qué le había logrado sacar de quicio y hacer que hasta su Sensei se riese de él?¿Una chica linda de piel dorada y ojos misteriosos? ¡No podía ser! ¿Estaba hablando de Rukia?¿La misma Rukia qué había hecho que con un simple gesto de asomar una toalla su cabeza diese vueltas deseando estar abrazando el desnudo cuerpo de aquel día?¿La misma Rukia que había hecho que el chico se pusiese nervioso con tan sólo abrazarle por la espalda?

Neji hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza como si quisiese quitar las imágenes de su mente.

El chico abrió la puerta de su casa y se quitó los zapatos observando que había 2 pares más.

-¡He llegado!-no recibió respuesta-¿Mamá?¿Abuela?

Neji comenzó a subir las escaleras y le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír 2 risas en una puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Inoue?-Susurró el chico

Neji se asomó a la puerta entreabierta viendo como Rebecca y Rukia se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la última y reían sin cesar.

-¿Y qué tal en tu nuevo equipo?-le preguntó Rebecca a Rukia

-Bueno…-contestó la morena-Lee es encantador y Gai me trata genial. Pero Neji…

-Vi que la cagasteis antes en la misión-dijo Rebecca cogiendo un osito de la bolsa que sujetaba la Inoue-¿Qué le ocurre al ojiblanco?

-Que me odia porque sustituyo a TenTen-dijo Rukia con cara triste

El Hyuga puso cara de arrepentimiento y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Pues es una pena-dijo Rebecca intentando cambiar de tema-Porque es un chico mono…

Neji rectificó y decidió quedarse escuchando bien.

-Sí es bastante lindo…-dijo Rukia llevándose un osito a la boca-Pero yo estoy con Lee y me gusta

-También es mono-afirmó Rebecca-Un poco raro…

-Que va-Rebecca alzó una ceja-Vale sí un poco…

-¿Y has tenido "contacto" con él?

-¿Contacto?

Rebecca sonrió pícaramente y Rukia alzó una ceja. La castaña asintió cuando notó que Rukia cogía la indirecta.

-¡No!-respondió rápidamente la Inoue-Tú sabes que me da…miedo todavía

Neji sonrió con picardía cuando la voz de su interior bailaba cantando "Lo sabía, lo sabía". El chico no apartó el oído ni la vista, pero sus ojos no miraban a Rebecca, sólo a Rukia.

Rebecca cogió el último oso rojo e hizo una bola con la bolsa para luego mirar a Rukia.

-¿Y con Hyuga?

-Que cosa

-¿Tuviste contacto con Hyuga?

Neji se puso rojo y observó como la chica también se ponía roja. Rebecca se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Has tenido contacto!-exclamó

-Fue sin querer-se defendió Rukia-Yo me duchaba, él entró y…

-¡Que bonito!-dijo Rebecca-En la ducha

-Que no-negó Rukia rotundamente-Él entró a mear y yo salí y se me ocurrió provocarle un poco

Rukia puso cara de chica mala y Neji notó como algo parecía crecer recordando la escena y soñando despierto con esa cara de chica mala. Rebecca golpeó con un cojín a Rukia.

-¡Eres mala!

Rukia rió y Rebecca se tiró sobre ella dando cojinazos. Rukia logró arrebatarle el cojín y lo lanzo haciendo que la puerta se cerrase y diese a Neji que dio un pequeño grito de dolor. Rukia y Rebecca se miraron y cogieron un kunai cada una. Al acercarse a la puerta y abrirla…no había nadie. Ambas chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros cerrando la puerta.

Neji se había metido en su cuarto a toda prisa.

Casi le descubren…

El chico se sentó un momento en la cama y no supo porque cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquel día en el baño y luego el primer día que el y Rukia combatieron por primera vez y sus labios se rozaron. El chico miró hacia el suelo notando algo más grande de lo normal. Neji puso cara de impresión y se fue corriendo a la ducha. ¡Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría ya!

El chico fue desvistiéndose por el camino y se encontraba en boxer justo cuando la puerta de Rukia se abría. El chico se quedó un momento paralizado. Rebecca y Rukia se pusieron rojas y luego sonrieron.

-¿Así sueles dar la bienvenida, Hyuga?-se burló Rukia

-Deja al chico que tendría calor-corroboró Rebecca

-Pues sí que debía de tenerla porque está empalmado ¿Eh?

Neji quería que le tragase la tierra.

-¿Qué tal si le hacemos un regalito?-sugirió Rebbeca y se acercó al oído de Rukia que sonrió

Rukia se puso en pose sexy y comenzó a insinuarse ante Neji.

-Es una pena desperdiciar esto ¿Eh?-dijo Rukia rozando a Neji con los dedos

-Sí una pena-corroboró Rebecca insinuándose también

Neji evitaba pensar en ellas para que su amigo no se fuese haciendo cada vez más grande cuando… ZAS 

-¡Hey!-Neji puso la mano tapándose al notar que Rukia había rasgado el boxer dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Ahora sí que sí-dijo Rebecca y le cogió de la mano-Ven con nosotras

-Sí, ven-corroboró Rukia

Neji intentó resistirse pero le parecía casi imposible. Las chicas lo condujeron a la habitación de la abuela Hyuga y lo tumbaron en la cama.

-Chicas…yo…

Rukia le amordazó.

-Me gusta más cuando te obligamos

El chico no podía estar más nervioso notando como las chicas recorrían su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos excitándolo. El chico soltó un gemido ahogado y Rukia se puso roja al oírlo pero no paró. Rebecca cogió las manos mientras que la Inoue le cogía los pies y lo ataban a los bordes. De pronto ambas rieron de forma maliciosa a lo que Neji puso cara de extrañado.

-Ahí te quedas, Hyuga-dijo Rukia

-Gomen Nasai, Neji-se disculpó Rebecca-Pero el que la hace la paga

Ambas chicas se fueron dejando a Neji forcejeando, maldiciendo, desnudo y completamente excitado.

_**Éste capítulo está hecho especialmente a mi Nee-Chan Nolwenn xD. Espero que sigan leyendo y dejen Reviews.**_

_**Hoshiko: Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que sigas así. Gracias**_

_**Nolwenn: ¡POR FIN VOLVISTE! T.T ¡Te eché de menos! Ojalá hayas leído mis mails y tranquila que ya no estoy depre. Si no recibiste mi email dímelo en el review o mándame tú uno y te lo reenvío ¿Vale? TKM WAPA**_


	15. Peleas de pareja

**Capítulo 15: Peleas de pareja**

Lee paseaba por la Aldea de Konoha con una bolsa de fruta que le había encargado Gai-Sensei mientras éste estaba de misión. Todos le saludaban alegremente, pero no había rastro de Neji, Rukia o Rebecca.

Lee estaba muy feliz por haber conseguido una chica como Rukia. Él realmente la quería y ella también a él por lo que demostraba. Nadie había visto a un chico más radiante que Lee ése mes y Gai se alegraba de que estuviese bien y hubiese olvidado a TenTen.

En realidad, Lee no había olvidado a TenTen; pero no se preocupaba ya que sabía que por mucho que llorase ella no regresaría.

La calle principal estaba abarrotada de gente y a lo lejos le pareció ver el pelo rosa de Sakura. El chico sonrió contento y fue a saludarla viendo que estaba hablando con Ino que le contaba algo bastante interesante por la cara que Sakura ponía. El chico se acercó más hasta estar a bastante distancia como para oirlas.

-¡No me digas!-decía Sakura

-Sí, sí-afirmaba Ino-Y cuando su madre le pilló dicen que le dio fuerte

-Pobrecito…

Lee se acercó por detrás.

-¿De quién habláis chicas?-preguntó haciendo que las chicas diesen un respingo

Ambas se giraron y sonrieron con malicia.

-¿No te has enterado?-preguntó Ino

-¿De qué he de enterarme?-preguntó Lee alzando una ceja

Sakura rió.

-Tu novia… dejó atado a Neji en la cama de su abuela…desnudo

El corazón de Lee dio un vuelco. No podía ser…¿Rukia y Neji?

-¿Y…cómo sabéis que ha sido Rukia?-dijo Lee tragando saliva al principio

-Si no nos crees pregúntaselo a él-dijo Ino cogiendo a Sakura-Pero yo tendría cuidado con Neji y tu novia

Ambas chicas se fueron y dejaron a Lee un momento en shock. No podía dejar de imaginarse a Neji con Rukia en la cama…solos…

Lee salió de su trance al ver al Hyuga a lo lejos y, sin saber por qué, la ira lo invadió y soltó la bolsa saltando a por el chico.

-¡Konoha Senpuu!

La pierna de Lee impactó contra la cara de Neji que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y el labio. Neji se llevó la mano a la nariz intentando cortarse la hemorragia.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó el pelilargo

-¡Te has acostado con Rukia!-exclamó Lee haciendo amago de volver a zurrarle

Neji le paró.

-Yo no me he acostado con esa niñata-aclaró Neji-Ella me ató junto con Rebecca para fastidiarme

-¿Y cómo puedo creerte?

-¡Porque soy tu amigo Lee!

Lee agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento-Lee se puso a recoger la fruta ayudado por Neji-Ella me gusta de verdad

-Lo sé…Anda, vamos a tu casa

Lee asintió y ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde Neji había sugerido. Ninguno hablaba en el camino hasta que Lee dijo:

-Gai-Sensei ha instalado a Rebecca en el sótano-explicó-Allá hace medicinas

-¿Te cae bien?-preguntó Neji

-Para ella yo no existo. Además no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella

El chico del mono verde abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Neji.

-Vamos a mi cuarto

Neji asintió. Lee dejó las bolsas en la cocina y se dispuso a salir cuando oyeron unas voces y unas risas provenientes de la puerta abierta del sótano. Lee comenzó a bajar escaleras para saludar a Rukia pero se quedó quieto de golpe.

-Pobre Neji-decía Rebecca-¡Eres cruel!

-Pero si me dirás que tú no te has divertido al atarle ahí desnudo-decía Rukia riendo

-Sí, pero creo que lo que a ambas nos ha gustado es ése cuerpo serrano que tiene-dijo Rebecca-Y que tampoco tiene mal el aparato

-Sobre todo eso-dijo Rukia y ambas rieron

-Entonces sería mejor que quizá te fueses con ése cuerpo serrano…

Ambas chicas se giraron viendo a Lee parado en medio de la escalera con cara de tristeza.

Rukia sintió como su alma se hundía en la miseria.

-Será mejor que yo me vaya-dijo Rebecca comenzando a subir las escaleras-Ya me diréis luego

Rebecca llegó arriba y cerró la puerta viendo a Neji rojo, mirando hacia abajo y apoyado en la pared. Rebecca sonrió.

-¿Qué tal, MachoMan?

-Piérdete-dijo Neji cortante

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

-Nada que te importe-Contestó Neji lamiendo la herida que Lee le había hecho

-Más te vale que no escuches-dijo Rebecca seriamente-Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando juegas al escondite

-¿Cómo sabíais que os escuchaba?

Rebecca rió.

-El Karengan ve a través de las paredes…chavalín

-¿Y qué están haciendo solos ahí abajo esos dos?

-Nada que te importe-dijo Rebecca imitando a Neji que le lanzó una mirada de odio-Si Rukia sale y te ve…te rajará por todos lados. Yo sólo te aviso

Y dicho esto, Rebecca fue camino hacia la sala de estar seguida por Neji que había aprendido la lección perfectamente.

Mientras:

Rukia estaba sentada en la silla de Rebecca mientras que Lee no podía parar de dar vueltas reprimiendo toda su ira. Rukia intentaba hablar con él pero era casi imposible así que ahora lo intentaba cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Aun así, cada vez que Rukia abría la boca para hablar, el chico parecía estar más cabreado y hasta se estaba haciendo sangre en las manos de tanto reprimir.

-¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?-preguntó la chica con voz quebrada

-¿Escucharte?-dijo Lee-¿Para qué?¿Para oír mentiras?

-¡No son mentiras, Lee!-Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos ella también, hasta se había levantado del taburete

Rukia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. El sol hasta ahora brillante, había sido tapado por nubes de lluvia y tormenta. El cielo y el clima la identificaban perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico quedándose quieto. Rukia se giró hacia él.-¿Por qué todas os vais con él? TenTen…tú…¿Qué tiene él?

El alma de Rukia caía en picado al abismo. ¿En éstos momentos él pensaba en TenTen?¿Estaban discutiendo y apunto de la crisis cuándo aparecía TenTen?¿Qué narices tendría esa TenTen para que Neji y Lee no la dejasen de mencionar?

-Me fui a enamorar de la chica nueva para poder olvidar a TenTen-seguía Lee-Y resulta que ella hace lo mismo que TenTen hacía…irse con Neji

-¿¡QUÉ!?-chilló Rukia-¿ME USASTE PARA OLVIDAR A TENTEN?

Lee se dio cuenta de su error y la ira pasó a tristeza. Su cerebro funcionaba a 1000 kilómetros por hora y sentía que estaba apunto de estallarle.

-Yo no quería decir eso-dijo-Yo…¡Oye, estamos hablando de lo que tú hiciste con Neji!

-Oseasé, tú me dices que soy un uso de olvido y no pasa nada; yo te digo que lo de Neji fue una forma de joderle por todo lo que me ha estado haciendo y salgo perdiendo ¿no?

-¿Una broma?-preguntó Lee presintiendo lo peor y con el dolor de cabeza en aumento

-Sí, Lee-explicó Rukia-Él me odia y Rebecca tuvo esa idea. Pensaba contártelo pero pasas muy poco tiempo conmigo…prefieres entrenar y entrenar. Me he refugiado en Rebecca porque tú no me prestabas atención nada más que en las misiones…he intentado todo por quererte…por querer lo mejor para ti, pero no puedo estar con un chico que no pasa tiempo conmigo

Rebecca había comenzado a llorar y Lee lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla notando que ya no sentía ése calor al abrazarla. Lee agachó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba que no iba a decir jamás:

-Quizá sea que debamos dejarlo-dijo Lee bastante triste-Por mucho que queramos, no hacemos buena pareja. No tenemos casi nada en común...

-Si tú lo quieres así…-dijo Rukia apartándose y secándose las lágrimas pero en el fondo ella suplicaba que Lee no la dejase sola de nuevo

-No es por mí-aclaró Lee-Es por ti-El corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco y Lee se acercó acariciándole la cara-Espero que quedemos como amigos

Lee le dio un último beso y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Lee…

Lee se giró hacia Rukia que miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Sí…?

Rukia se acercó a él sin alzar la cabeza.

-Tú no la habías olvidado ¿Verdad?-Lee agachó la cabeza-Ella era genial…-continuó la chica-Y yo jamás seré como era ella

Dicho esto, Rukia subió las escaleras y dejó a Lee derramando un par de gotas saladas sin saber él que su amiga de ojos extraños también las estaba derramando.

_**Bueno, un día más un capítulo más. Una Rukia confusa, un Lee desolado, una Rebecca indiferente y un Neji…¿Enamorado? xD. **_

_**Sorry si el capítulo es corto pero tengo la mente algo espesa por algunos asuntillos, pero prometo que se irá poniendo más interesante xDD. No dejen de leer.**_

_**Nee-Chan: Si era mala en el capítulo anterior, aquí soy cruel xD. Espero que te guste y que me des alguna sugerencia, así que si se te ocurre…mándala por mail xDD **_

_**Hoshiko: Gracias por seguir leyendo y siento que éstos capítulos estén siendo bastante peores que los anteriores pero mi cabeza no puede pensar en fiestas, historia y amores todo a la vez así que fusiono amores e historia y pasa lo que pasa xDD. Espero que sigas leyendo**_

_**Gracias.**_


	16. Y se fue la luz

**Capítulo 16: Y se fue la luz… **

Rukia dirigió su cuerpo hacia la sala de estar y se dejó caer sobre su amiga derramando lágrimas. Rebecca y Neji se miraron y la chica comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Estás bien?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos cortado

Neji sonrió al oír aquello aunque la noticia no tenía nada de divertido. La voz de su interior había comenzado a bailar la conga.

Rebecca se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué?¿Quién cortó?

-Él-contestó Rukia sentándose y secándose las lágrimas-Pero no quiero decir nada sobre el tema ¿Vale?

De pronto se oyó un trueno y las luces de toda la casa se apagaron.

-Se ha ido la luz-comentó Neji

-¿Lo has descubierto solito Hyuga?-le espetó Rukia

-Al menos a mí no me ha dejado el novio

Rukia fue a contestar pero Rebecca se había puesto de pie.

-¡DEJAD DE PELEAROS!-chilló la castaña-Voy a buscar velas

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?-dijo Rukia y se tiró al suelo agarrando la pierna de Rebecca-¡Te lo suplico, no me dejes sola!

-Si lo que quiero es que le vigiles a ver si se mata de lo oscuro que está-dijo Rebecca riendo-Intentaré buscar velas…

-Pero si yo puedo usar el Karengan y las encuentro antes-se quejó Rukia

-Calla y tira

Rebecca se libró de Rukia y cerró la puerta del cuarto de estar para luego dar un resoplido.

-A ver si así lo arreglan…

-¡Rebecca!

La chica se giró distinguiendo a Lee entre las sombras.

-Hola-saludó la chica-Me parece que se ha ido la luz por la tormenta

-Sí eso parece…

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Esto…-dijo Rebecca colocándose un mechón tras la oreja-¿Me ayudas a buscar velas?

-¡Claro! Creo que están en el desván

-¿El desván?-dijo una Rebecca atemorizada

-¿Te da miedo?-preguntó Lee

-Un poco…es por la tormenta

De pronto se oyó un trueno y el rayo lo iluminó todo haciendo que Rebecca se abrazase a Lee. Lee sintió un escalofrío y notó algo extraño…¿Calor dentro de sí tan de repente?

Lee carraspeó y se apartó. Rukia enrojeció.

-Lo siento…soy muy asustadiza

-Tranquila-Lee sonrió y le dio la mano a Rebecca-Vamos, yo te protegeré

Rebecca sujetó fuerte a Lee y le dejó que la condujese hacia el desván. Lee sentía algo raro…juraba que con Rukia no había sentido de nuevo ése calor en su interior al abrazarla hace sólo 15 minutos…pero sí lo había sentido con Rebecca…estaba confuso.

Rebecca miraba a Lee pensando que estaba mal lo que hacía: Lee había cortado con su mejor amiga y ella ahora estaba dejando que él le diera la mano.

Rebecca soltó la mano de Lee que se giró de pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el chico

-No está bien esto…-dijo Rebecca-Tú acabas de cortar con Rukia

Lee bajó la mirada.

-Ya…-afirmó-¿Te ha contado por qué fue?

-No-contestó Rebecca-¿Me lo cuentas?

Lee tomó aire.

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada en común…y yo no he podido olvidar a TenTen

Rebecca lo abrazó y Lee lo volvió a sentir; ese calor…El chico se separó y le volvió a dar la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar esas velas…

Rebecca asintió cuando se oyeron unos golpes y Rebecca volvió a abrazarse a Lee.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Rebecca asustada

-Seguro que son éstos dos-dijo Lee bastante rojo

-¡JUKEN!

-Sí-afirmó Lee-Son ellos

-¡Vamos!

…

15 minutos antes:

Rukia observaba la oscura calle por la ventana; las gruesas gotas caían fuertemente en la ventana impidiendo casi la vista a la pequeña calle.

En cambio, a Neji le daba igual la lluvia, pero no le daba igual estar encerrado en la misma habitación que la Inoue.

Ambos habían intentado abrir la puerta sin resultados así que decidieron dimitir y probar a no acercarse el uno al otro y mantenerse calladitos. Hasta ahora lo habían conseguido y el único ruido que se oía era el de la lluvia y los truenos.

Rukia no temía a las tormentas, había pasado muchas noches de tormenta e insomnio con Gaara. Gaara…¿Él estaría bien ahora?¿Lo habría vuelto a atacar Akatsuki? No, ya tenían el cristal…no tenían por qué atacarle.

Un rayo iluminó toda la habitación, pero Rukia ni se inmutó. Neji la observaba curioso y, finalmente, decidió romper el silencio:

-¿No tienes miedo?-Preguntó el chico

-¿De qué?-preguntó Rukia sin mirarle

-De la tormenta-contestó él

-¿Por qué he de temerla?-preguntó Rukia clavando sus ojos amarillos con los blancos de Neji-Estando aquí dentro la tormenta no me va a hacer daño

Volvió a reinar el silencio, pero ninguno de los 2 apartó la mirada de los ojos del otro. Neji no sabía por qué, pero esos ojos tan extraños le hacían desear a su dueña. El extraño conjuro desapareció cuando Rukia apartó la mirada y se tiró sobre el sofá. A Neji le resultaba incómodo el silencio, así que volvió a romperlo:

-¿Qué crees que harán éstos dos ahí fuera?-Preguntó

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa-contestó la chica

-Lo decía porque tu novio y tu amiga están tardando mucho-comentó Neji

-¿Tienes Alzheimer?-Preguntó Rukia-Lee ya no es mi novio

-Pues tu exnovio-corrigió Neji-Aunque no creo que se vaya con Kudo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Lee prefiere chicas mejores como…¡HEY!

El parásito había salido y Rukia se lanzó sobre Neji sacando las púas de los abanicos.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-Preguntó Rukia-¿Ibas a decir TenTen?

-¡Rukia, para!-dijo el chico forcejeando, pero el parásito tenía más fuerza

-¿Por qué siempre TenTen, eh?¿Quieres qué te mande con ella? Pídemelo y lo haré. Lenta o rápidamente…Sólo pídemelo

-¡Qué te quites!

Neji apartó al parásito de una patada y se puso de pie.

-Jūken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou

Neji golpeó a Rukia con sus signos Hakke. El parásito se golpeó contra la pared y luego se puso de pie haciendo sellos.

-Danza floral de los 1000 tajos

A Neji le comenzaron a rodear pétalos de cerezo. El chico sólo veía una sombra amarilla a gran velocidad.

-AGH

-¿Duele, Hyuga?

Sin saber de donde provenían, miles de tajos rajaban a Neji por todo el cuerpo. Neji necesitaba pensar. Una técnica, una técnica…Neji sonrió con picardía cuando recordó la técnica que quería.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó Rukia

-De ti-dijo el chico-Hakkeshō Kaiten

Una bola envolvió a Neji lanzando a Rukia de nuevo contra la pared. Neji cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba cansado y le escocían las heridas. Lo único que oyó fue unos pasos y apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡JUKEN!

Neji dio a golpeó a Rukia que salió despedida contra el cristal rompiéndolo en cachitos. Neji estaba débil y cayó al suelo.

-Rukia…-susurró justo al abrirse la puerta-Lo siento…

Y dicho esto se desmayó antes de que Lee y Rebecca pudiesen llegar hasta él.

**_Bueno capítulo cortito, creo. Sorry por la tardanza pero las vacaciones sin internet se pasan mal. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo._**

**_Hoshiko: Me alegra que sigas leyendo, pronto pasarán cosas nuevas y mejores_**

**_Nolwenn¿Qué te voy a decir? Pues que paciencia que Neji descubre cosas nuevas ya_**

**_Andres: ME alegra que te guste, sigue leyendo que pronto será mejor_**

****


	17. ¡Love is in the air! Malas noticias

**Capítulo 17: "Love is in the air"// Malas noticias**

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba tumbada en una cama de hospital. La luz iluminaba la blanca habitación y hacía que todas la blancas paredes se iluminasen.

Rukia se tocó la frente notando que llevaba una venda. La chica se miró en el espejo que tenía delante: Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y el torso desnudo; sólo una venda le tapaba los pechos.

Rukia se volvió a tumbar. Le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido tras pelearse con Lee. Rukia se sobresaltó de pronto: ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos?¿Y si ella estaba así por Akatsuki?

La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta en el momento en que ésta se abría y entraban sus 3 compañeros. Rukia chocó contra Neji y ambos cayeron al suelo con la chica encima y los labios a pocos milímetros los de uno con los del otro. Ambos enrojecieron y se levantaron más rápido de lo que se habían caído. Lee y Rebecca se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-Callaos-les espetaron Rukia y Neji a la vez

-Tranquila-dijo Rebecca obedeciendo a su amiga y al Hyuga-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Más o menos-contestó la chica-No recuerdo nada desde…

Rukia miró a Lee y ambos bajaron la cabeza. A Lee todavía le costaba superar aquello, y Rukia se sentía culpable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-Preguntó Rukia mientras se sentaba en la cama

-1 semana-contestó Lee

-¿¡Una semana!?-exclamó la morena-¿Se puede saber qué me ha pasado?

-A ver…-comenzó Rebecca-Se fue la luz y Lee me acompañó a buscar velas dejándoos solos a ti y a Hyuga. Parece ser que el parásito salió y atacaste a Neji el cual hizo un ataque casi mortal cerca del corazón para pararte

Rukia miró a Neji fijamente a los ojos. El pelilargo sintió algo raro, esos ojos no le miraban como antes…antes reflejaban odio…¿Ahora ella estaba preocupada por él?

-Casi me matas…-susurró Rukia

-Tú me ibas a matar a mí primero-se defendió el chico

-Yo no estaba consciente

-Y yo tenía que defenderme

-¿Con un golpe mortal?

-No quería darte en el corazón

-O quizá sí

-Yo…-Neji miró al suelo-Yo jamás desearía que tú murieses…lo siento

Rukia, Lee y Rebecca le miraron boquiabiertos. La Inoue imitó a Neji agachando la cabeza. Rebecca miró a los 2 chicos y luego le dio un codazo a Lee señalando la puerta. Lee asintió cogiendo la indirecta.

-Bueno, nosotros hemos quedado con Gai-Sensei-mintió Lee

-Cierto, no lo recordaba-corroboró la castaña-Hasta luego

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando solos a Rukia y a Neji.

El silencio invadió de nuevo la sala, como muy comúnmente hacía cuando ésta pareja se quedaba sola. Neji odiaba ése silencio, pero ésta vez no fue él quien lo rompió. El chico se giró hacia Rukia al oír un sollozo; ella seguía teniendo la cabeza gacha y apretaba las sábanas en las que caían gotas procedentes de sus ojos.

-¿Rukia?-la llamó Neji-¿Rukia qué te…?¡Eh!

Rukia acababa de saltar de la cama abrazando a Neji. El chico pasó los brazos por detrás de la cintura de la chica abrazándola también; notando como su pelo se entrelazaba en sus dedos y sus lágrimas y aliento le humedecían el cuello poniéndole un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento-decía la chica entre lágrimas-Lo siento, Neji

-No-dijo Neji-Me debes perdonar tú a mí. Tú sólo quisiste integrarte y yo te lo hice imposible

Ella no podía cesar su llanto. Neji la apartó y la miró sonriente. Las lágrimas hacían brillar esos ojos que tanto le gustaban a él. Sus labios se habían humedecido, y las saladas gotas bajaban por su cuello y su cara perdiéndose en el escote que las vendas provocaban en la chica. Neji se sentía muy raro; hacía calor y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Qué ocurría?

Rukia también se sentía rara, algo revoloteaba en su interior. La chica observó bien al Hyuga: Ahora él tenía el pelo suelto y no llevaba la sudadera, sino que llevaba una camisa negra de tirantes bastante marcada. Sus ojos…Rukia jamás había sido defensora del blanco, pero esos ojos…tenían algo especial. ¡Y su sonrisa! Sólo se la dedicaba a ella…a Rukia

Solamente un par de lágrimas más brotaron de los ojos de la Rukia; Neji se acercó con el dedo para recogerlas y llevárselas a los labios relamiéndose. A continuación, el chico se acercó al oído de la Inoue:

-El único dulce que me gusta es el del sabor de tus lágrimas

Rukia se quedó impresionada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Neji…-comenzó la chica-Yo…

-Tchs, no hay nada que decir

Neji acercó sus labios a los de la chica y los besó dulcemente. El corazón de los chicos iba a 100 por hora, pero ninguno se apartó…

…

Rebecca y Lee caminaban por los pasillos del hospital riendo entre los 2. Desde hacía una semana, Lee había intentado ser amigo de su nueva compañera; pero Rebecca aun era algo distante y pocas veces hablaba con él. Ella prefería pasar su tiempo libre en el laboratorio del sótano experimentando para algo extraño y Lee tenía curiosidad.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres descubrir?-le preguntaba el chico en ése momento

-Esto…no-contestó Rebecca

-¿Por qué?-Insistió él

-Porque es un asunto privado-aclaró la chica

-Tienes unos cambios de ánimo muy bruscos…

-No, sólo es que soy más madura que tú y sé cuando es el momento de divertirse y cuando no

-¿Tú madura?¡Tienes mi edad!-La Kudo rió-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Que tengo 18 años, chaval-contestó la chica sonriente

-¿18?-se impresionó Lee-No lo aparentas

-¿Es un cumplido?-Ironizó Rebecca-Si es así, gracias

Lee no pudo contestar debido a que un médico se había puesto ante ellos.

-¿Rebecca Kudo?-preguntó

-Soy yo-contestó la aludida

-¿Tendría un segundo para acompañarme?-preguntó el médico guiñando uno de sus ojos amarillos

Rebecca sonrió.

-¿Me disculpas, Lee?-dijo girándose al chica

-Claro-contestó Lee-Ya nos veremos

Rebecca le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió al doctor dejando al chico sólo.

Rebecca y su acompañante se metieron en una sala y la cerraron con llave mientras que sonreían.

-¿A qué juegas, Ryuichi?-Preguntó Rebecca

-Al carnaval-contestó el moreno deshaciendo el jutsu de transformación-Y no me llames Ryuichi

-A mí me gusta ése nombre-dijo Rebecca

-Pues a mí no-dijo el chico sentándose en una de las butacas que había-Así que llámame Ryu

-Bueno, ¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó la castaña jugando con su pelo

-¿No puedo ver a mi chuchería?-dijo Ryu sentando a Rebecca en sus piernas

-Sí-afirmó Rebecca-Pero seguro que no vienes sólo a eso

-Vale me pilaste. El jefe te manda otra misión-Rebecca puso atención-Debes buscar el cristal de la hoja

-¿Qué?-se quejó Rebecca-¡Yo no sé quien lo tiene!¡Aquí hay gente más fuerte que yo!

-Pues saca el sello-sugirió Ryu-Y además, creemos que lo tienen los Hyugas; por eso de ser el Clan más fuerte y porque la vieja luchó duramente para ocultar algo

-¿Qué vieja?-preguntó Rebecca temblorosa

-Creo que es la abuela del pelilargo-dijo Ryu pensativo-La pobre hizo lo que pudo pero…

-¿¡La has matado!?

-¡Me miró mal!¡Y además me impidió entrar!-se defendió Ryu-Pero, tranquila, la muerte no debe suponer remordimientos para ti. Tú has matado cientos de personas, Rebecca. El que me va a preocupar va a ser él

-¿Y si no lo tienen ellos?

-Pues pregúntale al Sensei como curiosidad-dijo Ryu haciendo de nuevo su disfraz en el momento que se oía una sirena-¡Anda, debe estar de camino! Te dejo chuchería

El chico la besó y se fue a gran velocidad. Rebecca tardó un minuto en reaccionar y salió corriendo chocándose con Tsunade.

-Tsunade-Sama, lo siento-se disculpó la chica-¿qué ocurre?

-La abuela de Neji-dijo la mujer nerviosa-Está apunto de morir; ha sido atacada

Rebecca sintió un escalofrío. Lee llegó a la milésima de segundo.

-¡Tsunade!-exclamó-Los médicos no saben que hacer, debes ir

-Yo tengo pánico a la sangre-dijo Tsunade avergonzada

-Pues hay que buscar a alguien-dijo el chico

Ambas miradas se posaron en Rebecca.

-¿Yo?-preguntó-¡No, esperad!¡No puedo!¡Soy novata!

-Confío en ti-susurró Lee-Ayúdala

-Pero yo…-se quejó la chica

-Rebecca-dijo Tsunade-Es tu oportunidad, espero que no falles

Rebecca suspiró.

-Está bien-dijo-Vamos

…

Neji dejó de besar a Rukia justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraba Gai-Sensei a toda prisa.

-Neji, escucha…-el hombre se quedó callado al ver a los chicos abrazados-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No-dijeron ambos a la vez separándose

-Ah, bueno-dijo el hombre-Entonces me voy-Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta-: ¡Casi se me olvida! Neji, escucha: Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada grave, pero no te pongas nervioso

Neji y Rukia miraron al Sensei temiéndose algo muy malo.

-Qué ha pasado…

…

Rebecca se había preparado para su trabajo. Tsunade estaría a su lado dándole órdenes por lo que la chica no tendría miedo y Lee la apoyaba.

-Lo harás bien-decía el chico-Lo sé. Tranquila

-¿Ha ido alguien a avisar a Neji?-preguntó Rebecca

-Gai-Sensei-contestó Lee-Ahora, te acompañaré a la sala

Rebecca asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar deprisa hacia la sala donde se encontraba la señora. Lee abrió la puerta mostrando a 3 médicos(Incluida Tsunade) Que se encontraban de pie ante una débil anciana. Rebecca suspiró.

-Tiene heridas graves-dijo un enfermero-Explosiones y cortes que la atraviesan

-¿De verdad podrá con ellos?-preguntó otra enfermera a Tsunade

-Confío en ella-dijo Tsunade-¿Preparada?

-Sí, destapen la herida

La enfermara obedeció mostrando como una herida en el estómago atravesaba a la mujer completamente. Rebecca se quedó paralizada, el sello comenzaba a quemar.

-AGH

Rebecca calló al suelo, el sello se extendía y ella no podía moverse.

-¡Rebecca!-gritaron Lee y Tsunade a la vez

-¡Rebecca, aguanta!-dijo Lee

-¡Tsunade, la perdemos!

Tsunade maldijo y miró a Rebecca y después a la señora.

-Está ardiendo-dijo Lee-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé-dijo Tsunade-Lee, llévatela, rápido

Lee cogió a Rebecca en brazos. Pero antes de salir, hubo un portazo y Neji entró a gran velocidad seguido por Rukia y Gai.

-¡Abuela!-exclamó el chico abrazándola-Abuela…

-¿Neji?-preguntó la mujer con voz débil

-Sí, abuela, soy yo-afirmó el chico-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Todo está muy borroso-dijo la mujer-No recuerdo nada…

-Aguanta, por favor…

-Neji, escúchame: Cuida a tu madre y a Rukia…no dejes que la cojan…Sé fuerte…

-Abuela, no te despidas por favor-suplicó el chico derramando lágrimas-Te vengaré, lo juro

La mujer sonrió débilmente.

-Siempre estaré contigo…Neji…

Tras éstas palabras, el único sonido que se oyó en la habitación fue el pitido que indicaba el fallecimiento de la anciana. Tsunade se acercó a Neji poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Rukia agachó la cabeza, todavía estaba confusa por lo que había sentido al besarle…pero ahora le daba pena él…y Neji no parecía que se fuese a acordar del beso hasta después de varias semanas…

_**Bueno, la tardanza se siente pero con los estudios y eso pasa lo que pasa.**_

_**Al final, ha pasado lo que todos queriáis: RuJi, pareja Byarengan o como lo queráis llamar xD. Lo que sí, me gusta joder momentos románticos con lo cual pasa lo que pasa xD. ¿Seguirán juntos?¿Empezará una relación seria?¿Neji estará enamorado de verdad?¿Fue sólo un beso sin importancia? Pos no lo sé todavía xD. Soy muy malvada MUAJAJAJA. **_

_**Ahora contestaré vuestros queridos reviews. Me alegra que más gente lea mi historia . Bueno aquí estáis:**_

_**Nolwenn: ¿Ya contenta? xD Rukia x Neji, nada perver…por ahora…pero pronto más**_

_**Aiko: Bueno, para gustos los condones y si no te gusta no pasa nada, tranquila que no voy a decir a Nolwenn que te eche un maleficio xD**_

_**Andrés: ¡Campeón! Espero que éste también te guste. Pronto más**_

_**Beteperei: La Shikamarucitis se supera Jeje, me alegra que te guste a ti también. A ver que pasa…Jejeje**_

_**Hoshiko: Pues lo de siempre, xD. Que eres una de mis mejores lectoras y que espero que te siga gustando**_

_**Y hasta aquí. ¡Para que luego os quejéis de longitud xD! **_

_**See you soon!**_


	18. Déjame ser tus alas

**Capítulo 18: Déjame ser tus alas.**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y el fresco otoño daba paso al frío invierno. Neji no había dejado de entrenar e intentar descubrir a la persona que mató a su abuela; cosa que a Rukia le resultaba doloroso. La chica sentía lo de la mujer…pero le preocupaba más lo que ella misma había sentido ése mismo día en la habitación. Rukia no le contó nada a Rebecca ni a Lee…no creía que ninguno pudiese saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando no hacía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se ponía roja cada vez que Neji le sonreía…al verle entrenar…y sentía algo en su interior cuando él, sin querer, la tocaba.

Rebecca y Lee, en cambio, seguían igual. Rebecca se sentía culpable por lo de la anciana, pero Neji le aseguraba que nada era culpa suya. Lee intentaba continuamente saber que le había pasado a su compañera aquel día para que se desmayase, pero ella siempre mentía diciendo que odiaba la sangre.

Gai-Sensei estaba últimamente ocupado hablando con Tsunade y la madre de Neji; por lo que las misiones las imponía Rebecca.

Los chicos acababan de llegar de una misión en la que debían encontrar a un niño que habían secuestrado 2 ladrones. Al final, todo había sido un montaje del propio niño por lo que Lee se deprimió bastante.

-¡No es justo!-se quejaba el chico-¡Para una misión difícil que me toca, es una broma de un crío!

-Tranquilo, Lee-decía Neji-Al menos, te has sentido bien intentando encontrar al chaval

-Eso sí-reconoció Lee sonriente

-¿Creéis que habrán cambiado mucho Konoha para Navidad?-preguntó Rukia-Con eso de que llevamos una semana fuera…

-Siempre ponen una pista de hielo-informó Rebecca-O al menos antes lo hacían

-Y lo siguen haciendo-dijo Neji-Pero al que no sabe patinar pierde el tiempo

-¿Y tú sabes?-preguntó Rukia

-Sí-afirmó el pelilargo-Mi abuela me enseñó

-Tenemos lo que queda de tarde libre-dijo Rebecca-¿Qué tal si vamos a probarla?

-Por mí bien-dijo Neji mientras que Lee y Rukia se miraban con cara de "Estamos perdidos"

…

Había bastante gente en la pista, entre ella Ino y Sakura que rieron al ver a nuestros héroes.

-¡Ey, Rukia-PUAJ, nos hemos enterado de que cortaste con el supercejas!-se burló Sakura mientras que Ino reía

-¿Me dejas pegarlas?-Preguntó Rukia a Rebecca mientras que soltaba la mochila

-Espera-dijo Rebecca poniéndose los patines y acercándose a ellas patinando

-¿Y tú que quieres, niña?-preguntó Ino

-Para tu información soy Jounin y tengo 18 años-dijo Rebecca

-¡Anda ya!-exclamó Sakura-Demuéstramelo

Rebecca sacó su carné de ninja y las otras 2 chicas se quedaron pasmadas.

-¿Sabéis lo que significa?-dijo Rebecca a lo que las otras tragaron saliva-Que puedo debéis obedecerme. Si os metéis con Rukia…os devuelvo a la academia. Ahora, largo

Las chicas no necesitaron que Rebecca lo dijera 2 veces ya que se fueron corriendo al instante.

-Tiene un buen instinto de problemas-dijo Lee a Neji-Me gusta

-¿Ella o el instinto?-curioseó Neji

-Esto…vamos a patinar-dijo Lee enrojeciendo

Neji rió y luego se giró hacia Rukia que estaba sentada sin ni siquiera tocar los patines.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó el pelilargo

-No, gracias-dijo Rukia-Es una pista demasiado fácil para mí. Además el hielo no es lo suficientemente bueno para aguantar las piruetas

Hubo un "Woo" general y los 2 chicos se fijaron en que Rebecca hacía piruetas y movimientos de una patinadora profesional. Rebecca la miró con mala gana y Neji sonrió.

-Parece que sí aguanta-dijo el chico-Pero allá tú si no sabes

-No es que no sepa-se defendió Rukia-Es que no me apetece

-Allá tú-dijo Neji y se acercó a Lee y Rebecca que se encontraban hablando

-¿Dónde aprendiste a patinar así?-preguntó Lee sujetándose a la baranda para no caerse

-Llevo muchos años viniendo a ésta pista y, además, he vivido algún tiempo en el país de la Nieve-contestó la chica-Es cuestión de práctica

-Tú no sabes patinar ¿No, Neji?-dijo Lee

-Yo sí sé-corrigió el chico-Se me da bien. ¿Tú no?

-Sí…

-¡Pues demuéstralo!-dijo Rebecca cogiéndole de las manos y arrastrándole

-¡No, espera!-exclamó Lee-¡Que es mentira, no sé!

PLAS 

Hubo una risa general y Lee se puso rojo al haberse caído. Rebecca le ayudó a levantarse.

-Tú no sabes patinar ¿Verdad?-dijo la chica

-No-admitió el chico-Pero será un entrenamiento para mí-Lee se puso de pie y se volvió a caer-Un duro entrenamiento…

Rebecca rió.

…

Tras un cuarto de hora patinando, Lee había conseguido manejarse bien patinando por lo que él júbilo invadió todo su cuerpo.

-El trabajo duro supera al genio, Neji-dijo el chico mientras que pasaba por delante de Neji

-Sí, vale-dijo Neji-Pero a que no sabes ponerte en un solo patín

-Por ley de física eso es imposible-dijo Lee-La cuchilla no aguanta tanto peso y nadie tiene tanto equilibrio

Neji rió y señaló a espaldas de Lee donde Rebecca patinaba sobre un pie sonriendo a Lee con picardía. Lee se puso rojo.

-Un fallo técnico-dijo el chico-¡Y también podré hacerlo!

-¡Tú puedes, Lee!-animó Rukia desde fuera de la pista a lo que el chico sonrió

Tras 6 ó 7 caídas, Lee había logrado bastantes cosas…pero no podía ponerse sobre una pierna. Neji reía a su lado.

-A mí no me hace gracias-Decía Lee decaído-Eso es imposible

-No es imposible, ya lo viste-dijo Neji-Tú sólo ve recto y ponte sobre un pie. ¡Anda!

Neji empujó a Lee que se estaba quitando los patines con lo cual sólo le quedaba uno para sujetarse. Neji y Rukia rieron viendo como Lee hacía lo posible para mantener el equilibrio. El chico sonrió cuando lo consiguió sin darse cuenta de que iba hacia Rebecca.

-¡Lee, Rebecca!-exclamaron Neji y Rukia a la vez

-Pero qué…Woo

Lee chocó contra Rebecca y ambos se quedaron impresionados al ver que no habían caído al suelo. Al contrario, Lee había cogido a Rebecca cual patinador profesional cosa que provocó los aplausos de todos los observadores. Lee dejó a Rebecca en el suelo y se inclinó ante los espectadores mientras que Rebecca sonreía.

-A que te ha salido de potra-susurró la chica

-Pues sí-sinceró Lee-Pero me ha quedado bien

-Tan bien que si vamos a un concurso ganamos seguro-afirmó Rebecca-¿Quieres qué te enseñe a patinar?

-Sería un gran honor para mí-contestó Lee a lo que Rebecca y Lee sonrieron para luego ponerse muy rojos y apartarse él uno del otro unos centímetros.

Neji y Rukia se miraron soltando una carcajada al ver que el amor rondaba en el aire por aquellos parajes.

…

Neji había salido a entrenar como cada noche. El chico había comenzado a dejar de dormir sólo por ser más fuerte para vengar a su abuela. No sabía quien había sido, pero le había hecho daño y él lo repararía a la fuerza.

Los 3 primeros días no se acostumbraba muy bien a entrenar y luego ir a las misiones con lo cual le tuvieron que salvar la vida alguna que otra vez. Pero a la 4ª noche ya se había acostumbrado y podía combinar todo.

El chico se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta sudorosas. Aunque estaba a 10 grados, el calor de su cuerpo le protegía del frío. Su pelo suelto era hondeado por el viento y el chico sentía agujetas en todo su cuerpo, pero no quería parar.

Había cogido últimamente mucha velocidad en las manos y había mejorado mucho con su defensa.

Neji dejó de entrenar tras haberle arrancado la cabeza al pelele con los signos Hakke y haberle sacado toda la paja con su protección. El pelilargo se sentó apoyado en un árbol y cerró los ojos relajando todos sus sentidos.

Sabía que últimamente se obsesinaba mucho con su entrenamiento, pero no pensaba sólo en eso…había cierta chica morena que le había robado el corazón, pero que parecía no mostrar el menor interés por él. No habían vuelto a mencionar el beso del hospital ni tampoco habían vuelto a estar tan cerca el uno del otro desde ése día.

Los pensamientos del Hyuga fueron disipados por el sonido de unos golpes sordos y unos quejidos. El chico se puso de pie buscando el origen de las sicofonías.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la pista de patinaje donde una chica morena vestida con una malla negra y una camiseta de tirantes blanca practicaba cayendo al suelo nada más levantarse una y otra vez. Neji aguzó la vista viendo unos ojos amarillos y sonrió acercándose a ella.

Rukia practicaba y practicaba, pero no conseguía mantenerse bien en los patines. La chica se puso de pie y dio un paso perdiendo el equilibrio y sintiendo que algo o alguien frenaba su caída. La Inoue pudo sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban y su espalda se apoyaba contra un torso desnudo.

-Con que una pista demasiado fácil ¿Eh?

Rukia se giró viendo a Hyuga y enrojeciendo al ver su estado: Descamisado y con el pelo suelto.

-Hola, Neji, yo…-comenzó la chica

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-preguntó el pelilargo cortándola

-Porque no quería que se riesen de mí-constestó triste la morena-Nunca he conseguido aprender a hacer esto

-Es fácil-dijo Neji poniéndose unos patines-Déjame que te enseñé

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro. Si tú lo deseas

Neji tendió la mano a Rukia que sonrió y luego la cogió haciendo que el Hyuga sonriera también. Neji comenzó a patinar llevando a Rukia de la mano y soltándola de vez en cuando; siempre estando el detrás para cogerla si se caía. La chica no tardó mucho en aprender a poder manejarlo un poco con el gran profesor que tenía, pero aun le faltaba mucho por aprender. Rukia tenía miedo a hacer las piruetas de Neji y a ir con un patín con lo que el chico pensaba una forma de hacerla mejorar.

-No tienes porque temer-afirmó Neji-Yo estaré contigo

-No, Neji, por favor-suplicaba ella-Todavía no quiero morir

-No seas tonta. Un pájaro no aprende a volar si su madre no le enseña siendo sus alas-Neji rodeó a Rukia con sus brazos-Déjame ser tus alas…

Rukia sonrió y se prestó en tera al chico. El calor que ambos sentían mientras patinaban era demasiado fuerte. El chico la trataba con delicadeza abrazándola por detrás y enseñándola a patinar como si ella fuese una marioneta. Ambos se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos, pero se sentían demasiado a gusto. Rukia no dejaba que Neji la soltase y él tampoco hacía amago de hacerlo. Un calor muy fuerte entró en el cuerpo de Rukia cuando Neji acercó su cabeza al oído de la chica y susurró una canción que su abuela le había enseñado.

**Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars**

Neji cogió a Rukia de un brazo haciéndola patinar hacia atrás para luego auparla como si fuesen recién casados y la hiciese dar vueltas al compás de la letra.

**Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours**

Neji abrazó a Rebecca hacienda que le mirase a los ojos.

**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**

**Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things**

El chico la aupó de la cintura y dio una vuelta dejándola luego en el hielo con un solo patín. Pero Rukia sólo podía pensar en el Hyuga.

**We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings**

El chico la abrazó por la espalda y la chica enrojeció al notar la respiración del chico en su cuello. Ambos siguieron haciendo su lindo baile notando como sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más fuerte.

**Anything that you desire  
Anything at all **

Rukia: **Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**

**We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far **

Rukia: **Heaven is where you are**

**Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings**

Neji cogió a Rukia de nuevo como si fuesen recién casados y ambos se miraron a los ojos. No sabía si era el calor de sus cuerpos o que cosa, pero ambos sentían ganas de hacer una locura con el otro. Los chicos respiraban cansados y sus cabezas se acercaban lentamente ante tal escena hasta que sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con el segundo beso más dulce y hermoso de sus vidas sin saber que 2 personitas los espiaban desde unos arbustos.

-Parecemos voyeurs, Rebecca, ¡Por Dios!-decía Lee a su compañera

-Tchs-le espetó Rebecca-Tenía curiosidad a ver sonde iba Rukia y mira, parece que hacen buena pareja

-¿Y qué?

Rebecca suspiró.

-Pues que…-comenzó Rebecca poniéndose de pie-Conociendo a Rukia como la conozco y a Neji como mente de chico adolescente, ambos pensarán que esto fue un error y ni se miraran. ¿Ves?

Lee se quedó de piedra al ver que Rukia y Neji se encontraban ahora separados, rojos y disimulando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Y qué pretendes qué hagamos?-dijo Lee

-Muy fácil-contestó Rebecca-Comienza la Operación Celestina Ninja…

_**Pues con esto y un bizcocho xD. Bueno, más amore, más confusión, más locura y…no sabemos si habrá sexo. Os lo dejo a votación. Gracias a todos los lectores por vuestros reviews y espero contar con vosotros en el próximo capítulo. Saludos**_

_**Encuesta: **_

_**¿Queréis lemon entre Rukia y Neji? Contestad, please xD**_


	19. OCN ¡Cumpleaños fatal!

**Capítulo 19: Operación Celestina Ninja. ¡Cumpleaños fatal…!**

Ni Neji ni Rukia hablaban desde aquella noche. Sus miradas se cruzaban mucho, pero ambos se ponián rojos en el momento y eran incapaz de pronunciar una palabra sin trabarse o tartamudear.

Lee y Rebecca no paraban de observar el comportamiento de sus compañeros cuando estaban solos y cada vez estaban más convencidos de que tenían que conseguir que se liasen a las buenas o a las malas.

Lee también se sentía raro últimamente; Rebecca atraía demasiado su mente. ¿De verdad ella podía ser tan seria y cabrona al mismo tiempo? No sabía que le podía atraer de ella, pero estaba seguro de que Rebecca le gustaba demasiado. Era linda, misteriosa y tenía un don para los planes.

Últimamente, ambos se pasaban el día en el sótano ideando planes, pero por ahora sólo habían propuesto 3 sin buen resultado:

_Plan 1: _

Nuestros 4 héroes tenían la "gran" misión de encontrar de nuevo a Princesa por el bosque.

-Cuando coja a ése hurón lo mato-susurró Rukia

-¿Y si nos separamos no lo haríamos más fácilmente?-sugirió Lee guiñando un ojo a Rebecca que sonrió

-Eso es. Bravo Lee-le felicitó la castaña

-Entonces yo voy con…-comenzó Lee

-Neji-concluyó Rukia-Y yo con Rebecca, cuando lo encontréis lanzad la vengala

Rebecca y Lee se miraron con desilusión.

Primer plan: Fracasado

_Plan 2:_

Rebecca había tenido la brillante idea de disfrazar a Lee de secuestrador y coger a Rukia cuando ella y Neji estaban entrenando. El resultado fue catastrófico debido a la aparición espontánea de Kiba y Naruto que liberaron a Rukia de su "secuestrador" llevándose todos los halagos que debía haberse llevado Neji.

Segundo plan: Sin comentarios…

_Plan 3:_

-Se acabó-dijo Lee-Me rindo, esto es imposible

-Nada es imposible, Lee-decía Rebecca tachando otro plan de su libreta-A ver…¿Qué más se nos puede ocurrir? Hemos usado divisiones, disfraces de secuestrador…

-Venga vale, ahora te disfrazas de Rukia y te ligas a Neji, es lo único que nos falta

Rebecca miró a Lee con obviedad y el chico se quedó un momento pensando hasta que sonrió.

-¿Ves? Si es que tengo un cerebro…-presumió

-Vale, genio-dijo Rebecca-Los golpes de suerte los tienen todos

Y dicho esto Rebecca escribió el plan en su libreta riendo ante un "deprimido" Lee.

…

-A ver-decía una Rebecca morena de ojos amarillos-Ya sabes el plan. Tú distraes a Rukia y yo me "ligo" a Neji. ¿Vale? Es aprueba de fallos

-Hecho-dijo Lee-Entonces, nos vemos luego

Ambos chicos se separaron y cada uno fue a buscar su respectiva víctima.

Rebecca caminaba por los alrededores de la casa de Neji esperando encontrarle por allí. No se equivocó; Neji se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de su jardín, leyendo.

Rebecca sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Ohayo, Neji

-Ohayo, Rukia-Neji marcó la página y dejó el libro-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno…-dijo Rebecca y pensó una excusa-¿Quieres qué vayamos a dar un paseo? Es que me hace ilusión ir contigo a dar una vuelta

Neji enrojeció y asintió.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-preguntó el chico

-Pues…por la zona de restaurantes y si eso te invito a algo

-Bien, vamos

Rebecca sonrió y le dio la mano a Neji que enrojeció más.

-Vamos-dijo Rebecca comenzando a andar junto al ruborizado Hyuga

Mientras:

Lee buscaba a Rukia esperando que ella no estuviese ya con Neji y llegase luego Rebecca porque se armaría la de Troya. Lee suspiró al ver a Rukia hablando con Gai-Sensei.

-¡Rukia-Chan!-la llamó Lee corriendo hacia ella

-Lee-San-saludó ella sonriente-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Esto…¿Quieres venir a tomar un ramen? Te invito

-El ramen tiene sake-dijo el Sensei-No deberías tomarlo, Lee

-Yo lo pido sin sake-se apresuró a decir Lee-¿Vienes?

-Claro-dijo Rukia-Gracias por su ayuda, Sensei

-Pasaoslo bien-dijo el hombre para luego desaparecer y dejar a los chicos dando un paseo hacia el restaurante

Ambos reían y comentaban cosas sobre las últimas misiones hechas hasta que Lee recordó algo:

-Pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No?

-Sí, me alegro de que te acuerdes

-Me lo apunté en la mano-Rukia rió-¿Quién te manda nacer el 28 de Diciembre?

-Fui un día raro para mi madre

Lee sonrió y ambos siguieron andando hasta llegar a su destino.

En algún lugar:

Neji y Rebecca(Aun disfrazada) comían ramen y hablaban sobre tácticas de entrenamiento.

-Es una pena que no sepas controlar el parásito-dijo el chico-Serías invencible

-Pero el parásito no es bueno-inquirió Rebecca-No como tú que además de ser bueno en todo, estás bueno en todo

Neji se atragantó un momento y Rebecca le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Estás un poco loca ¿No?

-Sí, por ti

-Esto…Rukia yo…-Ella se acercaba lentamente-Tú…yo…-Faltaba ya poco cuando…

-¡IMPOSTOR!

Neji y Rebecca se giraron y vieron a Rukia y a Lee, aunque la chica tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lee miró a Rebecca con arrepentimiento y ella frunció el ceño. Neji se estaba volviendo loco, había dos Rukias. ¿Cuál era la verdadera?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Neji confuso

-Es un impostor-dijo Rukia señalando a Rebecca

-¿Cómo saber quién es la verdadera?-fingió Lee

-Lo descubriremos cuando la mate-dijo Rukia intentando soltarse de Lee

-Si me coges-dijo Rebecca y hechó una bomba de humo para luego escapar y dejar a todo el bar revolucionado y a Neji ruborizado.

Tercer plan: Fracasado por poco…

2 días después:

Los rayos del Sol se colaron por las cortinas de Rukia alumbrando su rostro y obligándola a abrir los ojos. Hacía un bonito día a pesar de ser invierno: La nieve había cubierto todo de blanco, pero el cielo tenía un bonito color azul grisaceo que hacía que la nieve llamase la atención.

Rukia sonrió y comenzó a vestirse como cada día cuando, extrañamente, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Rukia peinándose ante el espejo

El espejo reflejó a Neji asomándose por la puerta con expresión sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se extrañó la chica

-Nada, quería ver si estabas ya despierta-contestó el chico-Estamos solos y te quería preguntar si bajabas conmigo a preparar el desayuna

-Claro-dijo la chica

Ambos bajaron abajo y Neji permitió entrar a Rukia primero en la cocina. La chica sonrió y entró llevándose una agradable sorpresa:

-¡Felicidades!

Rebecca se acercó a ella y ambas se abrazaron.

-Estaba demasiado metida en mi Mundo-confesó Rukia-No lo recordaba

-Estás loca-susurró Rebecca-Ya eres un año más vieja

-Pero siempre 2 más joven que tú

Rebecca sonrió.

Rukia observó que allí estaban la Sra.Hyuga, Gai-Sensei y Lee junto a Rebecca y Neji.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo la mujer y ambas se dieron 2 besos-Esto es para ti

La mujer le dio una cajita que Rukia abrió para ver un anillo con una H grabada.

-Hyuga…-susurró Rukia-No puedo aceptarlo

-Mi abuela quería que tú lo tuvieses-dijo Neji-Para ella eres una más. Por cierto, toma

Neji le dio un paquete del que Rukia sacó un precioso kimono negro con un fénix en la espalda y una rosa roja en el lugar donde estaría el seno derecho.

-Muchas gracias-Rukia le besó en la mejilla y el chico sonrió

Lee y Rebecca también le dieron su regalo, unos abanicos con veneno; y Gai-Sensei le dio una caja de chocolates y un álbum de fotos por parte del Trío de la Arena.

Rukia vidrió sus ojos al ver fotos de cuando era pequeña junto a su hermano y sus padres más alguna en la que salía con Gaara, Temari y/o Kankuro. Al final del álbum había una nota que rezaba: "Para la chica que más nos ayudó. Suna está a tu disposición. G, T y K"

-Gracias…-susurró Rukia-Gracias a todos

-Espera-dijo Lee-Quedan 2 que no sabemos de donde han venido

Lee le dio a Rukia un gran ramo de rosas con una nota que rezaba "Eres tan bella como ellas". Rukia observó que la tarjeta además de ser anónima, llevaba un guardapelo colgando. La chica lo abrió descubriendo un mechón de pelo moreno que no le resultaba familiar.

-¿Seguro qué es para mí?-se extrañó

-Eso dice la tarjeta-contestó Rebecca-Luego tienes esto que no adivinas de quien es

Rebecca le dio un lirio a Rukia con otra nota en la que ponía: "De una flor a otra flor, Deidara"

-Tíralo hazme el favor-dijo Rukia a Lee mientras que los otros reían

-Queda uno-dijo Gai y se quedó extrañado al ver la etiqueta-Neji…es para ti…

-¿Qué?

El chico abrió el paquete donde había un trozo de tela que reconoció en seguida: Era de su abuela. Neji lo abrió con las manos temblorosas descubriendo una nota y un mechón de pelo.

-"Tu abuela fue bastante fácil, espero que tú seas mejor. R.I"-leyó Neji y luego dio un puñetazo al suelo-Ryuichi Inoue

-Neji…-susurró Rukia poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-Me vengaré…-susurró él-Lo siento, Rukia, he de ir a entrenar

El chico se levantó y se fue dejando a todos impresionados y a Rukia un poco dolida.

El maldito Ryu siempre había conseguido joderle la vida y ahora iba a pagar caro lo que le había hecho a Neji. Ella quería acabar con la tortura, y las malas soluciones venían a su mente…¿Pelear….o…entregarse…?

**Vale, mal capítulo y sé que algunos me van a matar pero…yo no dije que el lemon fuese en éste capi xD (Lalala) Sigan leyendo, pronto la continuación.**

**Nolwenn: Ya sabía yo que a ti te iba a gustar lo más salido: Rebecca y Lee voyeurs xD. Pronto habrá lemon así que ni hagas huelga ni me amenaces con la katana que te vigilo ¬¬**

**Andrés (Yama-Kun): Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya está el deseado capítulo xD y gracias por la canción ;)**

**Beteperei: Pronto lemon, tranquis todos**

**Hoshiko: Espero que te siga gustando, gracias por seguir leyendo**

**Saori: ¡BIENVENIDA A LA LOCURA! Gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga gustando**

**¡¡PRONTO MÁS!!**


	20. Rukia and Neji are in love

**Capítulo 12:**** Rukia and Neji are in love**

El duro y frío invierno se pasó rápido y pronto hubo que decir adiós al abrigo. La primavera entró bella y calurosa. Nuestros héroes cada vez estaban más unidos y la primavera les alteraba por completo. Lee se había fijado muchísimo en su nueva compañera y Rukia y Neji… Neji y Rukia no se prestaban mucha atención debido a que el chico había comenzado a aparecer sólo a comer y cenar y alguna vez faltaba a alguna misión. Lee y Rebecca le llamaron la atención dándoles lecciones de que se esforzaba demasiado; pero él sólo pensaba en venganza. Rukia, en cambio, había entrado en la época de las depresiones debido a que estaba comenzando a pensar que su muerte era lo mejor para todos. Más de una vez, Rebecca, Lee(Y hasta el propio Gai-Sensei) tuvieron que salvarla del suicidio.

Rukia había meditado mucho desde su cumpleaños y pensó que debía hacer lo mismo que su padre: Suicidarse. Para Rukia sería un honor morir junto al parásito y así no tener que hacer sufrir a su gente querida ni, tampoco, entregarse a Akatsuki. Tomar veneno, cortarse las venas, clavarse los abanicos en el estómago e intentar tirarse por la ventana no fueron suficientes, sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para salvarla.

Neji sabía que su amiga lo pasaba mal, pero nunca tenía tiempo para hablar con ella y suplicarle que no lo hiciese. Decirle que a él le gustaba y que no quería sufrir pensando que ella estaba así por él.

Por otro lado, Rebecca y Lee no habían vuelto a intentar nada de la OCN. Ahora que sus amigos apenas hablaban, les parecía una cosa realmente imposible.

Gai había vuelto para supervisar al grupo y estaba contento con Rebecca y su modo de entrenamiento y estrategia; pero Rukia y Neji eran la otra cara de la moneda. La una parecía estar enfermando poco a poco y el otro apenas acudía a las misiones así que Gai decidió hablar con la madre de Neji que, a la vez, intentó convencer a los chicos; resultados nulos.

La demostración de que Neji y Rukia no se concentraban, era que más de una vez Rukia se había abalanzado a una muerte segura a manos del rival y que Neji había agotado todo su chakra entrenando.

Rebecca y Lee se miraban y suspiraban después de que Gai hubiese capturado al enemigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?-les dijo a Rukia y Neji-Debéis estar más concentrados

-Sí, señor-dijeron los otros 2 desganados

-¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros?¿Cuándo vais a descansar tranquilos?

-Cuando pueda zanjar mi asunto pendiente

Neji y Rukia dijeron esto al unísono y se alejaron de sus compañeros con dirección a Konoha.

Rebecca, Gai y Lee suspiraron y, de pronto, a Lee se le iluminó la bombilla.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los otros 2 tras el susto

-Sé que podemos hacer-contestó Lee-¿Y si les encerramos en la casa abandonada del bosque y les dejamos allí 3 días para que aprendan a convivir y escapar juntos? Así ellos se concentrarán, entrenarán y…

-¡Y conseguiremos completar la OCN!-terminó Rebecca ilusionada

-¿OCN?-preguntó el sensei-¿Hay algo qué no me habéis contado?-Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, pero Gai tenía una mirada persuasiva que les obligó a contarle todo-¡Genial idea!-dijo después de escucharlo-Muy agudos, no esperaba menos de mis pupilos

Lee y Rebecca se sintieron alagados y los 3 ninjas comenzaron a planear el proyecto con todo detalle.

…

Las cortinas estaban corridas y la habitación estaba completamente oscura. Rukia se encontraba tumbada en el duro y frío suelo cuando Rebecca entró en la oscura habitación.

-¿Rukia?-Rebecca encendió la luz y Rukia se tapó los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la Oscuridad y la luz le solía hacer daño en los ojos-¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

-Quiero acostumbrarme a mi futura tumba

-No seas sádica y macabra, Ru-Ru-dijo Rebecca corriendo de nuevo las cortinas-Por cierto, la madre de Neji me ha dado esto para ti

Rebecca le acercó a Rukia un sobre. Rukia lo abrió lentamente descubriendo una caligrafía media, pero entendible.

"Podemos darte lo que quieres. Ven a la Casa Abandonada esta noche a las 12 y te ayudaremos a superar ésta cruel vida. Recuerda, ésta noche a las 12."

Rukia leyó 3 veces la carta y luego sonrió triunfalmente. Rebecca la miró con disimulo y curiosidad.

-¿Qué pone?-preguntó

-Nada-mintió Rukia-Algo sobre querer apuntarme a un concurso; las tonterías de siempre

-Lo suponía-disimuló la castaña-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? Así te da un poco el Sol que te estás quedando paliducha

-Me parece bien-contestó Rukia-Vamos

Rebecca sonrió triunfante. Había picado. Sólo faltaba Neji.

…

-¡Neji!

El chico abrió sus extraños ojos y se levantó de la hierba viendo a Lee correr hacia él.

-¿Qué haces tumbado en el césped?-preguntó Lee cuando llegó

-Nada

La verdad, es que había estado de 9 a 9 entrenando sin parar y se había quedado agotado. Neji salió de sus pensamientos y observó a Lee.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó el pelilargo

-Alguien me dio esto para ti-Lee le dio un sobre-No logré identificarle y cuando quise preguntar ya había desaparecido

Neji observó el sobre, no había remitente. El chico lo abrió con cuidado encontrando un papel maltrecho y descuidado.

"Sé que te preparas para vencerme; te reto, entonces. Ven a la Casa Abandonada esta noche a las 12. Vamos a medir fuerzas."

Neji sonrió vagamente, sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lee-Parece algo bueno

-No, nada-mintió el pelilargo-Un concurso que gané-El chico guardó la nota y se deshizo la coleta para rehacérsela por el camino-¿Nos vamos?

Lee asintió y dejó paso a Neji. Lee se quedó un momento estático y sonrió mirando el pelo de Neji. El chico se acercó de forma casual hasta el oído del Hyuga.

-Te falta un mechón de pelo…-Neji se paró de golpe-Así que fuiste tú el del regalo sorpresa para Rukia…

-Calla y vamos-dijo Neji-Si dices algo, mueres, te lo juro

Lee hizo como si le temiese y luego rió. Neji apretaba la carta de su bolsillo. La venganza estaba cerca…

…

El reloj marcaba las 11 y media. Rukia ya se había preparado. Había escrito una nota despidiéndose de todos…sobre todo de Neji. La chica aguzó el oído, ni un solo ruido.

Rukia abrió despacio la puerta y observó que sólo había oscuridad. La chica bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos desprendieron un par de lágrimas; se despedía de lo que podía haber sido su familia.

Rukia echó a correr hacia el bosque sin que la viesen los ninjas de guardia. No tardó mucho en divisar la cabaña. Su deseo estaba cerca, no quería echarse atrás…

…

Lee miraba su reloj constantemente. Se acercaba la hora, pero aun no había llegado ninguno de los 2.

-Tardan mucho…-susurró Rebecca a su lado

-Estarán al llegar-anunció Gai-¿Ves?

Los chicos prestaron atención y vieron a Neji salir de las sombras y entrar por la puerta de delante. Un nuevo sonido les hizo girarse y ver a Rukia entrando por otra puerta.

¡Ya los tenían! Ahora sólo a esperar.

…

Neji abrió la puerta preparado con un kunai en la mano y el Byakugan puesto. Ryuichi tendría que estar por allí cerca. El sonido de una puerta abrirse poco a poco…Neji esperó en su posición. Los pasos acercándose…Debía atacarle por sorpresa. La puerta que había frente a él se abrió…¡Ya le tenía!

…

Rukia entró sigilosamente en la casa. La chica no veía nada. "Karengan" susurró. La Inoue diferenció lo que parecía una cocina vacía; quien le hubiese mandado la nota debía estar en otro cuarto. La chica se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo. Según abrió la puerta, lo único que pudo ver fue a alguien que se lanzaba sobre ella y le ponía un kunai en el cuello. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a Neji sobre ella. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

-¡Neji!-exclamó-¿Qué haces?

-¿Rukia?-Neji se apartó de inmediato-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo

-¿Me seguiste?

-¿Cómo te voy a seguir?

-¡Deberías estar en la cama!

-¡Y tú!

Antes de que Neji pudiese quejarse, un sonido sordo en el cristal les hizo girarse viendo al resto de su equipo saludarles desde fuera. Ambos chicos se acercaron a la ventana.

-¡Gai-Sensei!-exclamó la chica-¿Qué es esto?

-Prueba de Supervivencia y Compenetración-informó el Sensei-Estaréis aquí 3 días. Tendréis que arreglároslas como podáis. Suerte

Rebecca hizo unos sellos y la casa quedó cerrada. Rukia intentó abrir la ventana recibiendo una descarga y siendo lanzada contra Neji que la cogió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico pero Rukia gruñó y comenzó a golpear la ventana

-¡No nos podéis dejar aquí!-chilló-¡Lee!¡Sensei!¡REBECCA!¡Dios!

Rukia cayó al suelo encogiendo sus piernas. Neji la observó y le extendió la mano. Rukia miró hacia arriba y vio al chico sonriéndola.

-¿Vamos a buscar el comando de luces?-preguntó-Debes guiarme por donde voy, yo no veo como tú

Rukia se puso roja y asintió. La chica condujo a Neji, sin soltarle la mano, hasta el comando y éste lo activo dando luz a la casa.

La pareja pude ver que la casa estaba en buen estado a pesar de ser abandonada; así que supusieron que sus amigos la estuvieron arreglando. Rukia se dirigió al sofá que había frente a ella y se lanzó tapándose los ojos con el brazo. Neji se acercó y se apoyó en el espaldar mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Es tarde-susurró el chico-Deberíamos ir a dormir

-Eso será una gran idea-contestó Rukia poniéndose de pie

Neji y Rukia comenzaron a buscar dormitorios por los 2 pisos de la casa. Rebecca, Lee y Gai se habían montado bastante bien el lugar: Cocina con comida, agua caliente y…

-¿¡Sólo hay una cama!?

Los inquilinos observaron que sólo había un dormitorio con una cama bastante amplia y lo que parecían una camiseta larga y un pantalón corto que tenían una nota encima. Rukia y Neji se acercaron y la chica leyó el papel:

-"El presupuesto sólo llegaba para esto. Dormiréis juntos y vuestros pijamas son el pantalón para Neji y la camiseta para Rukia. Suerte; G, R, L"…Que hijos de su madre…

Rukia observó que Neji cogía el pantalón y se dirigía a la puerta sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó ella

-A dormir al sofá-contestó el Hyuga-Tú duerme cómoda, yo llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo en el bosque así que no notaré la diferencia entre el suelo y el sofá

Neji no pudo seguir andando ya que Rukia le había agarrado de la muñeca.

-Quédate conmigo-susurró abrazándolo-Si estoy sola se me ocurren malas ideas

-¿Malas ideas?-se extrañó Neji y cayó en la cuenta de las marcas en las muñecas de la chica-¡Rukia!

Rukia agachó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pensaba que acabando con mi vida no sufriría más gente-susurró ella-Pero siempre me pararon…

-Hicieron bien-dijo Neji bajando la cabeza-Siento no poder haberte salvado yo…pero estaba demasiado tiempo entrenando para nada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rukia cogiendo la camiseta de encima de la cama

-Me noto débil-afirmó Neji dándose la vuelta para no mirar a Rukia mientras que él hacía lo mismo con los pantalones-El apenas comer y dormir poco me debilitan. Llegué a enfermar, pero no quise hacer nada

-Tú eres fuerte-piropeó Rukia-Podrás con él sin necesidad de excederte demasiado. No te preocupes por ello

-Gracias-susurró el chico-¿Me puedo girar ya?

Rukia se lo permitió y Neji se giró viendo que la camiseta le quedaba a la altura de una minifalda muy ancha. Rukia deshizo la cama y ambos se metieron en ella tras apagar la luz, dándose la espalda mutuamente ya que la vergüenza podía con ellos.

Aunque el otro no lo supiera, ambos chicos estaban rojos y algo nerviosos. A ella le sentaba tan bien el camisón…Neji se quitó la sudadera quedando sólo con los pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes bastante marcada de una tela muy fina para que no diese calor. El chico se volvió a tumbar notando que Rukia temblaba un poco.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó

-No-dijo ella

-¿Seguro?-Rukia no contestó y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Neji la cogió dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándola para protegerla del frío-Mi abuela me abrazaba así cuando tenía frío. Espero que te sientas mejor

-Gracias-dijo Rukia por no decir "Me siento como en el cielo"

El corazón de Neji latía suavemente y eso relajaba a Rukia. Además, el sonido de su respiración le encantaba.

Neji, en cambio, notaba como del cabello de la chica provenía un olor parecido al algodón de azúcar. Ella estaba realmente linda y dulce dormida. La sensación de comodidad invadió la mente de los 2 chicos que quedaron dormidos a los pocos segundos.

Neji despertó por los rayos de sol que entraban por las persianas abiertas. El chico bostezó e intentó recordar que hacía en ese lugar. Un flash le iluminó la mente recordando que había estado durmiendo con Rukia pero…¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

Neji se levantó y bajó las escaleras encontrando el desayuno sobre la mesa con una nota. El chico cogió una tostada ya frío e introdujo un poco el dedo en la leche; llevaría mucho tiempo ahí. El Hyuga leyó la nota.

"Espero que te guste. Nada lleva azúcar. Estaré en la ducha. Rukia"

-¿En la ducha?-comentó Neji-¿Tanto tiempo?

Neji dejó la nota sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se oía correr el agua que caía sorda en la bañera. El chico llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Rukia?-exclamó-¿Estás ahí?

La Inoue no contestaba. Neji abrió un poco la puerta e intentó diferenciar el cuerpo de Rukia entre las cortinas; pero parecía que no había nadie. El chico resbaló agarrándose al lavabo y fijándose que el causante de su traspiés era un hilo de sangre que salía de la ducha.

-¡Oh, no!

Neji se acercó a toda prisa viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga lleno de sangre que salía de sus muñecas. La chica parecía mareada, tenía la mirada perdida y no se había fijado en Neji.

-¡Rukia eres idiota!-chilló el chico cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a la cama

El chico buscó unas vendas y cortó la hemorragia. Rukia recuperó el sentido poco a poco. Cuando volvió en sí, vio que Neji la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo el chico-Eres una niña tonta

-El parásito morirá junto a mí-susurró Rukia sin mirarle-No haré más daño a nadie

-Si mueres nos harás daño a mí, a Lee y a Rebecca-discutió Neji-Todos te tenemos mucho aprecio

-¿Y desde cuándo me tienes aprecio tú?-ironizó Rukia tapándose con las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez

-Desde hace más tiempo del que piensas-contestó él-No seas niña tonta-La abraza-¿Quieres que esté así las 24 horas? Lo haré sólo para ser capaz de conseguir que no te mates. Tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mí…

Rukia se quedó helada. ¿Importante para él?. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Él; la persona por la que ella misma sentía algo demasiado fuerte…él se preocupaba por ella…

Rukia comenzó a llorar silenciosamente con Neji abrazándola. El chico notó como las lágrimas de la chica le mojaban el brazo y la abrazó más fuerte.

Como antiguamente había hecho, Neji recogió las lágrimas de la Inoue y se las llevó a los labios.

-Sigue llorando, me gusta el sabor de tus lágrimas

Rukia enrojeció y Neji la besó en la mejilla. Ella logró reaccionar y giró la cara logrando secuestrar el labio inferior del chico.

Un dulce beso; la sangre fluyendo caliente por todo su cuerpo; las lenguas comenzando a jugar entre ellas a enroscarse y la injusticia que producía que ella no tuviese prenda alguna ante el cuerpo vestido del chico.

Rukia comenzó a descamisar al chico lentamente, recorriendo su cuello con la lengua y haciendo que gimiese sigilosamente.

La pasión se apoderó de ellos llevándoles a hacer cosas desenfrenadas. Tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo peleados…y del odio al amor realmente hay un paso.

Sus cuerpos se emergían en un abrazó donde no sé sabía muy bien si había 4 brazos o 16. Ambos rozaban cada parte del cuerpo de su amante con la lengua y las manos; volviéndose locos y volviendo loco al otro. Ambos cuerpos habían terminado desnudos entre las revueltas mantas. Rukia gemía por el placer que el Hyuga le daba al rozar con su lengua sus pechos. No eran muy grandes, no estaban muy desarrollados…pero a Neji le gustaban…jugaba con ellos y daba pequeños mordiscos que excitaban más a Rukia. El pelilargo comenzó a recubrir todo el cuerpo de su amante con saliva. Creaba una capa invisible y húmeda que a ella le hacía disfrutar.

Rukia no quería ser egoísta e hizo a Neji tumbarse en la cama devolviéndole el favor. Rukia comenzó a rozar cada pliegue de la piel del Hyuga con su húmeda lengua mientras que el chico temblaba de placer. Ella no sabía porque pasaba esto; todo había pasado tan rápido…pero le encantaba esto. Rukia llegó a la erección del chico y se quedó quieta viendo como el chico la miraba entre temeroso y suplicante. Rukia sonrió y acercó la juguetona lengua haciendo que el chico gimiese. Su lengua subía y bajaba, lubricando bien toda la erección. Cuando el chico creía que no podía haber nada mejor, Rukia se lo hizo rectificar. La lengua había dejado de ser la protagonista para que pasase a serlo el lugar donde ésta solía reposar. Neji observó como Rukia jugaba con su erección en el interior de su dulce boca. El chico comenzaba a dar gemidos más fuertes hasta que cogió a Rukia y la tiró sobre la cama. Su mano bajó por los labios de la chica hasta su zona erógena y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Lentamente rozaba el clítoris de la chica que agarraba las mantas fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio de placer. Ahora empezaba a saber lo que era eso. Rukia sentía que su cuerpo temblaba…gozaba poco a poco y…el cielo se derrumbó. Neji comenzó a introducir los dedos lentamente dentro de la chica que comenzaba a gemir entre dolor y placer. Neji los movía lentamente y a la vez besaba sus dulces labios, notando como ella mordía y lamía su labio inferior. Neji comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y Rukia dio un gritó de placer. Los dedos del chico se humedecían con los fluidos de la chica y a ambos se les ocurrió lo mismo como si se comunicaran por telepatía. Neji sacó los dedos lentamente y se posó sobre la chica observando sus extraños ojos esperando una señal. Rukia sonrió y se acercó al oído del chico lamiéndole el lóbulo con dulzura.

-Soy tuya…

Neji besó a Rukia a la vez que comenzaba a penetrar en su interior. Ambos gimieron al unísono al notar sus cuerpos fusionándose en uno solo. Tanto placer…todo a la vez…sus cuerpos sudorosos…ardiendo de pasión…Neji entraba y salía lentamente evitando hacerle daño a la chica que aun gemía entre dolor y placer.

La chica apretó a Neji contra ella y comenzó a obligarle a que todo fuese más deprisa.

El chico no podía aguantar tanto placer. Un cosquilleo les revolvía el estómago…sabían que no les quedaba mucho más…

Rukia gimió y volvió a atrapar el labio inferior de Neji que sintió como la chica había tenido su primer orgasmo cuando una considerable cantidad de fluidos le humedecieron haciéndole a él llegar, también, al clímax.

Neji se apartó hacia un lado y Rukia le abrazó. Todo había sido tan…extraño. Jamás pensaban que pasaría eso con su mayor rival; pero les gustaba. Ambos habían sentido el mayor placer de sus vidas y notaban como la persona que tenían al lado era muy especial. Rukia acercó sus labios a los de Neji y los besó devolviéndole éste el beso. Tras un juego de imitación de besos inocentes, Rukia acabó tumbada sobre Neji que acariciaba su oscuro cabello entrelazando mechones entre sus dedos. Neji observó bien esos ojos que le habían cautivado y sonrió. Rukia le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó la Inoue

-Que me parece que te amo

Y dicho esto, Rukia le volvió a besar empezando de nuevo a jugar.

_**Dios por fin. Siento la tardanza pero entre deberes, exámenes, teatro y discutir con mi hermana casi no tuve tiempo a escribir pero por fin aquí está. RUKIA x NEJI// NEJI x RUKIA.**_

_**No seáis crueles que es mi 2º lemon y dudo que sea muy bueno. Muchas gracias a todos. Saludos de arena.**_


	21. Mi decisión

**Capítulo 21: ¡Mi decisión!**

Rebecca, Gai y Lee habían conseguido tranquilidad durante los días que Rukia y Neji se encontraban encerrados en la casa. Durante los 3 días, se turnaron para ir en la noche y ver que todo estaba en orden. La sorpresa se la llevó Lee la segunda noche cuando vio a la Inoue mostrando su brazo desnudo apoyada sobre el torso descamisado del Hyuga.

Lee esperaba ponerse rabioso, pero no. El chico sonrió. Estaba feliz de que sus amigos hubiesen empezado tan bien. Debía correr y contárselo a su querida Rebecca.

¿Su querida Rebecca? Lee sacudió cabeza sacando los pensamientos de su mente. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Ella era mayor que él y era su sensei. Podía ser verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y que le había hecho aprender muchas tácticas y medicinas. Pero…¿Qué le podía gustar?

¿Su pelo? Esas mechas marrones oscuras y claras que ella solía enredar en sus finos dedos cuando pensaba…

¿Sus ojos? Verdes…Verdes amarronados…parecían oscurecerse o aclararse con su estado de ánimo…

¿Su sonrisa? Esa sonrisa que le solía dedicar solamente a él cuando hacía bien una medicina…

¿Su extraño sentido del humor? Tan seria…tan cabrona…

O quizá…¿Su misterio? Continuamente estudiando la cura para algo que no había querido mostrarle nunca…algo que se encontraba en su costado…

Lee abandonó la casa con éstos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente. Tal era su ensimismamiento, que no se dio cuenta ni de que había llegado a su propia casa.

Era bastante tarde, seguramente Rebecca y Gai-Sensei ya dormirían.

El chico abrió la puerta despacio y recorrió los pasillos sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus senseis.

Antes de empezar a subir por la escalera, vio como del sótano salía una tenue luz. ¿Rebecca todavía seguía despierta?

El chico asomó la cabeza y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras viendo a su maestra durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, perfectamente colocados en la mesa.

Lee se acercó sigilosamente y le apartó un mechón de la cara sonriente. Era tan dulce así…

El chico la observó un poco más y luego decidió cogerla en brazos para llevarla a su cama. Rebecca, en un movimiento inconsciente, abrazó el cuello de Lee y le besó en la mejilla por lo que éste enrojeció.

No sabía por qué, pero últimamente se sentía extraño. Siempre que Rebecca le rozaba, tan siquiera, con las yemas de sus finos dedos, el chico sentía escalofríos que no había llegado a sentir con Rukia. Además, el ahora repentino abrazo le había hecho sentir mejor que con su ex y eso le hacía sentir bien pero arrepentido.

La imagen de Neji y Rukia juntos le vino de pronto a la cabeza y el chico se sacudió echando los pensamientos de su mente.

Tras haber subido las escaleras y haber posado a Rebecca en su cama, Lee se sentó a su lado y la observó durante un periodo de tiempo. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro pálido y lo hacía brillar como si Rebecca fuese un ángel encarnado.

El chico volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie acercándose a las mantas para arropar a su compañera; cuando se dio cuenta de que la bata de ésta se había desabrochado dejando ver una camiseta corta que dejaba su vientre al descubierto. Una marca negra en su costado despertó la curiosidad de Lee. ¿Sería esa mancha aquello que tanto perturbaba a la Kudo? La curiosidad del shinobi hizo que se acercase a ver que era aquella mancha descubriendo la araña que Rebecca tenía impresa en su piel.

¿Un tatuaje?¿Un inocente tatuaje?

Lee no entendía que daño podía hacerle aquella inofensiva que, en cierto modo, parecía atraerle hacia ella con un leve brillo azul oscuro. Lee alargó sus dedos hasta ella y la rozó haciendo que el dibujo encogiese las patas. Lee apartó la mano al ver que el insecto comenzaba a tejer lo que parecía una telaraña que se extendía por el cuerpo de su amiga.

Rebecca abrió sus ojos color rojo sangre y los clavó en los ojos oscuros de Lee.

Al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando notó que algo le presionaba los brazos y las piernas y comenzaba a estirar como si quisiese sacárselas.

Lee dio un fuerte grito. No aguantaba tanto dolor.

-Re…Re…-Lee no podía pronunciar bien-Rebecca…Rebe…¡AHH!

Gai-Sensei entró en la habitación al oír el ajetreo y se quedó estático al ver la escena.

-¡Lee!-exclamó Gai

De pronto, el corazón de Rebecca dio un vuelco y comenzó a volver en sí.

-¿Lee?...-susurró a la vez que sus ojos volvían a su estado normal y caía tumbada en la cama-¿Qué es lo que casi hago?

Lee notó como la presión se liberaba y volvía a estar bien. Gai abrazó a su pupilo y ambos posaron la vista en la preocupada compañera. Lee se zafó de los brazos de Gai-Sensei y se acercó a su amiga poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué eres?

Rebecca suspiró y luego miró a Lee con los ojos llorosos. Temblaba y sus cuerdas vocales se habían paralizado. Gai le cogió la mano y la chica le miró a los ojos.

-Vamos a tomar un té abajo y nos tranquilizamos. Luego nos lo cuentas. Podemos ayudarte

Rebecca asintió aun arrepentida y los siguió hasta la cocina sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Lee se frotaba los brazos y miraba a Rebecca de reojo; ¿Qué era aquella araña?¿Ella estaría consciente?¿Por qué ahora sentía algo más fuerte hacia ella si casi era la causante de llevarle a la muerte? Todas estas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza durante todo el trayecto hasta la cocina.

En el tiempo que Gai tardó en hacer el té, nadie abrió la boca. Rebecca miraba al suelo retorciendo un pañuelo entre sus manos mientras que Lee la miraba fijamente. ¿Qué secreto guardaba su joven compañera?

Gai posó 3 vasos en la mesa y el equipo dio un sorbo cada uno. El silencio aun reinaba y Rebecca había decidido observar su reflejo en el vaso. En ése momento no veía una chica seria de mechas castañas claras y oscuras y ojos aceituna; sino un rostro cubierto con una venda negra y que sólo reflejaba un ojo inyectado en sangre con una pupila romboide y un pelo largo y blanquecino. Rebecca apartó la vista de su demonio interno y clavó sus ojos en los de Gai-sensei que la observaba con su té en la mano y una mirada seria. El hombre dio otro trago y rompió el sepulcral silencio.

-¿Qué nos escondes, Rebecca?-susurró-¿Hay algo qué me debas contar?

Rebecca dudó un momento. Si lo contaba…la matarían; pero sino… Aunque, también podían apoyarla. ¿Qué hacer?

Rebecca libró una dura batalla con su mente y luego suspiró tras haber logrado que la negación venciese a la afirmación.

-Apenas nadie sabe nada de mi pasado-comenzó con voz lenta y suave-Pocos más que Tsunade y mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Siempre fui hija ilegítima y mi madre murió al nacer yo. Un hombre llamado Orochimaru me adoptó como hija y me dio el poder de un sello que hacía que obtuviese 4 brazos invisibles al activarse éste. Tras enterarme de que me quería matar, escapé y me oculté en un pequeño pueblo hasta encontrar esto de nuevo. Ahora lo que más deseo es deshacerme de él…o aprender a controlarlo debidamente. Por eso…-mira a Lee a los ojos-he de pedirte perdón por hacerte daño. Él es más poderoso que yo.

-Te perdono…-susurró Lee y Rebecca sonrió-Además te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…

-No te precipites, Lee-susurró Gai dando un sorbo más a su té mientras que Lee y Rebecca le miraban arrepentidos.

Al instante, Gai saltó sobre la mesa y con su brillante sonrisa y su pose del tipo guay miró a sus pupilos.

-¡No te precipites porque no sólo le ayudarás tú; sino los dos!-exclamó el adulto

Los ojos de Lee se iluminaron y se subió junto a él.

-¡Sí, Sensei!

-¡Lee…!

-¡Sensei…!

Ambos se abrazaron ante la mirada extrañada de Rebecca que aun así sonreía.

Ellos hacían esto por ella…ellos…las personas a las que tenía que traicionar…

Rebecca sintió un escalofrío y se giró viendo un reflejo amarillo. La chica negó con la cabeza y el reflejo frunció el ceño por lo que ella suspiró.

-Muchas gracias a los 2-dijo abrazándolos-Son los mejores. Iré a dormir. Lo siento de nuevo, Lee. Buenas noches

-No nos des las gracias-dijo Gai

-Duerme bien

Rebecca besó a los 2 en la mejilla y Lee se sonrojó. La castaña salió de la cocina y Gai miró a Lee de reojo.

-¿Ella te gusta?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¡No!-dijo Lee enrojeciendo más

-Que bonito es el amor en la juventud…

-Ya, pero a ti se te ha pasado el arroz ¬¬

-¡Vete a dormir!-exclamó el Sensei enrojeciendo

Lee rió y obedeció sin rechistar.

…

Rebecca abrió la puerta de su cuarto y ahogó un grito al ver a Ryu tumbado en su cama como si fuese de su propiedad. Rebecca cerró con el cerrojo a toda prisa.

-Hola, chuchería-saludó el chico

-¿Qué narices haces aquí, Ryu?-dijo ella en voz baja pero con tono alarmante

-Tranquila. Venía a decirte tu nueva misión. La primera la has cumplido bien, no sospechan de ti; hasta has logrado que te cojan cariño

-Ve al grano, Ryu. Estoy muy cansada

-Ey, ¿Qué hay de la Rebecca qué me besaba y me decía lo equivocada que estuvo al rechazarle 37 veces?

-Está de viaje en DreamLand…Y a mí me gustaría estarlo así que al grano

Ryu frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Debes llevarlos al bosque…de una forma o de otra…te hemos dejado allí las instrucciones. Tráelos a todos menos al adulto. Lo demás ya lo verás

-Dile al Líder una cosa de mi parte-susurró Rebecca acercándose al oído de Ryu-Si tocáis a Neji o a Lee os mato

-Tranquila…-dijo Ryu y puso su mano en el corazón-Ni un pelo de la cabeza a ninguno de los dos. Pero tú cumple tu trabajo…y te llevarás una sorpresa…

Dicho esto, Ryuichi desapareció y Rebecca cayó sobre la cama. No sabía por qué cada vez se alegraba menos de ver a su novio…¿Y si dejaba Akatsuki?...Ahora tenía a sus amigos y, en el fondo, no tenía madera de asesina…¿Al bosque? Tchs, no pensaba ir…de hecho no iría…Una nueva Rebecca había nacido; y Akatsuki debía despedirse de la antigua.

_**Tchs, antes de nada esto es un puto capítulo de relleno así que tranquilícense. En el próximo recibiré reviews con amenazas de muerte así que me voy preparando…**_

_**Gracias a mis lectores y..¿Un avance?**_

_**Muerte…sentimientos…traición…y una canción en la mente.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Mis sentimientos…Por mi camino iré.**_


	22. Por mi camino iré

_**Vale, la tardanza tiene su explicación. Mi ira a veces me juega malas pasadas por lo que provocó que le metiera una patada al "pen" y se formateara con toda la historia más los 3 siguientes capítulos. Todo eso provocó que me cabrease mas y me pusiese en huelga pero luego vi que me insistían y dije…Por qué no? Continuemos, y aquí está xD. **_

_**Espero amenazas de muerte, hachazos y manzanas una vez acabado el capítulo tanto por tardanza como por…bueno, ya lo veréis vosotros xD.**_

**Capítulo 21: ¡Traición! "Por mi camino iré"**

-WAA

El grito eufórico de Rebecca fue escuchado por todo Konoha.

Rukia y Neji acababan de contarles a ella y a Lee lo de su relación, y ahora se estaban arrepintiendo debido a que la Kudo había conseguido que todo el mercado se girase hacia ellos.

Astuta, Rukia se puso de pie y habló a toda la gente que los observaba:

-No pasa nada, damas y caballeros. Mi amiga tiene pánico a las arañas y ha creído ver una. Tranquilos. Vuelvan a sus compras. Sentimos las molestias.

-¿Pánico a las arañas?-se extrañó Rebecca

Lee ahogó una carcajada y Rebecca le sonrió con dulzura.

Éstos últimamente estaban muy unidos debido al descubrimiento del sello. Lee y Gai la ayudaban mucho y ella se lo agradecía mucho también.

Cada minuto con ella, hacia que Lee la desease más…y ella no se quedaba muy atrás…

Rebecca no sabía por qué empezaba a aflorar un sentimiento superior hacia el Shinobi; pero tampoco le disgustaba.

Oficialmente, Rebecca había cortado con Ryu al no haber asistido a su misión en el bosque; además se pasaba todo el día esquivándolo.

Aun así lo que importaba realmente a la Kudo ahora era que su plan había funcionado y sus amigos se habían rejuntado.

Por otro lado, la relación de Rukia y Neji iba demasiado bien. Habían estado un mes entero ocultando su relación tan sólo por dar todo de sí en las misiones; pero se habían cansado ya.

Llevaban todo el mes dejando sus achuchones y caricias para la noche o para los momentos libres. En un mes, Rukia había cogido 6 veces la gripe y Neji había tenido jaquecas 4. Estas enfermedades fingidas les libraban casi siempre de ir con Lee y Rebecca en los ratos libres (Cosas que éstos también agradecían a veces)

En este momento, Rebecca abrazaba a Rukia de alegría mientras que Neji enrojecía ligeramente.

-Eres odiosa, Ru-Ru-decía la castaña-Te has ido con uno de los más guapos de aquí…Aunque tú tampoco estás mal, Lee-añadió al ver que Lee parecía molesto

-Oye, Lee, estás muy callado-observó Rukia

-¡Eso!-corroboró la Kudo-¿No te alegras por ellos?

-Me alegro-contestó Lee-Pero me alegré más cuando lo descubrí en el principio

Todos le miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Explícate, Lee-dijo Neji

-Pues…nosotros debíamos ir a vigilaros para ver que os encontrabais bien un día cada uno en la madrugada.-explicó Lee-En esto que durante mi turno os vi a los 2 durmiendo juntos y sin apenas ropa ninguno…Era blanco y en botella…

Neji y Rukia enrojecieron de forma exagerada. Al contrario, Rebecca, boquiabierta, miró a Lee y luego a Rukia y estalló de tal forma que la pareja quería que se les tragase la tierra.

-¿¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON UN HYUGA!?

De nuevo todos se giraron hacia ellos viendo que Rukia y Neji le estaban haciendo una llave a Rebecca en el suelo.

-¡He apostado no acostado!-disimuló Rukia-He apostado con un Hyuga

-Vuelvan a disculparla-dijo Neji esta vez-Le hace falta un sonotone.

Todos volvieron a girarse y comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Bocazas-susurró Rukia

-Gommen Nasai T.T-se disculpó Rebecca poniéndose de pie

-Una cosa, ahora que todos estamos tranquilos-comenzó Lee-¿Qué tal si se lo contamos a Gai-Sensei?

-Ni se os ocurra-amenazó la pareja

Rebecca y Lee rieron con malicia y echaron a correr.

-Estamos muertos T.T

…

-¡Dios mío!¡Qué alegría!¡Mis pupilos de los ojos maravillosos por fin unidos en amor y compañía!

Rukia y Neji sólo habían llegado a tiempo para recibir un achuchón de Gai-Sensei que les cortaba la respiración. Por lo menos aun no había mencionado lo de la fiesta, y eso les aliviaba.

-Gai-Sensei…-se quejaba el pelilargo-Nos ahogamos

Gai los soltó y los chicos cogieron aire a bocanadas. Rebecca y Lee rieron con malicia.

-Gai-Sensei, ¿Verdad que sería genial celebrarlo?-dijo Rebecca

Rukia y Neji la miraron con malicia.

-¡Claro que sí!-corroboró Gai-Excelente idea, Rebecca

-Nada de fiestas-dijo Rukia cortante

-¿Y nos lo vais a impedir vosotros?-dijo Lee burlón

Rukia lo observó y activó su Karengan a la vez que Neji usaba su Byakugan. Una risa pícara les hizo abandonar su pose de ataque. La pareja se giró y vieron a Rebecca riendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pica?-le espetó Neji

-Vais hasta coordinados para atacar-contestó ella-Que unión más perfecta

Ambos enrojecieron y desactivaron su poder. Gai sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-Entonces hablaré con Tsunade y prepararemos una fiesta

Rukia y Neji lo observaron desafiantes.

-No será capaz…

…

-Ha sido capaz T.T

Definitivamente, Gai-Sensei había conseguido hablar con la Hokage con la excusa de que en el último mes las relaciones sentimentales habían aumentado un 60 y ésta acabó montando una fiesta para declararse y felicitar a las nuevas parejas.

Vestido con unos vaqueros ajados, una camisa negra y el pelo suelto, Neji esperaba junto a Lee (Que lucía un lustroso traje verde).

-Creo que voy a matarte-decía Neji mirando de reojo a su compañero

-Venga vale, si me coges-dijo él sonriente

-Por cierto-dijo de pronto el pelilargo con malicia-¿Vas a declararte hoy a Rebecca?

-Esto…a mí no me gusta Rebecca-Lee apartó la mirada

-Pues ella te mira mucho

-¿Me mira?

-Así que sí que te gusta-susurró el Hyuga tras la contestación ilusionada de su amigo

-Eres un cabrón-dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos

-Sí bueno-susurró Neji-Pero ¿Te gusta o no?

-Un poquito-Neji alzó una ceja-Un bastante

-¿Quién te gusta un bastante?

Lee dio un sobresalto al oír la voz de Rebecca tras de sí.

A ambos chicos se les iluminó la mirada al ver a sus compañeras. Rebecca lucía un sugerente escote negro con una minifalda un poco más larga de lo común de color blanco. Por otro lado, Rukia se había puesto el kimono que Neji le había regalado y tenía el pelo suelto tapándole el ojo derecho, dejándole sólo descubierto el otro, haciéndola misteriosa.

Neji y Lee se quedaron sin palabras y las chicas rieron tímidamente.

-Estáis preciosas-dijeron ambos

Las 2 sonrieron ampliamente y ambos chicos enrojecieron. Neji carraspeó un momento y le tendió el brazo a Rukia.

-¿Me concedes el honor de invitarte a tomar algo?-dijo con cordialidad

-Claro-dijo ella agarrándole del brazo-Luego nos vemos

Rebecca y Lee asintieron y cuando vieron que sus amigos desaparecían…se hizo el silencio…ambos se miraron de reojo y abrieron la boca para hablar…pero al ver al otro se callaban provocando un confuso juego de tontos. Finalmente Lee tomó aire:

-Rebecca…

-¿Sí?-dijo ella acercándose un poco

-Esto…¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

Su gozo en un pozo. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho tal tontería? Agachó la cabeza pensando que Rebecca le había tomado por estúpido hasta que ella dijo:

-Será un placer

Rebecca cogió a Lee del brazo y se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas. Tras servirse, ambos se miraron y Lee volvió a abrir la boca para hablar:

-Rebecca…yo…

-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS!

Lee maldijo y a la vez agradeció la exclamación de la Hokage. Ambos callaron cuando ella empezó a hablar pues sabían bien las que se gastaba.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a esta fiesta del amor!-exclamó a lo que Lee y Rebecca ahogaron una risa debido al nombre. Neji y Rukia, tras ellos, también rieron-Ejem. Como muchos se preguntaran el por qué de esta celebración os la explicaré: Desde hace 10 años no hemos superado el número de parejas en la Aldea tanto. Y pensamos que esto había que celebrarlo a lo grande. Fiesta para que los enamorados se declaren y las parejas sean felicitadas.

-Felicidades-dijeron Rebecca y Lee a sus amigos riendo

Ambos les sacaron la lengua. Tsunade volvió a carraspear.

-Ahora, muchas parejas que ya deseábamos han decidido dar un gran paso y empezar una seria relación. Démosles un aplauso: Asuma y Kurenai

Una luz los alumbró y ambos enrojecieron mientras que sus equipos silbaban y vitoreaban. Neji y Rukia tragaron saliva…

-Hikaita y Rehia-anunció

-No jodas que la del restaurante de ramen y el panadero están juntos-exclamó Rebecca

-Sí, hija, sí-confirmó Rukia

-…Marujas…-susurraron sus parejas a la vez

Rukia miró a Neji con ojos asesinos y él la abrazó sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Sabes que es broma-le susurró-Te quiero…

Rukia sonrió y le besó.

De pronto se oyeron los vítores y los aplausos. Ambos observaron, rojos como tomates, que la luz ya les estaba apuntando. Los gritos habían sido más fuertes. Chicas desconsoladas…chicos maldiciendo…increíble felicidad…

Lee y Rebecca les separaron y les animaron. Todos les animaban.

-¿Sabes?-le dijó Lee a Neji-Me das envidia

-¿Más?-bromeó el pelilargo a lo que Lee frunció el ceño-¡Es broma!

Ambos empezaron a reír.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rukia?-preguntaba Rebecca?-¿Cómo es estar con un Hyuga?

-Es…la bomba-contestó ella

BOOM

El cielo debió oír las palabras de la Inoue puesto que enseguida hubo una explosión en medio de la fiesta y allí apareció todo Akatsuki excepto el jefe.

En cabeza Ryuichi junto con Itachi. Detrás Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi.

-¡Vosotros no!-exclamó Rukia-¡Hoy no!

-¿Qué ocurre hermanita?-se burló Ryuichi-¿No me echabas de menos?

-¡Nunca te he echado de menos!

-Sabemos que eso es mentira…-dijo Ryuichi acercándose con su gran velocidad y cogiéndola de la barbilla

Neji se puso en medio y le apartó de un empujón.

-No la toques…-dijo entre dientes

-¿Habéis visto?-dijo Ryu girándose a sus camaradas-Me amenaza

Todo Akatsuki empezó a reír y se quedaron serios de pronto.

-A por ellos-dijo Ryu de pronto

Y la pelea comenzó.

Explosiones, gritos, sangre…todo por culpa suya…

Rukia pensaba esto y luchaba con Hidan a la vez. Ninguno dejaba que se acercase su contrincante…pero él tenía ventaja.

Observó a sus amigos, entretenidos en sus respectivas peleas…pero Rebecca no estaba…

Toda esa sangre…tan sólo el olor…tan sólo el verla y notó como su sello le quemaba…

Rebecca…bajo una mesa intentaba controlarse…pero él era más fuerte no podía…no lo iba a conseguir…

Y la mesa salió volando. Rebecca levantó la mirada y no le gustó lo que vio.

-¡Hola, chuchería!

-Largate…-dijo ella a su ex entre dientes

Ryuichi la cogió y le acarició el costado.

-¿Quema? Pues entonces mejor…castigo por tu traición…Ojalá mates a tus amigos lentamente…muy lentamente…

-Ojalá seas tú el que muera así-dijo Rebecca intentando soltarse

Ryuichi rió y apretó un poco más a la araña que comenzó a extenderse. Rebecca observó que el chico le introducía chakra que hacía que el sello se extendiese…y pronto ella perdería la cordura.

…

Final, aunque costosamente, Rukia había logrado esquivar a Hidan y Kakuzu y había caído al suelo agotada…

Observaba intranquila la gran batalla:

Neji luchaba contra Tobi y Zetsu en un fallido intento de coger a Ryu.

Lee estaba divirtiéndose con los pájaros de Deidara y las marionetas de Sasori.

Gai se estaba ocupado forcejeando contra Itachi y Kisame…

¿Y dónde estaba Rebecca?

-¡Rebecca!

Rukia se levantó apresurada intentando visualizar a su amiga. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Rebe!-exclamaba

-Estoy aquí…

Rukia suspiró tras darse la vuelta y ver a su amiga caminando hacia ella.

-Que susto me diste-dijo ella-Creí que te podían haber herido por mi culpa

-No, no estoy herida-dijo Rebecca riendo-Pero tú vas a estarlo

A Rukia no le dio tiempo a asimilar la frase cuando notó una presión que estiraba sus brazos.

Gritaba al notar que sus extremidades podían separarse de su cuerpo. Miró a Rebecca…sus ojos eran rojos…sus pupilas tenían forma de rombo…

Y el parásito salió. Se liberó del ataque de Rebecca y se lanzó a por ella con kunais en mano.

Ambas comenzaron a combatir con uñas y dientes mientras que los Akatsuki las observaban y reían.

Neji y Lee lograron abrirse paso y observar horrorizados el espectáculo.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Rebecca!

Ambos se acercaron corriendo, pero ellas les golpearon de una forma brutal lanzándolos contra un árbol.

El empujón de Rukia hizo que Neji se golpease la cabeza contra el árbol y a la vez que Lee aterrizase sobre él por lo que perdió el conocimiento.

Los Akatsukis rieron más y Lee se levantó…

Miraba al suelo muy cabreado…Y…todo pasó muy deprisa.

Ante los ojos expectantes de los Akatsuki, Lee había logrado abrir las 8 puertas…La ira se acumuló en todo su cuerpo y la pelea se volvió una Odisea.

Mas por miedo que por vergüenza, Akatsuki huyó y dejó que se matasen entre ellos…

Cuando Tsunade y los demás llegaron…ninguno de los 3 chicos tenía conocimiento…

…

-¡Rápido, se ha desgarrado todos los músculos. Necesita operación ya!

Todo el hospital de Konoha se había puesto en marcha. Corriendo junto a la camilla de Lee se encontraban Rebecca(Ya recuperada) y Gai.

La camilla se metió en el quirófano y a ellos no les dejaron entrar.

Gai suspiró y se sentó a esperar…

Rebecca estaba nerviosa…muy nerviosa…Todo era su culpa…Todo había ocurrido por ella…

Tsunade se acercó a ellos que se levantaron y la miraron.

-Gai…-comenzó la Hokage-Lee…tiene pocas posibilidades de vida…y la operación es más dura que la última vez…

Ambos se pusieron lívidos.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Lee?-preguntó Rebecca asustada

Tsunade le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Él tiene una oportunidad de un 20 para vivir-le explicó-Todo depende de si queréis que le opere para que viva

-¡No!-exclamó el Sensei-¡Si sale mal morirá y será mi culpa!

-No puedes hacer nada entonces, Gai-dijo Tsunade-Si le operamos tenemos una mínima posibilidad

Gai agachó la cabeza y la levantó al notar la mano de Rebecca en su brazo.

-Ten fe…yo puedo operarle-susurró la Kudo

-Eres demasiado joven-le dijo Gai-No puedo permitirme que falles

-Gai…-susurró Tsunade-Iba a pedirle ahora mismo que le operase…Lo hará bien

Rebecca sonrió a Tsunade y luego miró a Gai.

El Sensei resopló y asintió. Rebecca volvió a sonreír cuando el adulto se puso a su altura y le susurró:

-Confío en ti

Después se marchó…dejándolo todo en manos de ellas…

…

La luz anaranjada del Sol reflejaba la preocupación en el rostro del Hyuga. Otro ataque había provocado que otra persona querida saliese mal parada.

¿Cuándo acabaría esto?¿Quién sería el siguiente?¿Su madre?¿Rukia…?

¡Rukia!

Había desaparecido antes de la operación de Lee y no había vuelto.

Quizá…¿Podría haberle pasado algo?

Neji se puso de pie en pose de alerta…Pero se calmó a la milésima de segundo cuando vio aparecer a su amada mirando hacia el suelo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y dedicó una dulce sonrisa al pelilargo.

-Lo siento por ausentarme tras recuperar el conocimiento-le susurró la Inoue-¿Qué tal está Lee?

-Gai me dijo que se lo llevaron al quirófano. Creen que puede sobrevivir…-de pronto su vista se posó en la bolsa de viaje de su novia-¿Qué es eso?

Rukia observó la bolsa y luego a Neji. Sus ojos de estrella se empañaron en lágrimas.

-Me voy…-susurró

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó el Hyuga-¿Por qué?¿Por lo de Lee? ¡No fue tu culpa!¡Ellos…!

Rukia le puso un dedo en los labios y tomó el turno de palabra:

-Neji…escúchame…

**Rukia: Lo que yo pienso te diré  
algo en nosotros no está bien… por hoy  
el destino se cruzó  
parece otra vez que nuestro plan  
de nuevo se cambió  
no es fácil decir  
sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
vas a estar bien**

Tendré que alejarme  
yo misma ser  
mi sitio no es éste  
lo debes entender  
tal vez mi lugar  
yo encontrare  
al menos , por hoy  
por mi camino iré…

No quiero todo olvidar  
pero fui a las nubes  
y volví a caer…otra vez  
otro color se hace gris  
es difícil ver  
que todo aquí  
lento se esfumó  
aquí ya me voy  
sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
vas a estar bien.

Tendré que alejarme  
yo misma ser  
mi sitio no es éste  
debes entender  
tal vez mi lugar  
yo encontrare  
al menos, por hoy  
por mi camino iré...

**Neji: ¿Qué hay de los 2?  
****¿Qué hay de lo que hicimos juntos?  
Rukia: ¿Cómo confiar?  
Neji: Yo sé que nunca quisiste hacer daño  
Rukia: ¿Y que hay de mi?  
Neji: ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? **

**Rukia: Voy a extrañarte por siempre  
**

**Tendré que alejarme  
yo misma ser  
mi sitio no es éste  
debes entender  
tal vez mi lugar  
yo encontrare  
al menos, por hoy  
por mi camino iré...**

Rukia le besó por última vez. Lento y profundo…para luego salir corriendo dejando atrás lágrimas y a su amor…

Neji la observó perderse…y no le importó cuando Rebecca llegó a decirle que Lee había sobrevivido…Sólo le importaba que ella se había marchado…Y su última frase se repetía en sus oídos por días y días…

…

**Well, fin del capítulo. Largo de narices y malo también xD. No me critiquen mucho joo T.T.**

**Besitos.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Cuídense **


End file.
